No Te Abandonare
by Dark-Kazoo
Summary: "Tyler Blu Gunderson, es un guacamayo peculiar, ha pasado por experiencias que lo han marcado de porvida, de su agitada vida, tomara unas vacaciones y una ultima misión, salvar su especie, pero las cosas no serán como el esperaba, con su nueva amiga, tendran una fantastica aventura" - uno de mis proyectos favoritos. Mi Propia Version de La Pelicula "Rio". Disfruten
1. Chapter I

**Capitulo I**

* * *

Era una mañana helada en Minesotta, los rayos de sol estaban saliendo, pero no pareciera que calentara, aun así los lugareños estaban acostumbrados a ese brutal clima, seguían viviendo su día a día una de ellas, se llamaba Linda, hija de un militar y de una escritora, a su padre siempre le hubiese encantado tener un varón para poder seguir con su larga tradición familiar en las fuerzas armadas, pero en vez de eso, solo tuvo a dos niñas, Gloria y Linda, esta ultima se dedico a lo que hacia su madre, a la literatura, ella administraba su propia tienda de Libros, y no estaba sola, tenia un peculiar acompañante

Era su mascota, un raro espécimen de guacamayo azul, o Spix. Su nombre era Tyler Blu Gunderson también conocido mas comúnmente como Blu, el la acompañaba a todos lados y hacían todo juntos, el la ayudaba a ordenar las cosas y dejar todo listo para su tienda también comían y dormían juntos, ella le había comprado muchos juguetes, pero el nunca los tomo en cuenta , también Linda intentaba leer con el pero aun así Linda tuvo cierta distancia con Blu, ¿por que? ella le daba todo, cariño ,amor , protección... pero la verdad era que Blu solía desaparecer por largos periodos, y ella no tenia ni la menor idea de donde estaba, a veces se desaparecía por días y de la nada aparecía muchas veces volvía herido, lo mas curioso es que no se podía alejar mucho, ya que el no podía volar, al parecer, una trauma de la infancia le impedía volar, a si que no se explicaba el por que se alejaba, pero como los gatos siempre volvía a la casa, y nadie sabe en donde estaba, en esa helada mañana Linda estaba atendiendo su tienda, sin saber en donde estaba Blu

La verdad era que Blu llevaba una doble vida, el cuando estaba con su dueña se comportaba como una mascota normal, pero cuando Linda se despistaba, Blu cumplía otras funciones, el era miembro de una organización de aves entrenadas para misiones especiales del departamento secreto de las fuerzas armadas de los estados unidos, mas conocida como "Birds commando", se encargaba de misiones que los humanos no podían realizar, como infiltrarse en base enemigas y espiar, también eran muy útiles en sabotajes, también interceptaban a aves enemigas, eran entrenadas antropomorficamente, lo que quiere decir que eran capaces de dominar objetos humanos, también tenían armas y radios en miniaturas, a si como un sinfín de objetos y herramientas útiles

Blu era un agente de alto nivel, uno de los mejores en esta institución super secreta, el llevaba cumpliendo misiones desde que tenia 5 años, aunque era muy joven y no podía volar, no le impedía cumplir todas sus misiones perfectamente, era toda una leyenda, tan joven y pocas misiones fallidas, sin duda, era un agente muy eficaz, inclusive las águilas, con su gran visión y capacidad para volar con una gran agilidad, lo envidiaban, Blu era un gran agente, podía completar cualquier misión que se le pidiera, o bueno, casi...

Blu se encontraba en el tejado, observando el horizonte, reiteradas veces revisaba su radiotransmisor que estaba en su pata, para saber de algún mensaje o misión que cumplir, no le importaba lo helada que era el clima, el ya se había acostumbrado, de repente sintió que algo aterrizo a sus espaldas, miro de reojo, pudo ver que era una águila calva, con algunos raros objetos, mas atrás habían otras dos, pero estas estaban sobrevolando la zona

La águila calva vieja se le acerco y se coloco detrás Blu se dio media vuelta y saludo de una forma militarizada a su superior, su nombre era Stryker, coronel Stryker

-"descanse Gunderson" - dijo Stryker

-"una nueva misión señor?" - pregunto Blu entusiasmado

-"llegaste ayer de tu ultima misión... y ya quieres otra?" - dijo Stryker reprimiendo a Blu

-"siempre estoy listo para cumplir con mi deber señor" - dijo firmemente Blu

-"eso es lo estupendo de ti Gunderson, siempre estas disponible, eres el mejor agente en mucho tiempo"

-"gracias señor"

-"esta es una misión especial Gunderson"

-"de que tipo señor?"

-"una poco normal" - dijo Stryker "no has hecho nunca una misión de este tipo"

-"a que se refiere?" - dijo confundido - "necesitare avisar a mi equipo?"

-"ooh nada de eso" - dijo Stryker con una sonrisa - "en esta misión deberás ir solo"

-"a que lugar debo ir"

-"a Rio de Janeiro, Brasil"

-"Brasil?, nuestros enemigos se fueron a esconder allá?"

-"nada de eso, la guerra termino" - dijo Stryker - "esta misión es de otro tipo"

-"listo para recibir detalles señor"

-"tendrás que ir a a salvar a una especie"

-"emmmm a que se refiere señor?, quiere que escolte a alguien?"

-"emmm mas o menos" - dijo Stryker pensativo

-"disculpe señor, pero no le entiendo señor"

-"tendrás que salvar tu especie, que esta en peligro extremo de extinción"

Blu lo miro muy confundido, no entendía para nada lo que Stryker quería decir

-"hemos obtenido datos de que tu especie solo tiene dos especímenes" - continuo Stryker - "tu eres el ultimo macho, y la ultima hembra esta en Brasil"

-"quiere que me junte con una hembra?"

-"entiendes rápido, como siempre"

-"permiso para tutearlo señor" - dijo seriamente

-"emmm no se para que, pero permiso concedido" - dijo confundido Stryker

-"que demonios me estas pidiendo coronel?"

-"que vayas a Brasil y conozcas a una chica y que salves a tu especie" - dijo Stryker - "has cumplido con misiones mas difíciles"

-"pero ninguna tuvo que ver con chicas"

-"y que hay de la agente Nicol o de la agente Daniela?"

-"pero ellas son mis compañeras, nada mas"

-"Tyler... sabes, eres mi mejor agente, siempre estas listo y eres una leyenda en la institución" - dijo mientras colocaba una de sus alas en el hombro de Blu - "sabes que yo te he querido como a un hijo, y yo he sido lo mas parecido a un padre para ti, quiero tu bienestar y por eso mismo se que tienes que descansar, nunca tomas vacaciones o algo por el estilo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptar"

-"pero señor, me niego a hacerlo" - dijo Blu - "tengo cosas que hacer, cumplir con mi deber"

-"sabia que me dirías eso, es por eso que te pido esta misión, es tu deber hacerlo"

-"pero señor... yo..."

Stryker lo miro con una cara seria, Blu sabia de lo que el estaba hablando era en serio, juntarse con una hembra, eso nunca estuvo en sus planes, pero el deber llama

-"cuando salgo señor?" - dijo Blu

-"no lo se... eso lo sabrá tu dueña?"

-"Linda?... que tiene que ver Linda en todo esto"

-"pues el se lo dirá - dijo Stryker mientras señalaba con una de sus alas hacia la entrada de su tienda de libros, un extraño y flaco señor estaba ingresando muy torpemente

-"el?" - dijo Blu observando al señor

-"si... el dará los detalles, nosotros como organización no intervendremos, una vez allá , estarás solo"

-"todavía no entiendo el por que Linda ira a Brasil solo por que ese sujeto se lo diga" - dijo Blu confundido - "Linda no es de las que viajan mucho"

-"pues veras, el es un ornitologo, de Brasil , el hablara con Linda y la convencerá de ir"

-"ya veo..." - dijo Blu retirándose - "sera mejor que me vaya, y que me prepare para la misión y que aprenda a hablar portugués"

-"piénsalo que son una pequeñas vacaciones, te harán bien"

-"si usted lo dice" - dijo Blu despidiéndose - "con su permiso, me retiro señor"

-"retirese" - dijo Stryker - "ah y una cosa mas"

-"que es?"

-"esta chica... Perla, es una ave silvestre, tu no sueles tratar con aves de ese tipo, se te complicara un poco las cosas, por favor, se amable con ella, no seas duro"

-"lo tendré en mente señor" - cuando dijo eso se marcho del techo, y Stryker se fue volando escoltado por otras dos águilas

* * *

-"y en donde esta?" - pregunto el extraño señor con anteojos, que se llamaba Tulio

Blu apareció deslizándose con gran habilidad por el pasamanos de las escaleras, salto a una repisa y luego salto para llegar al escritorio

-"aquí esta" - dijo Linda mientras Blu se subía a su hombro

-"wow es un espécimen perfecto" - dijo Tulio - "ademas que se ve que es una ave muy fuerte"

-"y cuando traen a la hembra?" - dijo Linda

-"no nada de eso, Blu debe viajar a Rio de janeiro"

-"Qué? Rio? Brasil?, No, no, no, no. Blu no se aparta de mí, soy su madre" - Dijo mientras iba a recoger a Blu que se quedo mirando que tan lejos quedaba Brasil, para luego ir a ordenar unos libros

-"No, como que no entendiste. Todo está listo, tu iras con él en todo momento" – Dijo Tulio intentando convencer a Linda – "Y yo estaré contigo"

Linda se puso un poco más molesta, solo quería que Tulio se fuera

-"Mira Dr. se que solo haces tu trabajo, pero….. No nos gusta viajar, aquí ya tenemos nuestra rutina y de hecho…. Blu… Blu, no sabe volar" - Dijo Linda

-"Como no va a volar?" – Dijo Tulio levantando un poco la voz y tomando a Blu para revisarlo – "Es un espécimen perfecto"

-"Ah, que haces?" – Pregunto Linda un poco preocupada

- "No te preocupes, Los instintos naturales siempre ¡AFLOJAN!" – Grito Tulio lanzando a Blu al aire, que por no saber volar, intento caer dando unas piruetas y apoyándose en la pared, luego se deslizo y cayo elegantemente en el piso - "al menos sabe caer" - dijo Tulio

-"BLU!" - Grito Linda quien estaba muy asustada por blu

-"Esta demasiado domesticado" – dijo Tulio – "Creo que si…."

-"Fue genial como hables en graznido y que lanzaras a mi ave" – Dijo Linda en sentido figurado interrumpiendo a Tulio y devolviendo la tarjeta - "Pero ya es tiempo de irte Dr"

-"No, pero, linda, ¡LINDA!" – Tulio Intento evitar irse pero ya era tarde

Tulio ya estaba afuera y linda le cerró la puerta . Blu estaba algo confundido, por fin vería a otra ave de su especie, se suponía que este sujeto iba a convencer a Linda de llevarlo a Brasil, pero al parecer no fue así

-"Linda, por favor" - dijo Tulio suplicando - "Si no hacemos esto todo su especie se extinguirá" - Diciendo esto último puso la tarjeta por donde dejan la correspondencia, haciendo que llegue a los pies de Linda - "Solo piénsalo ,si"

* * *

-"concéntrate... concéntrate... concéntrate" - dijo Blu a si mismo

ya había anochecido, Linda se había acostado y Blu aprovechaba la noche para practicar sus habilidades especiales, el estaba ahora muy equipado, con diversas armas y objetos de alta tecnología ,Blu salto a una pared y luego camino de forma vertical, luego se movió con ágiles movimientos , de repente unos robots aparecieron con armas atacando, Blu esquivo los disparos y respondió con una arma semi automática acabando con los aparatos, luego apareció un robot mas grande y con unas enormes garras, Blu saco su cuchillo y escalo su espalda para clavarle el cuchillo en el cuello ,apagandolo

después de ese entrenamiento, unos pequeños robot aparecieron llevándose los restos, y pareciera que nada hubiera pasado, Blu tomo una toalla y se seco la cara, ese entrenamiento ya no era tan duro como antes

-"hablare con Max, el debe traerme juguetes nuevos" - dijo a si mismo

Blu se puso a pensar en su nueva misión ,Linda había cambiado de parecer y había aceptado, el saldría en la mañana siguiente en dirección a Rio

-"mañana es el gran día, no debe ser muy difícil" - pensaba mientras se puso a hacer lagartijas

Blu tenia unos músculos muy bien formados, el se preparaba todos los días con un duro entrenamiento, siempre debía estar en forma para cumplir con sus misiones, el no saber volar le daba una desventaja, pero lo compensaba con otras habilidades

-"Perla... es un bonito nombre, debo ser precavido, emmm" - dijo Blu mientras hacia abdominales - "Stryker dijo que era una salvaje, es probable que no nos llevemos bien... ¿ohhh como diablos lo haré?"

Blu se levanto y fue a darse una pequeña ducha en la tina para aves, luego se seco y fue para su cama

-"mmm muchas cosas y mucho que pensar" - dijo Blu acostándose - "mañana sera un nuevo día... un largo día"

* * *

**Bien, ese fue el primer capitulo de mi proyecto mas ambicioso**

**ahora ¿como se desarrollara esta historia con este Blu tan diferente? ¿sucederán las mismas cosas?**

**¿como se llevara con Perla?**

**descubranlo **

**díganme ,¿que les parece esta historia? (loca, ridícula, buena o emocionante)**

**la verdad es que casi todas mis historias mas a futuro serán mas o menos de este estilo**

**a si que lo mejor sera es que se acostumbren**

**si les gusto, comenten**

**si no, pueden dejar su consejo o critica**

**todas son muy bien recibidas**

**pueden leer mis otras historias**

**"Juntos!" - "La despedida" - "La Promesa"**

**para que disfruten y comenten**

**bueno, eso es todo por ahora**

**se despide desde el fin del mundo**

**con la inmensa alegría de que voy a Brasil para ver el mundial el 2014**

**y lo mas probable es que viaje tambien el próximo año en vacaciones**

**Kazoo out**

* * *

**FECHA: Domingo 14 de Octubre del 2012**


	2. Chapter II

**Capitulo II**

* * *

La humedad hacia que se produjera una brisa húmeda, pero eso no importaba, un pelotón de aves estaban caminado por una especie de bodega gigante, estaban muy bien equipados, con armas de todo tipo, y muchas herramientas, tambien luces y objetos tecnológicos entre ellas lideraba un halcón tambien habían un par de lechuzas y una que otra paloma, tambien había un joven guacamayo azul, esta era su primera misión.

El pobre guacamayo azul no sabia volar, pero eso no importaba, por que todos iban muy cargados como para volar

-"hey Dickinson" - dijo una de las aves

-"que sucede Parker· - respondió la otra

-"tengo una mala espina acerca de esta misión"

-"a que te refieres?"

-"a que es una misión suicida"

-"no creo que el cuartel nos envié a una misión así, no hables idioteces Parker" - dijo Dickinson serio - "hey, Davinson, tu que opinas?"

-"no creo que esta misión sea suicida" - dijo Serenamente - "pero es muy fácil demasiado fácil tengan los ojos abiertos, eso va para todos... y va para ti tambien novato" - dijo señalando al pequeño guacamayo azul

-"emmm si señor" - dijo de una manera muy tímida

-"eh Gunderson... a si que esta es tu Primera misión?" - dijo el halcon

-"emmm si señor" - respondió Blu muy tímido

-"pues quédate tranquilo, se que estas nervioso, pero descuida, estas con tu equipo"

-"emm gracias señor" - respondió Blu

-"bien muchachos, estén atentos, quiten el seguro a sus armas, los rukarch no deben estar lejos"

-"y si huyeron?"

-"no lo creo... no son de los que huyen"

-"pero que pasara si los refuerzos no llegan?"

-"lo harán, esta es una misión de reconocimiento, el alto mando esta pendiente de nuestra situación"

-"y apenas nos topemos con ellos llegaran los refuerzos"

-"y el equipo Rooftops debe liderar el ejercito"

-"ya veo como termina esta guerra"

-"si, con el equipo Rooftops en el cuadro de honor"

-"tu lo dijiste Hudson... vamos a ganar"

-"un momento" - dijo serio uno de los soldados - "detecto movimiento"

-"en que dirección?"

-"en todas" - dijo asustado

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

-"EMBOSCADA!"

* * *

Blu despertó, miro al reloj, y vio que era temprano, ese día seria el gran día, se puso a hacer una serie de ejercicios (abdominales, lagartijas, pesas, barra) y troto un poco, hasta que se levanto Linda y fueron a lavarse, luego fueron a prepararse el desayuno, Linda comía unas tostadas y le daba unas vitaminas a Blu, el no hacia ningun Problema, y despues comía cereal de avena

despues de tomar su desayuno, Linda fue a preparar sus maletas para el viaje, y Blu tambien, fue al entre-techo en donde tenia un pequeño arsenal escondido, y tambien un montón de herramientas

-"bien... que es lo que llevare para Rio... lentes visión nocturna, si" - dijo mientras tomaba el objeto - "Gancho-cuchilla, si, lanza cuerdas, si ,blindaje, si ,granadas... emm no lo creo, radar, si, radio trasmisor... si"

Blu dejo todos los objetos en una maleta, mientras fue a otra repisa, con armas

-"x-104.. si... tambien llevare la Eagle Z-9... no creo que necesite la Fj-187, y como olvidar el cuchillo de combate"

Blu tomo las armas y la guardo en una maleta, despues la tomo , pero antes de ver la puerta, se topo con tres cuerpos, eran dos guacamayas y un búho

-"chicos... que hacen acá?" - dijo Blu

-"vinimos a despedir a nuestro capitán" - dijo Daniela, la guacamaya azul con amarillo

-"y a desearle suerte" - dijo Nicol, que era una guacamaya escarlata

-"gracias" - dijo Blu

-"emmm Blu" - dijo el búho, que se llamaba Dayku - "¿que demonios llevas ahí?"

-"solo un par de cosas... por si acaso"

-"no que te ibas de vacaciones"

-"si, pero uno nunca sabe"

-"tu no aprendes nunca, no?"

-"hey, son solo un par de armas... nada mas"

-"solo un par de armas" - dijo Stryker saliendo de la nada

-"coronel" - dijeron mientras lo saludaron de forma militar

-"descansen" - dijo Stryker - "Gunderson, te dije que esta misión es diferente"

-"lo se, pero uno a veces no sabe lo que puede pasar"

-"vas al paraíso de las aves... no necesitaras armas a no ser que quieras causar pánico"

-"pero señor.." - dijo Blu

-"nada, agente Dayku, requise estas armas"

-"si señor" - dijo Dayku obedeciendo

-"Gunderson... relajate, tomate estas malditas vacaciones... nada malo te va a pasar, lo único de que tienes de que preocuparte es de pasarla bien, ahora... vete, el ornitologo ya llego"

-"si señor" - dijo Blu marchándose

-"adiós capitán" - dijo Daniela

-"suerte" - le dijo Nicol

-"adiós chicas" - dijo Blu - "adiós coronel"

-"ten en mente lo que te dije" - dijo Stryker"

-"si señor" - dijo Blu, cuando lo dijo, bajo

* * *

Blu bajo y vio que estaba Linda con tres maletas. Dos grandes y un pequeña, que el dedujo que era la de él.

-"Ella piensa en todo" – Pensó Blu

Blu fue a la entrada y vio a un hombre por la ventana, Era Tulio con una maleta y una jaula amarilla, que tenía un logo que decía "Centro de Conservación Ambiental Rio de Janeiro". Linda noto al instante que era Tulio porque casi se resbala antes de tocar la puerta, y fue a abrirle.

-"Hola Tulio" – Dijo Linda alegremente y aun riendo

-"Hola linda, lista para irnos?" – Dijo alegremente mientras entraba

-Si, solo dame un segundo. ¡BLU, hora de irnos! – Grito Linda hacia la escalera, pero se detuvo al ver que Blu ya había llegado

Tulio se dirigió a Blu, quien se puso muy nervioso mientras se iba acercando

-"Listo para ir a ver a Perla galán" – Dijo tulio abriendo la jaula para que Blu entrara

Pensamientos Blu:

_Perla, Perla, guau si que es un bonito nombre. Ojala sea tan bonito como ella, pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo?... Si todavía no la conozco, pero si es de mi misma especie debe ser como de mi porte, creo. Solo espero no , meter la pata, y en verdad me muero de ganas de ver a otro como yo... pero quiero acabar con esto rápido y volver a casa_

Fin pensamientos de Blu

Blu entro en la jaula mientras que Tulio subía las maletas a un taxi en dirección al aeropuerto, cuando se subieron al avión, Blu saco el diccionario para aprender portugués

* * *

-"ya veo... a si que no puedes volar" - dijo Stryker a un pequeño guacamayo azul

-"no señor" - dijo Blu

-"ya veo, y a que se debe"

-"creo que a un trauma de la infancia señor"

-"sientes miedo..."

-"no señor"

-"un Bird commando no puede tener miedo"

-"no lo tengo señor"

-"ya veo..." - dijo Stryker - "dejaremos eso para otra ocasión, ahora nos enfocaremos en otro entrenamiento"

-"cual señor?"

-"al de combate" - dijo Stryker, en ese momento apareció un pinguino, que tenia una apariencia tierna

-"señor?" - pregunto Blu casi riéndose

-"nunca subestimes a un enemigo" - dijo el pinguino

-"a si?, dime que me hará happy feet?" - dijo Blu riéndose

El pinguino comenzó a darle a Blu una paliza, una que nunca olvidara

-"así aprenderá" - dijo Stryker mientras veía como lastimaban a Blu - "Hans odia que lo llamen happy feet"

* * *

Blu estaba despertando y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la misma jaula, pero no estaba en el avión. Sino que estaba en un vehículo en movimiento, vio a su derecha. Al principio se preocupo un poco, pero después de observar a todos lados vio a linda y al volante Tulio. luego observo el diccionario en sus patas, bostezo y continuo practicando

-"aaaah emmm, como era?" - dijo mientras revisaba el diccionario - "Olá, fala espanhol, porque eu não sou daqui"

Blu sonrió por el logro obtenido

-"vaya, si sigo así... tendré dominado el idioma antes de que cante un gallo" - dijo mientras observaba de nuevo el diccionario - "meu nome é Blu, de bom grado"

-"Mira Blu, ya llegamos a Brasil" – Dijo Linda señalando el paisaje

-"Guauu…. es hermoso, nunca había visto un sol así" – Dijo Blu maravillado - "en áfrica había uno parecido pero sin embargo este es el mejor"

Luego Blu escucho un ruido a su izquierda y vio en lo alto del cielo muchas aves volando libremente. Lo cual despertó mucha felicidad en el. Linda se empezó a echar bloqueador solar y le dio un poco a Blu

-"Tu turno Blu. ¿Oh, quieres quedarte tostado?" – Dijo linda mientras le echaba bloqueador en el pico a blu

-"no Gracias" – Dijo Blu rechazando a Linda de una manera muy antipática

-"lo que quieras" - dijo Linda sin darle mayor importancia

Luego cuando estaban llegando a un semáforo el vehículo se detuvo, en eso llegaron un montón de gente con unas mascaras e instrumentos que dejaron a Blu muy confundido

-"y esto ¿son retrasados? – dijo Blu

-"How, ¿Quiénes son estos?" – Le pregunto Linda a Tulio, mientras la multitud pasaba hacia el otro lado de la calle

-"Es que llegaron a tiempo para el carnaval" – Dijo Tulio alegremente

-"¿Carnaval?" – Pregunto Linda mas confundida

-"Si, es la fiesta más grande del mundo" – Dijo Tulio – "Son unos días diría los mejores, en la que la gente se junta a bailar y gozar. Shucushu, Shucushu, Shucushu" - Linda solo pudo reír

Blu escucho un ruido que venía arriba de la jaula de el. Blu saco la cabeza y miro hacia arriba, logro ver a un canario con un cardenal de cresta roja cantando y bailando

-"OHHH VA, Jalajalaaaaa, eha eah. Ouve ¿tudo bem?" – Dijo el canario

"Olá, fala espanhol, porque eu não sou daqui" - dijo Blu recordando lo que aprendió

-"Ouve Nico, ao paracer não é de por aquí" – Dijo el cardenal – "¿Me entiendes así?" – Dijo el cardenal mirando a Blu

-"Si, ahora si entiendo mas" – Dijo Blu

-"Pues a mí no se me hace que no sea de por aquí Pedro" – Dijo Nico, el canario

-"¿En serio?, ¿En serio no?" – Dijo blu confundido

-"aunque hablas bien portugués" - dijo Pedro

-"bueno, estuve practicando un poco" - dijo Blu

-¿Entonces qué?, ¿vienes al carnaval? – Dijo Nico

-"Bueno en realidad vienes a conocer a una chica" – Dijo Blu - "a ustedes no le interesa"

-"AAAHHH… una chiquita" – Dijo Nico muy interesado - " a nosotros siempre nos interesa ese tema"

-"SIII" – dijo Pedro

-"Te daré un consejo" – Dijo Nico mirando a Blu – "Tu tienes que dar el primer paso. Las brasileñas buscan machos seguros, con iniciativa ¿Entiendes?" – Dijo haciendo una pequeña demostración con Pedro.

-"si, iniciativa y seguridad, nada difícil" – Dijo Blu con confianza en si

-"Si tienes que sacar ese pecho" – Dijo Pedro haciendo ridículas representaciones – "Agitar la cola. Y por ultimo ojos semis cerrados. Como una especie de gavilán galán"

-"Si, pero antes hay que liberarte" – Dijo Nico

-"no hay problema con eso..." – dijo Blu

-"Si, abriré esta jaula como una lata de soda" – Dijo Pedro mientras tomaba vuelo para impactar contra la jaula

-"No, no" – Alcanzo a decir Blu antes de que Pedro se estrellara innumerables veces contra la jaula – "No no déjalo"

-"Como que no me convenciste" – Dijo Nico al ver que Pedro se dio por vencido

-"UFFF… Esta cosa esta re masisa" – Dijo Pedro un poco fastidiado, y preparándose para seguir

-"No" – Dijo Blu molesto

-"Ta bem… allá tu" – Dijo Nico mientras se elevaba al cielo

-"Ah y no lo olvides gavilán galán" - Grito Pedro

-"Bem-vido" – Grito Nico

-"a si que esos son los cariocas" - dijo Blu observando como se alejaban - "no se ven que sean peligrosos, pero no bajare la guardia"

* * *

El vehículo se detuvo y bajaron Tulio y Linda. Blu dedujo que ya habían llegado, Linda tomo la jaula de Blu. Sin decir ninguna palabra entraron al Centro de conservación ambiental. Una vez adentro Linda pudo ver un letrero en portugués que logro traducir, y decía "clínica para aves"

-"Sígueme" – Dijo Tulio a Linda

- "Bien" – Dijo Linda algo insegura

-"Muy bien Blu, mas alla , te encontraras con Perla – Dijo Tulio

-"bien... llego el momento" – Dijo Blu - "vaya... nunca he hecho nada como esto"

-"Que ¿no estás feliz?" – Dijo Tulio a Blu. Quien asistió con la cabeza – "Bien entonces sigamos"

Fueron caminando por la Clínica y tulio le fue explicando a Linda que la mayoría de las aves fueron rescatadas de los contrabandistas y que no muchas sobreviven

-"Mira aquí… encontramos a este pobrecito anoche" – Dijo Tulio señalando a una cacatúa maltratada

Linda lo miro con ternura

-"Oye amiguito te ves mejor que ayer, SI mucho mejor" – Dijo Tulio con mucha ternura

-"Blu estaba ignorandolo todo, sabia perfectamente lo que era estar con aves heridas, el mismo tambien paso varias veces por lugares así, en los centro de los Bird commando existían clínicas avanzadas, que permitían mantener con vida a los agentes, y Blu conocía todo tipo de heridas, miro de reojo a la cacatúa que puso una cara malévola, Y blu noto de inmediato de que no estaba herida, mas bien, estaba fingiendo

-"que demonios haces?" - dijo Blu molesto - "por que finges estar herido?"

-"y eso a ti que te importa" - dijo la cacatúa mas molesta

-"por que hay otras aves heridas de verdad, y necesitan cuidado, no a un farsante como tu"

-"y que es lo que vas a hacer chico bonito?" - dijo la cacatúa desafiante

-"te voy a dar una paliza... para que dejes de fingir y que estés herido de verdad" - dijo Blu serio

-"eso lo veremos" - dijo la cacatúa

-"bien" - dijo Blu con una sonrisa mientras se alejaban

-"nos veremos mas pronto de lo que crees ,chico azul" - dijo a si misma la cacatúa

Devuelta con Tulio y Linda:

-"¿Y?... ¿Dónde está perla?" – Pregunto Linda

-"AH, para ella tenemos un lugar más especial. Es un ave llena de vida" – Dijo Tulio

-"ay si ya lo se" – Dijo un compañero de trabajo de Tulio,que se llamaba Mateo quien tenía toda la cara arañada

-"¿ella lo hizo?" – dijo Blu incrédulo – "creo que si ella se comporta así conmigo, tendré problemas para controlarme, ya esa cacatúa me saco de quicio"

–"Vamos Linda, ¿Puedes tráelo aquí?" - dijo Tulio

Linda llevo la jaula de Blu al escritorio que le señalo Tulio. Y la abrió dejando salir a Blu, Tulio fue a buscar un peine para plumas.

-"Bien, blu No te muevas" – Dijo Tulio con una cara seria mientras peina a Blu

-"y esto?" - se pregunto Blu extrañado

-"Bien eso fue todo" – Dijo Tulio acariciando a Blu – "Ahora a ver a Perla"

-"Pero ¿Qué me abra hecho en mi cabeza ese Tulio?" – Dijo blu mientras recorrían las habitaciones de la clínica en las manos de Tulio

Llegaron a un salón donde tenía una puerta grande para entrar al habitad artificial y mucho más a la derecha una entrada para aves, para que no se salieran. Al frente de esa especie de buzón estaba el salón de cámaras, donde primero dejaron a Linda

-"Bien, llego la hora Blu" – Dijo Tulio mientras se llevaba a Blu de ahí

-"Suerte" – Le dijo Linda

Tulio iba a depositar a Blu en el buzón y este entro sin ningun problema. Una vez dentro tulio cerró el buzó vio como era el habitad y miro hacia atrás y pudo ver su reflejo, se peino inmediatamente

-"he visto humanos raros... pero este es el mas raro de todos" - dijo a si mismo, luego se puso a ver como el habitad se iluminaba - "bien... hora de trabajar"

Blu fue caminado despacio por el habitad, sintió como alguien lo observaba de lejos ,y se movía entre medio de los arbustos, Blu estaba tranquilo, había estado en situaciones peores, de repente siguió caminando hasta el centro del habitad

-"bien... aquí soy un blanco fácil" - pensó - "no debe tardar en aparecer"

de repente, Blu vio algo acercarse ,era Perla ,una hermosa guacamaya azul, igual a el, estaba descendiendo hacia el de una manera muy rápida, pero Blu se quedo perdido en su belleza

-"Guau, es hermosa" – Pensó Blu con la mira perdida en ella - "¿De qué estaban hablando? ella es, es como un ángel" – Blu noto que Perla se seguía y seguía acercando, ahora con una cara agresiva – Un ángel que me va a atacar

Blu volvió a sus casillas, reacciono y esquivo el ataque de Perla, ella aterrizo fuertemente en el suelo, miro a Blu y lo trato de embestir de nuevo, pero Blu lo volvió a esquivar, sin mucho esfuerzo, tomo una de sus patas y dejo que cayera en el suelo, luego la soltó

-"Dime você, ¿Que estas fazendo aquí?" - Dijo Perla Imponiendo autoridad mientras se levantaba

-"Blu me chamar, que me trouxe aqui, de longe, eu não falo Português, você fala espanhol?" - dijo Blu en portugues

-"Oh, eres de afuera" – Dijo Perla

-"si..." - dijo Blu muy serio - "y un consejo, la próxima vez no mires hacia adonde vas a atacar, eres muy predecible"

-"vaya, eres un experto" - dijo Perla de una forma irónica mientras observaba a Blu

-"son solo las cosas básicas" - dijo Blu

-"Tu…tu eres igual a mi" – Dijo Perla mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-"bien... no me he presentado, soy Tyler Blu Gunderson, puedes decirme Blu"

-"bien, mi nombre es Perla" - dijo tomando una de las alas de Blu - "no tenemos mucho tiempo"

-"para que?" - pregunto Blu

-"solo ven" - dijo Perla mientras se iba volando,

Blu la siguió caminando y subió al árbol en donde se encontraba, pudo ver que Perla estaba al lado de una rejilla de ventilación

-"que es lo que planeas?" - dijo Blu al ver la rejilla maltratada por Perla

-"que crees?. escapar?" - dijo Perla

-"por ahí?"

-"si"

-"no funcionara" - dijo Blu muy seguro al ver el ducto

-"que no, claro que si"

-"hazme caso, ademas, te tardaras mucho" - dijo Blu retirándose - "es mejor si te quedas acá ademas, no esta tan mal"

-"que no esta tan mal?" - dijo Perla incrédula - "acaso no quieres salir de aquí?"

-"y adonde iría precisamente?"

-"pues... A LA SELVA"

-"bueno, yo no soy de ese tipo"

-"no me digas que eres un... aaaaah dios mio, por que me enviaste una mascota" - dijo Perla molesta

-"tienes un problema con eso?" - dijo Blu molesto

-"si... tengo uno, pero no espero que lo entiendas por que tu..." - se detuvo Perla al ver que Blu se había ido - "idiota" - dijo a si misma y volvió a tratar de abrir la rejilla

Pensamientos de Blu:

_-"esta es Perla?, es una antipática, ya trato de atacarme, y no se ve que su actitud vaya a cambiar, ufff esto debe ser una mala broma, Stryker me dijo que tenia que ser amable con ella, pero creo que si sigue así la paciencia se me va acabar"_

Pensamientos de Perla:

_-"ese tarado... quien demonios se cree que es, acaso cree que no puedo escapar por aquí ademas es una... una mascota, eso explica el por que es tan diferente, siendo un macho normal haría todo lo que yo le dijera este solo me ignora, quien se cree... de tan solo pensar en el me da rabia"_

* * *

-"al parecer no se estan llevando muy bien" - dijo Linda

-"bueno, yo tenia pensado utilizar una canción de Lionel Richie, eso sera para otra ocasión" - dijo Tulio algo decepcionado - "te invito a comer... que te parece, así los dejamos solos y para que se puedan llevar mejor"

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas, y Blu se había aburrido, se recostó mientras se tapaba los ojos con unas hojas y así poder dormir, las diferencias de horarios lo tenían un poco mal, cuando estaba apunto de dormir, pero sintió ruidos que venían de la rejilla de metal, Perla estaba tratando de abrirla con una piedra, causando mucho ruido, Blu trato de taparse las orejas pero fue inútil

-"puedes dejar de hacer ruido" - dijo Blu molesto

-"oh lo siento dormilón, yo estoy tratando de escapar" - dijo Perla sarcásticamente - "no es algo que una mascota como tu lo entienda"

-"mascota?" - dijo Blu ofendido - "di lo que quieras, yo ya me quiero ir lo mas lejos de aquí"

-"a si mascota, y dime , ¿a donde iras? ¿a la casa de tu dueña?" - dijo Perla

-"cualquier lugar es mejor... con tal de no estar contigo" - dijo Blu muy fríamente - "ademas... la casa de mi dueña no esta tan mal"

Perla se sintió mal por el comentario de Blu, nunca antes la había tratado así menos un macho, que la despreciaba y la ignoraba, ella pensaba que si algún día se toparía con otro macho de su especie, el estaría a sus pies, pero Blu era totalmente diferente a lo que ella pensaba

-"no lo entiendo, prefieres estar con una humana en ves de que con tu especie" - dijo Perla -"no puedo creerlo, ellos no son confiables"

-"me da igual, solo he estado segundos con alguien igual a mi y lo único que hace es molestar, he conocido a sabandijas que son mas amigables que tu, y los humanos si son confiables"

-"pues yo gracias a ellos lo perdí todo" - dijo Perla molesta

-"ohhh que lastima, espera, déjame llorar" - dijo Blu de una forma sarcástica y muy desafiante - "eres una llorona"

-"no me provoques" - dijo Perla muy enojada

-"a si?, dime, que es lo que harás?" - dijo Blu desafiante

Perla fue directo hacia donde estaba Blu, muy rápido muy similar a la primera vez que lo ataco, Blu volvió a esquivar los ataques, pero Perla reacciono y lanzo un zarpazo en contra Blu, el lo esquivo sin mucho trabajo, luego Perla lo ataco sincronizadamente con sus alas y garras, pero Blu esquivo todos los ataques, no parecía estar muy preocupado, esto era un combate bastante sencillo, perla no se rendía, lanzo todos los tipos de ataques que ella conocía sin ningun efecto, Blu esquivaba e interceptaba golpes, pero sin responder, Perla se elevo y lo ataco con sus garras ,pero Blu las tomo con sus alas, esa fue la oportunidad de Perla, coloco sus dos alas hacia adelante y golpeo a Blu en la cara, muy fuerte, eso hizo a enojar a Blu, Perla lo miraba en forma sarcástica ella creía tener la batalla ganada, Blu estaba muy enojado, esta vez, las cosas no serian igual

Perla volvió a atacar con sus alas a Blu, pero Blu tomo una de ellas y las doblo, y se la coloco en la espalda, luego tomo la otra, azoto a Perla en el suelo y comenzó a presionar sus alas hacia arriba, lo que le causaba mucho dolor a Perla

-"aaaaaaaaaaaah" - gritaba Perla de dolor

-"sabes... puedo quebrar ambas alas en un solo movimiento" - dijo Blu mientras presionaba mas fuerte

-"no... no... por favor" - suplico Perla

-"sera fácil" - dijo Blu mientras presionaba mas fuerte - "serian dos mondadientes rompiéndose"

-"por favor... no... me rindo.. me rindo..." - suplicaba Perla mientras no soportaba el dolor de sus alas

-"me tienes harto... te rompería ambas alas... y así a enseñarte a no ser tan desagradable" - dijo Blu con una sonrisa maléfica - "que te parece?"

-"esta bien... me rindo... tu ganas , pero por favor no sigas..." - dijo Perla desesperada - "yo solo quiero escapar"

Blu soltó a Perla

-"bien... como quieres escapar?" - dijo Blu

-"que?" - dijo Perla confundida

-"ayudarte a escapar, tu escapas y vas a la selva, a si se acaba todo esto" - dijo Blu

Perla lo siguió mirando confundida, Blu fue de inmediato hacia donde estaba la rejilla, Perla lo siguió volando, pero aun así Blu era muy rápido, cuando ella llego, Blu estaba inspeccionando los bordes

-"dudo que puedas abrirlo" - dijo Perla - "yo pase semanas y no pude..." - Perla se detuvo al escuchar un ruido

Blu había abierto la rejilla con tan solo un movimiento

-"listo" - dijo Blu

-"yo te lo había aflojado" - dijo Perla de una manera presumida

-"te advierto que no servirá..." - dijo Blu antes de ser interrumpido

-"lo que digas mascota" - dijo Perla mientras entraba en el túnel - "te visitare en el zoológico mientras yo este libre... algún día lo haré, si es que me acuerdo"

Blu se quedo observando mientras observaba a Perla alejarse, el se sintió aliviado, se saco un gran peso de encima

-"bien, ya se fue" - dijo - "volveré a minesotta como si nada hubiera pasado"

Blu fue a recostarse a un montón de hojas a pensar, no le cayo para nada bien su supuesta "pareja", ella ahora se había ido, el la trato bastante agresivo, Blu recordó de que puso en riesgo la misión se separo de Perla y ella ahora vagaba por los ductos, el miro con preocupación el oscuro ducto

-"esta chica se va a meter en problemas" - dijo

* * *

**Bien, ese fue el capitulo de hoy, wow a que eso no se lo imaginaban, un Blu temperamental y violento**

**como seguirá esta historia, descubranlo... cada vez se pondrá mejor**

**es verdad que dije que iba a seguir con "juntos", pero el problema es que el capitulo esta muy difícil de hacer, los que escriben me entienden, pero en cuanto termine de pensar bien los capitulos 18 y 19, volveré con el ritmo de siempre... "juntos" tiene aproximado 22 y 24 capítulos, a si que no le falta mucho para su final, pero mientras lo pienso bien... seguiré actualizando esta historia**

**díganme ,¿que les parece esta historia? (loca, ridícula, buena, emocionante ,toda opinión es valida)**

**la verdad es que casi todas mis historias mas a futuro serán mas o menos de este estilo**

**a si que lo mejor sera es que se acostumbren**

**si les gusto, comenten**

**si no, pueden dejar su consejo o critica**

**todas son muy bien recibidas**

**pueden leer mis otras historias**

**"Juntos!" - "La despedida" - "La Promesa"**

**para que disfruten y comenten**

**bueno, eso es todo por ahora**

**se despide desde el fin del mundo**

**Kazoo out**

* * *

**FECHA: Miércoles 17 de Octubre del 2012**


	3. Chapter III

**Capitulo III**

* * *

-"que debemos hacer si caemos y nos derrotan, y nos llevan prisioneros" - pregunto Blu

-"buena pregunta Gunderson" - dijo Stryker que le hablaba a todo un pelotón - "deben analizar bien la situación si es posible, buscar la salida, pero no estúpidamente, no abandonaran a nadie, me entendieron, nadie de sus compañeros debe ser abandonado, es la regla mas importante... deben mantenerse juntos y ayudar a quien lo necesite..."

esas palabras Blu se las grabo en la cabeza

* * *

Perla estaba caminando por los ductos, en parte estaba feliz por haber escapado de esa jaula y ahora estar mas cerca de su libertad, pero seguía molesta por el encuentro con el guacamayo azul, le dolían las alas y todavía no podía creer en como el había actuado

mientras iba caminando, se topo con tres caminos, todos iguales, ella no sabia cual tomar, a si que opto por el de la derecha, mientras ella pensaba

_-"no puedo creer lo que hizo ese Blu... es un tarado, y no lo entiendo, ¿no se suponía que un macho estaría en los pies de una hembra? ,pero en ves de eso, solo me ignoraba y me trataba como si nada, BAH ¿en que estoy pensando?, mejor me enfoco en salir de aquí"_

Perla llego a un dicto sin salida, había una pared que impedia el paso, se devolvió hacia donde estaban los tres caminos, Perla tomo el de la izquierda

_-"ademas, el es de mi especie, hace mucho que no veía uno así, nunca pensé en ver a alguien de mi especie, y el era tan... lindo, BAH Perla... ¿en que demonios estas pensando?"_

Perla se encontró que este camino tampoco tenia salida, a si que nuevamente se devolvió y tomo el camino del centro

_-"y aunque me gustara, el me detesta, yo lo trate mal y el respondió de igual forma, creo que no lo volveré a ver nunca mas"_

Perla sintió una leve brisa, era aire fresco, se apresuro mas y mas, la brisa se hacia mas fuerte, camino mas rápido pero se topo con una especie de laberinto

-"Si... LA LIBERTAD" - exclamo contenta al asomarse al final

Perla se asomo y doblo, siguiendo el camino hasta que llego a la salida, pero antes habían unos tres ventiladores que giraban muy rápido y tenían mucha fuerza, había una fuerte corriente que la arrastraban a su final, Perla trato de huir pero era demasiado tarde, ella seria cortada por las astas

Perla estaba tratando de luchar, pero la corriente era muy fuerte, se acercaba a su muerte cada vez mas, las astas la harían pedazos, cerro los ojos, pero justo cuando las plumas de su cola iban a ser cortadas, algo la sostuvo, ella sintió que era alguien quien la sostenía, abrió los ojos y vio que era Blu

-"te dije que no funcionaria" - dijo alegre y con una sonrisa - "menos mal que llegue a tiempo"

Blu saco a Perla de allí utilizando cuerdas que lo sostenían a el que uso cuando bajo

* * *

en el conservatorio, había un guardia, Silvio, estaba patrullando en bikini, mientras que a algunas aves escuchaban un extraño ruido. Silvio también escucho el ruido y fue a ver a la habitación de donde provenía. Pero apenas Silvio abrió la puerta la cacatúa que supuestamente estaba "herida", se abalanzo sobre él con un paño húmedo de cloroformo. Silvio intento luchar pero fue imposible y cayó al suelo inconsciente

la cacatúa fue a abrir la puerta del lugar, en donde entro un niño moreno con una polera amarilla, traía una jaula para llevarse a los guacamayos

* * *

Blu y Perla habían caminado un buen rato por los ductos, en absoluto silencio, Perla estaba nerviosa, confundida y un poco asustada por la mala experiencia vivida, Blu solía mirarla y mostrarle una sonrisa, el sabia que situaciones así son desagradables, despues de un rato llegaron al habitad

-"emmm gracias por... salvarme" - dijo muy tímida

-"no hay de que" - dijo Blu de una forma alegre e irradiando tranquilidad - "debes tener cuidado en los lugares así"

-"si te hubiera escuchado nada de esto..."

-"no digas eso, yo tambien me comporte como un imbécil..." - dijo interrumpiendo a Perla - "en parte es mi culpa"

-"pero yo tambien me comporte mal..." - dijo Perla hasta que vio que la puerta se abrió - "vayamos... rápido es nuestra oportunidad"

-"no, espera" - dijo Blu al ver algo sospechoso

Blu vio como Perla se alejaba y era raptada por un humano que la dejo en una jaula, Blu se preparo, el humano comenzó a perseguirlo mientras que Blu se escondía, pero hubo un momento en que se encontró frente a frente con el humano, el trato de agarrarlo pero no pudo

-"vas a necesitar mas de eso para capturarme" - dijo Blu muy confiado

-"que te parece esto" - dijo una desagradable voz, era la cacatúa blanca que fingió estar herida, tenia un pañuelo húmedo se lo coloco en el pico de Blu, el no pudo poner resistencia, y cayo

* * *

los disparos iban por todos lados, el equipo Rooftops estaba completamente rodeado

-"abran fuego" - ordeno Dickinson - "maldita sea, los refuerzos no responden" - dijo al ver que no recibía mensajes

-"nos interceptan los mensajes señor"

el campo de batalla estaba cubierto por una espesa neblina, que levantaba mucho polvo, no se veia mucho

-"perdimos a Suarez y a Vera"

-"sigan disparando" - dijo Dickinson

-"a que le disparamos señor?" - dijo un soldado - "no se ve nada"

-"Guile... que hacemos" - pregunto Dickinson al halcón

-"solo sigan disparando... no sabemos si tendremos refuerzos" - dijo Guile - "pero debemos proteger nuestra posición"

el fuego cruzado era letal, los disparos venían de todos lados

Guile se puso a disparar, luego, bajo la mirada por un momento, pudo ver a un guacamayo azul escondido en la trinchera, estaba paralizado, el halcón fue para allá, saco a Blu de su escondite y le dio una bofetada

-"que demonios estas haciendo Gunderson?" - grito furioso

-"emmm.. yo... emmm" - dijo Blu muy atemorizado

-"ponte en tu posición, y dispara maldita sea" - ordeno

Blu se quedo quieto

-"quieres una invitación?" - dijo mientras colocaba muy bruscamente a Blu en su posición -"ahora dispara"

Blu estaba muy nervioso, no pudo obedecer

-"dispara maldita sea" - dijo mientras lo golpeo y Blu comenzó a disparar

el equipo Rooftops estaba resistiendo, pero no sabían hasta cuando podían hacerlo, todos estaban haciendo lo posible por defender, de repente, cayo una granada en medio de la trinchera

-"¡GRANADA!"

* * *

Blu abrió los ojos, estaba en una jaula en movimiento junto a Perla, la jaula estaba cubierta por una tela, Perla pudo ver que una pequeña parte de la tela que cubría su jaula estaba rota, por lo que utilizó su pico para abrir un agujero y observar por allí luego observo a Blu levantándose.

-"en donde estamos?" - pregunto Blu

-"shhh" - lo silencio Perla de una forma muy antipática - "hazte el muerto"

Blu asintió con la cabeza y ambos levantaron las patas y fingieron estar sin vida

Fernando golpeo la puerta mientras Nigel salía de su hombro y entraba a la casa por un ventilador en la parte de arriba al cual le faltaba una hélice. La puerta se abrió y un hombre moreno recibió a Fernando

-"Pasa chico" – Dijo el hombre moreno mientras Fernando pasaba con la jaula y la dejaba encima de la mesa a quien sería el jefe

-"Vaya miren esto, buen trabajo" – Felicito Marcel a Fernando – "Ven chicos ¿Qué les dije de este chico?"

-"Que le pagarías la mitad de lo que le dijiste" – Dijo un hombre de complexión robusta, para luego ser golpeado por Marcel

-"No idiota, pero él me recuerda a mi cuando era pequeño. Abusado y talentoso, ten tu paga" – Dijo Marcel mientras le pasaba dinero a Fernando

-"Pero, oye, solo es la mitad de lo que me ibas a dar" – Dijo Fernando algo triste

-"Limosnero y con garrote" – Dijo Marcel mientras iba a revisar a los guacamayos, pero se sorprendió al ver dos aves inmóviles – "¿Pero qué?. Oye creí haberte dicho que los necesitaba vivos… dime Fernando ¿Te parece viva esta ave, ah?" – Dijo mientras tomaba a Perla en sus manos

Perla al abrir un poco el ojo, logro ver que tenía el suficiente espacio para volar y no lo pensó dos veces. Mordió la mano de Marcel y emprendió vuelo

-"¡AUCHHH! ¡ATRAPENLA!" – grito Marcel enfurecido, mientras Perla esquivaba una y otra vez a los lentos contrabandistas

Perla al ver una salida no lo dudo y fue hacia su única escapatoria. Ya volando a toda velocidad y cerca de la salida ella ya se sentía victoriosa y con una cara feliz iba llegando . Hasta que Nigel la detuvo tomándola del cuello y azotándola contra una madera

-"Hola…. Pollita linda" – Dijo Nigel acercándose a Perla

-"es ese maldito hijo de..." - dijo Blu mientras se levantaba, salio de la jaula y con gran agilidad se subió a la cabeza de uno de los contrabandistas, dio un gran salto y cayo en la madera

-"suéltala" - dijo Blu

-"quieres hacerte el valiente" - dijo Nigel

-"te dije que la sueltes" - se acerco muy rápido a Nigel y le dio un duro golpe

Nigel solto a Perla y se alejo un poco, miro con enojo al atacante, era Blu que estaba ayudando a levantar a Perla

-"no la vuelvas a tocar" - dijo Blu furioso a Nigel, luego miro con ternura a Perla - "oye... ¿estas bien?"

-"emmm si" - dijo Perla un poco ruborizada mientras Blu la ayudaba a levantarse

-"puedes seguir sin problemas?" - pregunto Blu

-"si" - dijo Perla

-"bien, entonces, yo me encargo de este sujeto mientras tu te escapas" - dijo Blu muy serio - "cuando yo te diga"

-"pero tu..."

-"yo estaré bien" - dijo Blu mirando a la cacatúa - "vete a la selva ¿si?"

-"si.." - dijo Perla

Pensamientos de Perla:

_-"Blu... me ha vuelto a salvar, ahora se va a enfrentar a esa cacatúa, no se lo que planea, pero al parecer sabe lo que hace y me esta tratando diferente... por que sera, bah es mal momento para pensar en eso Perla"_

fin pensamientos de Perla

-"creen que van a escapar?" - pregunto Nigel

-"eso lo veremos" - dijo Blu desafiante - "ahora Perla"

Blu se preparo para atacar a Nigel, mientras Perla se elevaba y buscaba una forma de salir, pero una pequeña boleadora apareció envolviendo a Perla y caía violentamente al primer piso, por fortuna, Marcel la agarro y la dejo en la jaula, Blu miro de inmediato de donde venia la boleadora, pudo ver que se acercaba otra, esta iba dirigida hacia el, por fortuna la esquivo, miro de donde provenía, pudo ver una sombra, era de una águila, una águila real

la águila era grande y fuerte, tenia unas sogas en su torso, tambien tenia una marca en el pecho, una que Blu reconoció inmediatamente, pero mientras lo veía, Nigel aprovecho y lo lanzo al suelo, inmovilizándolo

-"te tengo" - dijo Nigel, pero al parecer Blu no le estaba prestando atención

-"vaya, vaya, vaya... nunca pensé en ver un agente Bird commando de nuevo" - dijo la águila

-"un Rukarch eh?" - dijo Blu mientras escapaba sin ningun problema de la llave de Nigel, mandándolo lejos - "pensé que todos habían sido exterminados"

-"pues te equivocaste... aun hay varios lideres escondidos" - dijo la águila

-"pues sabes que los vamos a derrotar" - dijo Blu desafiante

-"no lo creo, no vienes en calidad de agente, mas bien como turista, y un agente sin armas no es nada" - dijo la águila muy confiada

en ese momento, una trampa se activo debajo de Blu, atándolo, sin escapatoria

-"dime una cosa" - dijo Blu mientras trataba de salir pero era inútil - "como fue que un rukarch termino aquí"

-"pues... despues de lo que sucedió en Iraq, muchos huyeron, y llegue aquí" - dijo La águila - "el trabajo no es malo, y la paga es buena"

-"has caído bajo, aun para un Rukarch" - dijo Blu

-"no creas que va a terminar así capitán" - dijo molesto - "me vengare, empezando por los bird commando"

-"y como sabias que era capitán?" - pregunto Blu

-"crees que no te reconocería" - dijo molesto - "el capitán Gunderson, el guacamayo azul que no sabe volar"

-"pero como es que..." - dijo Blu un poco asustado

-"tu dirigiste el combate en medio oriente, yo solía ser el general Zedka... y había escuchado hablar de ti"

-"al parecer mi fama me precede" - dijo Blu con una sonrisa

-"ya veremos como termina el gran capitán" - dijo irónicamente - "disecado... sera un lindo trofeo, para cuando me vengue"

-"te detendré"

-"lo dudo... sin armas ni transmisores, no eres mas que un inútil... Nigel, llévatelo de aquí"

Nigel obedeció y llevo a Blu a la jaula junto a Perla, Marcel aprovecho y saco una cadena

-"Buen trabajo Nigel" – Felicito Marcel a Nigel – "Los últimos guacamayos azules de la tierra, ajaja, valen un fortuna" – Dijo mientras le ponía la cadena a Blu y Perla

-"y que hay de esa águila" - pregunto uno de los contrabandistas

-"es la mascota de mi hermano, me la encargo por unas semanas" - dijo Marcel - "es un buen chico"

la águila siguió oculta en el entre techo del lugar, Blu se soltó de las cuerdas y pudo ver que estaba encadenado

-"buen plan eh" - dijo Perla de una manera molesta

Blu la ignoro, no dejo de mirar a la águila que era del bando enemigo de su país, las cosas se habían puesto feas

-"Llévalos a la otra habitación" – ordenó Marcel.

Fernando agarró la jaula con las dos manos, abrió otra puerta e ingresó a una habitación. Estaban entrando a la habitación que Marcel le señalo a Fernando y lograron ver montones de aves encerradas en jaulas pequeñas. Fernando los coloco encima de un alambre que colgaba

-"Perdonen amigos, no es nada personal" – Dijo Fernando dejando a Blu y Perla en la habitación mientras el se iba

El joven caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró…

-"¿Qué va a pasar con ellos?"

-"Tranquilo, nosotros les vamos a buscar una casita" – respondió Marcel mientras lo guiaba a la salida – "Ahora vete a casa con mamá"

-"Pero yo no tengo mamá…"

-"¿Padre?"

-"¿Hermano?"

-"¿Un perro?"

Fernando negó con la cabeza.

-"Ayyy… ¿lo adoptamos?" – preguntó el gordo.

Marcel sonrió, pero de repente cerró la puerta.

-"No"

Fernando se deprimió, pero luego escuchó la conversación.

-"Oiga jefe, de verdad, ¿qué pasará con esos pájaros?"

-"Tal vez hagan guacamayos asados, pero eso no importa, sólo me interesa el dinero" – contestó Marcel.

El muchacho retrocedió y se marchó.

-"¿Qué he hecho?" – se preguntaba él

* * *

Nigel estaba comiendo una pata de pollo, se lo habían dado los contrabandistas, mientras Zedka se acercaba por detrás

-"buen trabajo al infiltrarte en la clínica" - dijo Zedka - "yo no lo podría hacer mejor"

-"nadie se dio cuenta" - dijo mientras tragaba un pedazo - "solo ese guacamayo azul"

-"es por que el es diferente a los demás"

-"que es eso de Rukarch y Bird commando?" - pregunto

-"no es de importancia"

-"tiene que ver con tu pasado?"

-"dije que no tenia importancia" - dijo mas molesto

-"esta bien" - dijo Nigel sin prestar atención

-"iré a buscar comida"

-"no quieres pollo?" - ofreció Nigel

-"me gusta la carne fresca"

-"como quieras" - dijo mientras comía otro pedazo

-"quedas a cargo, no juegues con ese guacamayo azul, te lo advierto" - dijo mientras se marchaba

Nigel se quedo mirando como Zedka se alejaba, luego miro a los contrabandistas mirando el partido de Brasil y argentina, luego miro a la habitación en donde estaban los prisioneros

-"esto puede ser divertido" - dijo para si, con una cara maliciosa, luego termino de comer su pollo

* * *

**bien, ese fue el capitulo de hoy**

**a que nadie se esperaba la aparición de "ZEDKA"**

**pues ya lo irán conociendo**

**si les gusta la historia, siganme y sabrán lo que sucede, tambien puedes dejar tu comentario, es gratis**

**si no te gusta, puedes dejar tu critica, todas son bien aceptadas**

**pueden leer mis otras historias**

**"Juntos!" - "La despedida" - "La Promesa"**

**para que disfruten y comenten**

**bueno, eso es todo por ahora**

**se despide desde el fin del mundo**

**y prometiendo que mis próximas actualizaciones serán de "juntos"**

**Kazoo out**

* * *

**FECHA: Domingo 21 de Octubre del 2012**


	4. Chapter IV

**Capitulo IV**

* * *

Blu estaba inmóvil estaba mirando fijamente, y con mucho cuidado la habitación vio a todas las aves, y sus jaulas, y la forma de liberarlas, todas mostraban estar aterradas, no había nadie que tuviera el valor para salir, Perla estaba dando vueltas en círculos para buscar la forma de salir de esa jaula

-"30, 29, 28 ,27 ,26 ,25" - dijo Blu a si mismo mirando la puerta

-"hey, que te pasa?" - pregunto Perla al mirar a Blu

-"estoy calculando la situación" - dijo mientras no paraba de mirar la puerta

-"¿calculando la posición?" - pregunto Perla fastidiada - "por que no mejor me ayudas a salir de aquí"

-"no hay que salir... no todavía"

-"a que te refieres?" - pregunto Perla

-"solo debes ser paciente"

-"lo que me faltaba... ahora hay que ser paciente" - dijo fastidiada - "por que no me ayudas y nos vamos de aquí ¡YA!"

-"si sigues así no iras a ninguna parte" - dijo mientras no despegaba la vista de la puerta - "el carcelero aparecerá luego"

-"a si, que tan seguro estas?"

-"el aparecerá en 3... 2... 1..." - dijo Blu, luego se escucho un ruido

era Nigel que aparecía en la habitación, haciendo ruido

-"Creo que se me atoró algo…" - murmuró él - "¿Me ayudan?" - preguntó mientras se detenía frente a una jaula con muchas aves.

Todas las aves salieron corriendo menos una, quien se estiró hasta el pico de Nigel, pero inesperadamente lo cerró con la fuerza necesaria para arrancarle la pata mientras se reía diabólicamente.

La cacatúa despegó del suelo y se arrojó contra la jaula de los guacamayos, provocando que Perla caiga sobre Blu.

Perla miro a Blu, pensando en que tal vez el hiciera algo pervertido, pero en vez de eso, el miraba fijamente a Nigel

-"se que no soy un pájaro bonito, pero yo era Una estrella" - Dijo Nigel mostrando un cartel en la pared de una cacatúa joven – "Luces, cámara, Acción"

**Pretty Bird**

_Yo era guapo y ambicioso, todo yo avelicioso_

_Ya soy vil, un villano, un aleroso y malicioso_

_Lo tenía todo un show genial chicas mil_

_Era un galán todo para mi, de pronto vino un perico a ocupar mi puesto_

_Por eso soy tan malvado y tan deshonesto (EL era un superstar)_

_Joven y fresco (Gallardo) un ídolo gigantesco_

_(Un ave suspicaz) ¿Quién dijo eso de mí?_

_(Un ave muy veros) Yo lo rostizo eso si_

_Soy un ave fatal y brutal un criminal_

_Te crees más malo que yo, yo nunca oí de ti_

_Soy grosero, odio ser un carcelero_

_Defeco a la gente y culpo a mis compañeros… Lo hizo el_

_(Tan odioso es) Invencible (Horrendo) Iracible_

_Soy intocable, insaciable, como un lugar sin ley SOY INSUFRIBLE_

_[Perla se levanta con ayuda de blu]_

_Mis aves del Brasil (ooohhhh paraparapara) Millones van a oír_

_(Oooohhh paraparapara) diré que es lo que voy hacer_

_Hare que sean… (Ohhh ahhh ahhh)_

**_FIN CANCION_**

-"Cállense" - dijo Nigel silenciando a las aves - "es mi solo"

-"este tipo es ridículo" - pensó Blu

-"Yo los voy a hacer…. Sufrir" - Dijo Nigel posándose encima de la jaula y tomando a Perla del cuello

-"no te atrevas" - dijo Blu muy enojado al ver como Nigel tenia a Perla, subió rápidamente y le dio un duro golpe

-"auch" - se quejo Nigel - "estas buscando problemas chico bonito"

-"pues ven aquí y demuéstralo" - dijo Blu mientras ayudaba a levantar a Perla

-"no me desafíes" - dijo Nigel tratando de entrar a la jaula para pelear con Blu

Blu se había dado cuenta de que había cometido un gran error, su acción hizo que las circunstancias cambiaran

_-"maldita sea, esta cacatúa debe creer que lo tiene todo controlado, debo ser inteligente, diablos ¿por que defendí a Perla?... bah eso no importa, debo ingeniarme para salir de aqui sin que ese Rukarch se de cuenta"_

Blu comenzó a arrodillarse, y a suplicar

-"por favor, no nos hagas daño, fue solo la emoción del momento, no se volverá a repetir" - dijo Blu actuando

a Nigel le dio risa la forma patética en como Blu estaba, mientras que Perla lo veía como un ridículo y cobarde

-"eso no me la espere de un BirdCommando" - dijo Nigel mientras veía el show de Blu - "dulces pesadillas"

Nigel se fue volando mientras reía diabólicamente.

Blu siguió con su show hasta que se sintió el portazo que dio Nigel al salir de la habitación, luego, el volvió a ser el de siempre

-"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Blu algo preocupado.

-"No…"

-"¿Te duele algo?"

-"¡Definitivamente no!" – gritó ella mientras golpeaba la jaula.

-"¡Oye, tranquila!" – exclamó Blu – "¿Qué haces?"

-"¡Largarme de aquí!" – contestó ella – "¿Vas a ayudarme o qué?"

-"si, pero relajate, no tenemos que llamar la atención" - dijo Blu

-"espera" - dijo confundida - "que?..."

-"el teatro que hice, fue para despistar a ese sujeto, pero podría acabar fácilmente con el" - dijo Blu presumiendo

-"entonces por que no lo hiciste" - dijo molesta Perla - "si eres tan bueno, por que no fuiste y acabaste con el"

-"bueno por que..." - Blu se había dado cuenta de que Perla no debía saber nada de los rukacrh o los birdcomando - "esa águila que tu viste, es muy peligrosa, si esa cacatúa nos detiene por unos momentos, esa águila llegara, y conozco ese tipo de águilas... créeme"

-"bien... dime, ahora como salimos de aqui" - dijo haciendo fuerza en los barrotes - "es imposible salir por aqui"

-"Tranquila, tranquila" - dijo Blu - "Sólo abre la puerta y listo" - agregó mientras abría la puerta de la jaula.

-"Es una broma…" - murmuró ella sintiéndose como una tonta.

-"bien, ahora debemos liber..." - dijo Blu tratando de salir de la jaula, pero Perla trato de salir volando inmediatamente de ahí

-"¡VUELA RÁPIDO!" – gritó Perla mientras salía volando, pero Blu utilizó se aferro a las barras de la ventana – "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

-"no... ¿que estas haciendo tu?" - dijo Blu molesto

-"huyendo de aqui"

-"y que hay de todas esas aves" - dijo señalando a todas las aves encerradas - "no las podemos abandonar"

-"pero que estas hablando?" - dijo Perla que todavía no entendía el por que Blu no quería escapar, o al menos, no lo comprendía

-"ademas... yo no puedo volar.." - en ese momento, apareció Nigel, que había sorprendido a los guacamayos, y le dio un duro golpe en la cara a Blu, dejándolo un poco mareado, se soltó y junto a Perla, comenzaron a decender, por suerte había una cuerda que los salvo, Perla no podía creer que ahora Blu estaba inconsciente

Blu abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se iba a estrellar con la pared, aprovecho y se puso en posición para amortiguarla, pero en cambio Perla se dio un buen porrazo

-"te Odio" - dijo Perla

Luego de unos segundos cayeron sobre una caja llena de polietileno.

-"¿Hay algo más que debas decirme?" – preguntó ella muy enojada.

-"si, bien, no se volar... y que?" - dijo molesto

-"bien, despues seguimos con eso... ahora CORRE" - dijo mientras se ponian a correr de los contrabandistas

Salieron corriendo, pero Blu tropezó con la cadena, cayó sobre Perla y juntos se arrastraron por el suelo.

-"Perla, escúchame, quizás volar no sea lo mío, pero caminar sí" – dijo él – "Sólo sígueme, pata de afuera, pata de adentro"

-"Sí, ya entendí, afuera, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera…" – repetía ella.

los dos contrabandistas iban corriendo muy rápido detrás de los guacamayos.. Perla era muy lenta a la velocidad que iba Blu

-"perfecto… encadenada a la única ave en el mundo que no vuela" – Dijo ella molesta

-"eso es" - dijo Blu deteniéndose de golpe mientras una idea se le cruzaba por la cabeza

-"que demonios estas haciendo" - dijo Perla muy asustada mientras veía como los contrabandistas se acercaban

-"no se volar... pero tengo otras buenas habilidades" - dijo con una sonrisa

Blu tomo a Perla y la cargo encima de el, y comenzó a correr muy rápido por los costados, haciendo "parkour" y subiendo por las paredes muy rápido perdiendo a los contrabandistas, el desciende varias cuadras con Perla en su espalda... se dieron cuenta de que los habían perdido, Blu siguio llevando a a Perla hasta que llegaron a un lugar seguro

-"los perdimos" - dijo Perla emocionada

-"todavía no" - dijo serio al mirar como se acercaba Nigel, no se podía a poner a Pelear con el, una de las razones era que si lo hacia, los contrabandistas podían alcanzarlos... o algo mucho peor

se pusieron a correr, Blu vio que a lo lejos había un gato, rápidamente se puso a ladrar y el gato salio disparado, sorprendiendo a Perla

Blu y Perla iban corriendo muy agitados, Nigel estaba a punto de agarrarlos pero ellos inconscientemente no se dieron cuenta que iban hacia el vació y así fue. Cayeron en una red que los reboto hacia a una casa que pronto entraron a un balde donde empezaron a girar sin control hasta que salieron hacia los tejados de Rio de Janeiro, pero para su suerte cayeron sobre una lata de tejado. Estaban deslizándose en bajada por los tejados de las casas mientras que Nigel estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos. Blu y Perla se dieron cuenta de ello pero también se dieron cuenta que se les acababa el camino.

-"oh oh" - dijo al ver que se iban a estrellar

-"agárrate" - dijo Blu cambiando de dirección haciendo que Nigel se estrelle con el generador de corriente, causando un apagón en toda la ciudad

Blu miró hacia atrás y ahí vio a Nigel electrocutándose.

-"Eso es todo" – dijo Perla - "ahora, como nos bajamos de esta cosa"

Blu no respondió, simplemente manipulo la chapa hasta llegar a una bajada segura, logro aterrizar sin ningun problema

-"eso fue divertido" - exclamo Perla contenta, pero luego su sonrisa se apago al ver que Blu estuviese tan serio

-"te parece divertido lo que hiciste" - dijo Blu regañando a Perla

-"que rayos te pasa" - dijo Perla malhumorada

-"que me pasa... te diré lo que me pasa" - dijo Blu molesto señalando de donde venían pero todo estaba muy oscuro - "allá hay aproximadamente 100 aves encerradas, que en cualquier momento pudieran morir a manos de ese Rukarch"

-"Rukarch?" - pregunto Perla - "tuvimos suerte de salir nosotros dos, y ¿tu querías liberarlos a todos?"

-"yo no abandono a nadie, y menos si esta en problemas" - dijo muy serio

-"ni siquiera los conocías" - dijo Perla muy enojada

-"no necesito conocer a alguien para ayudarlo"

-"te la quieres dar de super-héroe acaso?" - dijo Perla - "dime una cosa,¿que es lo que quieres? te devolverías y te enfrentarías a esos sujetos"

-"si, eso haré"

-"te derrotaran, perderás contra ellos y te encerraran"

-"me escapo de nuevo" - dijo Blu

-"estas loco"

-"Y tu eres una egoísta Perla" - dijo Blu de una manera muy hiriente - "solo te preocupas por ti"

Perla se sintió muy mal... esas palabras eran completamente ciertas, Blu trato de irse pero se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenado, se le había olvidado

-"iremos hacia allá" - ordeno Blu

-"estas solo en eso" - dijo Perla - "ni sueñes que te acompañare"

-"da igual... despues de todo lo único que haces es estorbar" - dijo Blu de una manera muy antipática, ya se había dado cuenta de que no podía hacer nada si seguía con esa cadena - "pero debemos encontrar la forma de librarnos de esta cadena"

-"como sugieres que lo hagamos?"

-"debemos conseguir un herrero o un mecánico"

-"¿que son esas cosas?"

-"Son humanos con herramientas útiles, es lo único que puede ayudarnos" - dijo Blu viendo el perímetro - "pero eso deberá ser mañana, por ahora debemos buscar un lugar para pasar la noche..."

hubo un silencio incomodo por unos minutos

-"tu eres de por aqui... debes conocer algún lugar" - dijo Blu

-"si, en realidad si conozco un sitio seguro"

-"a si? donde es?"

* * *

Nigel estaba despertando, poco a poco estaba abriendo los ojos, pudo observar el generador en donde se estrello, y vio que estaba rodeado por gallinas

-"váyanse de aqui aves sin cerebro" - grito furioso mientras ahuyentaba a las gallinas

de repente observo como un de esas gallinas era embestida por una aguila, Zedka tomo la gallina y la degolló

-"Zedka" - dijo Nigel sorprendido

-"a si que... los guacamayos escaparon" - dijo con calma mientras arrancaba una de las patas a la gallina

-"no fue mi culpa..."

-"no te culpo, estaba pensando en cuanto se iba a demorar en escaparse el agente"

-"ese tipo es un cobarde" - dijo mientras alardeaba - "debiste ver como me suplicaba"

-"idiota" - dijo Zedka furioso mientras estrellaba a Nigel contra la pared - "el lo actuó todo, para no alarmarte" - Zedka comenzó a presionar muy fuerte el cuello de Nigel

-"agggg ahhhh" - dijo mientras era asfixiado

-"te dije que no lo subestimaras... ahora esta libre" - dijo mientras lo soltaba

-"lo encontrare"

-"sera difícil" - dijo serio - "un agente en esta gran ciudad sera muy difícil de encontrar"

-"conseguiré un poco de ayuda"

-"te refieres a esos inútiles monos?

-"tienes una idea mejor?"

-"si... separemonos... yo utilizare mis metodos, y tu los tuyos..."

-"Que tienes pensado para ese guacamayo azul?"

-"mi venganza"

-"muerto no nos servirá de mucho"

-"eso es verdad... no lo matare, lo haré sufrir tanto que suplicara su muerte..." - cuando termino de decirlo se marcho muy rápido

-"presumido" - dijo a si mismo mientras se elevaba en dirección contraria y le daba un corto circuito de vez en cuando

* * *

Blu y Perla estuvieron caminando un buen rato por las calles en completo silencio, ambos estaban muy enojados ellos se habían tratado mal y la relación no parecía mejorar, Perla estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho Blu. la hizo sentir mal, ella tenia ganas de desahogarse, pero con alguien tan hiriente como Blu, seguramente el se burlaría a ella no le gusto para nada el trato de Blu, pero el la había ayudado, la defendió con valor, eso a lo mejor daba a entender a Perla que Blu no era un mal chico, solo que era una persona muy temperamental, serio y muy frio, tal vez si ella cambiaba el trato, Blu se comportaría de forma diferente

caminaron hasta que llegaron al limite, cruzaron una cerca y llegaron a la selva

-"¿la selva?" - dijo Blu muy confundido - "¿a eso lo llamas un lugar seguro?"

ambos iban caminando por el medio de la selva, Blu estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento, no se confiaba para nada de ese lugar

-"Lamento tener que decir esto pero aquí vive nuestra especie" - Dijo perla enojada

-"como digas... solo espero que sepas lo que haces"

-"oye, yo tampoco confió de tus métodos"

-"pero son completamente profesionales"

-"como tu actuación?" - dijo Perla en forma burlona

-"no es la primera vez que estoy prisionero"

-"supongo que si... eres una mascota"

-"no me refería a eso" - dijo Blu con un animo distinto - "la verdad es que cuando estoy en mi casa no soy para nada un prisionero"

-"entonces de donde sacaste el método de actuación?"

-"pues, he estado en muchos lugares, y he caído en manos de aves como esa cacatúa los conozco bien, y se como lidiar con ellos" - dijo Blu con tranquilidad - "a esos sujetos no hay que tenerles miedo"

-"y que hay de esa aguila... a la cual llamaste rusar?" - pregunto Perla con interés

-"es Rukarch... y a esa si que es peligrosa"

-"como es que lo sabes?"

-"por que eran unas bestias asesinas... son un grupo de aves muy peligrosas, pero se suponía que ya estaban acabados"

-"al parecer no" - dijo Perla - "y como es que sabes todo eso?"

-"bueno por que..." - dijo Blu , pero antes de revelar su secreto, recordó que no debía hablarlo con Perla - "eso es secreto"

-"que aburrido eres..."

-"bueno, acaso crees que soy tu payaso?" - dijo Blu poniendo una cara seria, que le causo gracia a Perla y ella no pudo aguantarse y se puso a reír

-"jajajaja" - se reía Perla

-"que es tan chistoso?" - dijo Blu confundido, pero al ver la risa de Perla, el tambien comenzó a reírse - "jajajajajaja"

-"debiste ver tu cara" - dijo Perla al terminar de reír

Blu y Perla estaban pasando por un momento muy agradable, todo el enojo se desvaneció por un momento estuvieron bromeándose y lanzando chistes, y no paraban de reír. Pero Blu escucho un ruido, se coloco en estado de alerta y de inmediato se escabullo en un arbusto

-"Blu que pasa" - pregunto Perla siguiendo a Blu

-"shhhhhh" - silencio Blu a Perla

Perla se quedo inmóvil, no sabia bien lo que estaba haciendo Blu, este se metió mas adentro, Perla no podía verlo, de repente vio como la cadena se agitaba mucho, ella fue hacia donde estaba Blu, y cuando llego, el estaba noqueando a una enorme serpiente

-"nos estaba acechando" - dijo Blu, volviendo a ser tan frió y serio como siempre

-"ohh rayos, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta"

-"si no hubiera estado atento, lo mas probable es que uno de los dos estuviéramos muertos" - dijo Blu dejando a un lado la serpiente - "sigues creyendo que este es un lugar seguro"

-"Por eso vivimos en los arboles y no en el suelo" – Dijo señalando un árbol – "Después de ti"

-"no estoy muy seguro de que eso sea un lugar para pasar la noche"

-"de que hablas?" - dijo Perla mientras trataba de elevarse y apoyarse en el árbol -"voy a tener que arrastrarte"

-"sigo pensando que es mala idea"

-"como va a hacer una mala idea esto..." - se detuvo Perla al ver una enorme araña que se acercaba a la cara, lo que hizo que se asustara y se cayera al suelo, por suerte Blu alcanzo a agarrarla con sus alas

-"te dije que era mala idea" - dijo Blu en un tono casi romántico a Perla le encanto ese momento, y quedo perpleja por unos momentos, pero luego recupero los estribos

-"y a donde quieres ir?" - dijo Perla mientras se bajaba de las fuertes alas de Blu

-"me sentiría más seguro en algo mas civilizado" - Luego Blu vio una atalaya – "Oye ¿y allá?"

-"emmm de acuerdo"

ambos se pusieron a caminar en dirección a la atalaya abandonada

-"Tenemos que llegar hasta allá arriba"

-"¿Cómo subiremos?" - dijo Perla ,luego recordó que Blu no sabia volar - "No puedo creer que te tenga que arrastras hasta ahí arriba" – Dijo perla mirando la atalaya

-"¿Arrástrame? Mira esto, Yo me encargo" – Dijo blu adelantándose y arrastrando a perla. Blu empezó a subir ágilmente mientras Perla estaba colgando de la cadena, quien sólo se reía.

-"¡AUCH!, Blu espera, Auch, Blu" - dijo perla hasta que se pudo sujetar de uno de los palos de soporte

-"Entonces… ¿Quién esta arrastrando a quien ah?" – Dijo Blu con una cara juguetona

-"Ja ja muy divertido" – dijo irónicamente , Pero fue interrumpida por Blu que siguió subiendo. Cuando llegaron a lo más alto ,Blu levanto de un a Perla

-"¿Ves? ¿Quién necesita volar?" – Dijo Blu, con actitud muy diferente a la que mostraba normalmente, de hecho, estaba demostrando quien era realmente en el interior, un Blu muy juguetón

-"Las aves… las aves necesitan volar. Volar es…" – dijo perla y luego dio suspiro luego mostró mucha alegría reflejada en su rostro– "Es libertad y no tener que depender de nadie mas ¿No quieres eso?"

-"no lo se..." - dijo Blu serio - "Pasaremos la noche aquí"

-"Vaya, es una vista hermosa" – opinó ella sonriendo – "¿No crees?"

-"Sí, es bastante bonito" - dijo Blu volviendo con su tono de voz juguetona, al parecer era un poco bipolar

-"has visto otros paisajes así" - pregunto

-"emmm no realmente" - dijo recordando - "para ser sincero, este lugar es muy calmado"

-"calmado dices... hemos tenido una noche muy agitada al decir verdad" - dijo Perla

-_"si tan solo supieras lo que es tener un día verdaderamente agitado"_ - pensó Blu

-"y todo eso me tiene muy cansada" – Dijo ella acomodándose en una de las esquinas de la atalaya - "Hay que ir a dormir"

-"yo me quedare despierto... para asegurarme de que todo este bien"

-"Descansa" – Dijo Perla muy tiernamente y con una voz suave mientras cerraba los ojos

-"Descansa Perla" – Dijo Blu mientras la miraba, luego se puso a observar el paisaje

Blu se quedo despierto un par de horas mientras estaba vigilando que no hubiese peligro

-_"demonios, como lo haré ese Rukarch estaba bien preparado, en cambio yo no tengo nada, tranquilízate Blu, solo necesitas un buen plan... "_ - pensaba Blu - _"demonios, Stryker no me dejo traer ninguna arma.. sin tan solo tuviera el transmisor, no tendría nada de que preocuparme"_

despues de unas horas se dio cuenta de que no había nada de que preocuparse, se acomodo y se preparo para dormir, pero antes contemplo a Perla que dormía muy tranquilamente

_-"vaya... es hermosa, tambien es simpática claro, no es agradable siempre, pero conociéndola mejor es muy tierna. supongo que son los cambios de actitud de los que me hablaba Dayku... vaya realmente las hembras son un misterio. y creo que no la he tratado muy bien, si quiero cumplir mi misión, debo ser mas amable con ella... ademas, no es tan mala idea, me siento bien cuando converso con ella, tal vez si la conociera y la tratara mejor... esto pudiera funcionar, bah Blu, estan pasando cosas muy serias y tu te preocupas por eso... mejor concentremos en nuestras prioridades"_

* * *

**bien, ese fue el capitulo de hoy**

**si les gusta la historia, siganme y sabrán lo que sucede, tambien puedes dejar tu comentario, es gratis**

**si no te gusta, puedes dejar tu critica, todas son bien aceptadas**

**pueden leer mis otras historias**

**"Juntos!" - "La despedida" - "La Promesa"**

**para que disfruten y comenten**

**debo agradecer a Dayku por dejarme utilizar su nombre para un personaje... tambien a Bio Impacto por dejarme utilizar a Daniela**

**por cierto, he recibido mensajes de que esta historia es similar a la de bio-impcto "mi hogar"**

**deben saber que no le copie, mas bien me inspire en la película de hecho, siempre que escribo un pedazo, repaso la escena correspondiente... y si hay similitudes, es ****coincidencia**

**Bravo Bio impacto... pensamos igual XD **

**bueno, eso es todo por ahora**

**se despide desde el fin del mundo**

**Kazoo out**

* * *

**FECHA: Lunes 29 de Octubre del 2012**


	5. Chapter V

**Capitulo V**

* * *

Blu estaba caminando por los techos de una ciudad, al parecer eran de medio oriente, ya que habían un montón de simbologia musulmana, el estaba acompañado de unas doce aves, todas jóvenes en su mayoría se encontraban halcones, pero había una que otra lechuza, pero el único que era una ave tropical, era Blu, el teniente Blu, estaba comandando un pequeño escuadrón de reconocimiento, el teniente estaba revisando el área con sus binoculares miro hacia atrás y miro a su escuadrón descansando

-"señor... necesitamos descansar" - dijo uno de los novatos

-"pero solo llevamos cuatro horas" - dijo Blu regañando a su escuadrón

-"señor... estamos muy agotados"

-"esta bien.. descansen por un momento" - dijo Blu - "tu, tu y tu, estén de vigías y todos, estén listo para cualquier sorpresa"

-"si señor" - dijeron a coro, Blu se fue y se coloco a mirar hacia al norte

-"el teniente es un antipático" - murmuro uno de los soldados

-"esta obsesionado con la misión" - agrego otro

-"dicen que no tiene madre" - dijo uno en calidad de broma

-"mira, ni siquiera descansa"

-"dicen que pertenecía al legendario equipo Rooftops antes de que fueran emboscados"

-"nadie sobrevivió" - agrego otro

-"si nadie sobrevivió, por que el teniente Gunderson sigue aquí" - agrego un soldado, era un halcón, su nombre era Paul

-"nadie lo sabe" - dijo un soldado

-"como es eso?" - insistió Paul - "nadie ha leído los registros, el informe de la misión?

-"son confidenciales"

-"incluso hicimos una apuesta"

-"va en 300 dolares" - dijo otro soldado - "y cada vez va en aumento"

-"en realidad nadie sabe como sobrevivió?" - dijo Paul

-"por que no vas y le preguntas"

-"eso haré" - dijo Paul levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Blu

-"se va a meter en problemas" - dijo un soldado mientras observaba a Paul dirigiéndose a Blu

Paul llego y se coloco al lado de Blu

-"que sucede?" - dijo Blu al observar al recién llegado

-"nada señor, los soldados están descansando y no hay novedad"

-"entonces?"

-"emm solo quería hacerle una pregunta" - dijo algo tímido al ver la presencia de Blu - "como sabe, soy nuevo, y he escuchado un rumor de usted"

Blu lanzo un gruñido, pero Paul quería saber

-"usted fue del legendario equipo Rooftops?"

-"eso es lo que querías saber?"

-"bueno, yo escuche que ese equipo fue sorprendido en una emboscada, y que no hubo sobrevivientes, solo tu"

-"y que es lo que quieres saber eh?" - dijo Blu molesto - "solo cumplí mi deber, y tu también debes hacer lo mismo"

Blu se fue y se dirigió al resto del escuadrón,

-"recogan todo" - ordeno - "vamos.. debemos cruzar 50 kilómetros antes de que anochezca"

todos se quejaron, y miraron con furia a Paul, que quedo sin poder satisfacer su gran curiosidad, pero antes que partieron, uno de los vigías había divisado algo a las cercanías

-"Teniente, mire esto" - dijo el vigía, Blu se acerco y miro por los binoculares

-"al parecer es lo que andábamos buscando" - dijo Blu - "Rukarch"

-"es una tropa bien armada" - dijo un soldado

-"no tanto como nosotros" - dijo otro

-"crees que deben tener el artilugio?" - pregunto el medico

-"hey doc" - dijo Blu - "llama a base, que mande un trasporte ,refuerzos y municiones"

-"si señor" - dijo el medico

-"vamos a atacar" - dijo Blu

-"señor, realmente cree que ellos lo tengan?"

-"es probable"

-"pero si es un artefacto tan valioso, por que lo tendría un escuadro tan pequeño"

-"para no llamar la atención si ellos fueran mas, seguramente llamarían mas la atención. los grupos pequeños son los mejores"

-"esta bien"

-"preparemos un ataque sorpresa" - ordeno Blu

todos se prepararon para atacar... con Blu al mando

* * *

Un rayo de luz golpeaba la cara de Perla, lo que hizo que se despertara, lanzo un largo bostezo, abrió los ojos un poco mas, miro a su lado y noto que Blu no estaba, se dio cuenta de que la cadena que estaba en su pie estaba en movimiento, la siguió y pudo ver que Blu estaba al otro lado del poste haciendo barras (el ejercicio de levantarse usando únicamente, en este caso, las alas)

-"98... 99... 100..." - contaba mientras terminaba de hacer su sesion de ejercicios sin percatarse de que Perla lo estaba observando

-"buenos días" - dijo Perla - "hace cuanto que estas despierto?"

-"oh Perla eres tu" - dijo Blu - "vaya, tu si que eres buena para dormir, yo llevo despierto horas"

-"y has hecho ejercicios todo ese rato?" - dijo Perla

-"si... no es nada" - dijo Blu mientras se secaba con una hoja, el sudor demostraba que Blu se había esforzado mucho

-"ya veo... no crees que es un poco exagerado?"

-"un poco de ejercicios no hacen mal"

-"si, pero el problema ahora es que apestas"

-"oye, ese es el olor de la victoria" - dijo Blu alegre

-"si, pero la victoria apesta" - dijo Perla mientras se tapaba las narices - "sera mejor que te des un baño"

-"vi un lago en las cercanías"

-"eso servirá"

Blu y Perla bajaron la atalaya Blu la bajo como si fuera estos tubos que utilizan los bomberos, mientras que Perla agitaba sus alas para decender elegantemente, luego fueron al pequeño rio que estaba a las cercanías, Blu se metió al agua... y Perla lo siguió

-"emmm, que haces?" - pregunto Blu un poco incomodo

-"me vengo a bañar, yo tambien quiero estar limpia" - dijo Perla - "ademas, el rio no es tuyo"

-"si tienes razón" - dijo Blu mientras se sentía como un estúpido, el le dio la espalda a Perla

-"por que me das la espalda" - dijo Perla juguetona

-"para darte privacidad" - respondió Blu - "no quiero que creas que soy un pervertido"

-"yo se que no lo eres" - dijo Perla - "he notado que tu no eres como los otros machos, de hecho eres muy diferente"

-"que quieres decir?"

-"que tu tienes principios, morales.. y te comportas muy serio, pero tambien puedes ser amigable" - dijo Perla - "ademas eres todo un caballero, no eres como los idiotas con los que me junte antes"

-"pero yo... disculpa que te diga esto, o que te lo recuerde" - dijo Blu un poco perplejo - "pero tu y yo no nos llevamos muy bien ayer, e incluso por poco te doy una paliza... que por cierto, discúlpame"

-"si pero... yo te ataque primero, ademas , debo admitir que eres el primero que me gana en mucho tiempo" - dijo Presumiendo - "yo me había peleado con todos mis novios, y a todos ellos les quebré algo"

-"debieron ser unos débiles" - dijo Blu - "y unos tontos.. ¿que hicieron como para que tu los atacaras?"

-"lo de siempre" - dijo Perla despues de dar un suspiro - "infieles"

-"ya veo, lo siento" - dijo Blu mientras se terminaba de duchar, Perla tambien termino y se dio vuelta, vio a Blu secándose con una toalla (hoja), le llamo la atención su físico, ella había estado con aves fuertes, pero Blu era sobresaliente

-"no te preocupes... ya he aprendido mi lección" - dijo Perla mientras caminaban a tierra firme - "y dime, ¿ha habido alguna chica en tu vida?"

-"emmm no..."

-"y eso a que se debe?" - dijo mientras pensaba - "¿pero como si es tan guapo?"

-"la verdad es que yo soy el culpable, le dedicaba mucho tiempo a mis misiones y casi no tuve vida social... menos tener alguna cita"

-"misiones?" - pregunto Perla extrañada

Blu había metido la pata otra vez, se equivoco al decir un dato que era confidencial, Perla no debía saber de su trabajo necesitaba una forma de desviar el tema

-"bueno... dije eso por que... es una forma de decirle a los viajes" - Dijo Blu pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de su estomago – "ufff Que hambre tengo"

-"Si yo igual" – Dijo ella tocándose el estomago y olvidando por completo la pregunta que le había hecho a Blu

Blu y Perla empezaron a buscar arboles de jugosos mangos. Cuando los encontraron se estaban por dar por vencidos al ver que estaban muy alto y era casi imposible subir estando encadenados, Perla no sabia que hacer, miro a Blu y se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo una especie de lanza con una rama derecha y una piedra

-"emmmm, ¿que haces?" - pregunto

-"una lanza.." - dijo mientras la amarraba

-"y crees que eso funcionara?"

-"si, lo hará" - dijo Blu al terminar los últimos detalles, vio que la lanza que estaba firme - "bien, ahora concéntrate - dijo a si mismo mientras apuntaba a una rama

Perla se quedo mirando como lanzaba la lanza y como cortaba la rama, haciendo que cayeran varios mangos

-"¡GENIAL! impresionante Blu"

-"Eso no fue nada" – Dijo Blu presumiendo sus habilidades – "Y ahora a comer, que me estoy muriendo de hambre"

Perla se comió dos mangos que saco de la rama caída y Blu solo se comió uno. Ambos quedaron muy satisfechos

-"bien... ya comimos" - dijo Blu - "ahora debemos encontrar la forma de quitarnos esta cadena"

-"y como crees que podamos hacerlo?"

-"emmm hay que buscar un herrero, eso servirá.. pero para eso debemos ir a la ciudad"

-"con los humanos?" - dijo Perla muy insegura - "no nada de eso, yo no quiero volver allí"

-"lo siento, pero no hay otra forma, despues de que nos quitemos esta cadena, no volveras a verlos jamas si quieres"

-"pero no quiero que me vuelvan a encerrar"

-"no lo harán"

-"pero, y si..." - dijo Perla pero luego fue interrumpida por Blu

-"si te llegasen a capturar, te prometo que te liberare... no me importa como"

-"en serio harías eso?"

-"si, mientras eso te mantenga tranquila, y así nos libramos de esta cadena"

-"oh, muchas gracias" - dijo Perla mientras abrazaba Blu

-"hey, todavía no me agradezcas, primero debemos..." - dijo Blu de una manera muy simpática pero de repente se quedo callado, Perla lo miro y noto que tenia una cara muy seria

-"que sucede?" - pregunto Perla un poco asustada

-"nos estan asechando" - murmuro Blu muy serio mientras miraba fijamente a una zona, en donde había muchas hojas - "y no es uno, son muchos"

pasaron unos momentos y salieron dos hermosos y tiernos tucancitos que fueron hacia ellos. Uno se subió en las alas de Perla y el otro le pedía a Blu que lo tomara

-"¡Cuidado Blu! Podrían matarte de la ternura" – Dijo Perla sarcásticamente mientras que el tucancito seguía pidiéndole que lo tomara.

-"Ejem… no estoy muy seguro" – Dijo Blu un poco nervioso mientras lo tomaba. Perla lo miraba con alegría

Pero entonces el tucan empezó a sacarle las plumas a Blu reacciono rápido y se lo quito, lanzandolo lejos

-"¡ATAQUEN!" – Grito el tucan y De la nada apareció todo un ejército de tucancitos que atacaron a Blu y a Perla dándole mordiscos, arañazos, picotazos, pellizcos, piquete de ojos, codazos y cosquillas. pero Blu los esquivaba con mucha facilidad, mientras veía como torturaban a la pobre y bonita Perla, pero despues de un rato se dieron cuenta de que Perla era una presa muy fácil y aburrida, a si que era mejor atacar a Blu

-"¡A EL!" - grito el tucan mientras comandaba a todos su hermanos, que superaban la docena

-"quieren jugar rudo" - dijo Blu con una sonrisa maliciosa - "pues entonces... jugare rudo"

* * *

-"bien novatos... hoy le enseñaremos el combate cuerpo a cuerpo" - dijo Stryker a un grupo de novatos, todas eran unas águilas

-"SI SEÑOR" - respondieron a coro

-"ustedes pueden pelear contra un enemigo" - dijo Stryker - "pero les enseñaremos a pelear con mucho mas que eso, incluso a decenas... deben aprender a desafiar a muchos"

todos se quedaron callados

-"que acaso tienen miedo" - continuo Stryker desafiante

-"NO SEÑOR"

-"entonces.. que les sucede mujercillas"

una aguila dio un paso al frente

-"que pasa contigo cabo" - grito Stryker - "acaso tienes algo que decirme"

-"eso lo que usted pide es imposible señor" - dijo muy tímidamente pero a la vez firme - "pelear contra mas de diez enemigos es imposible"

-"a si que... ¿imposible dices?" - dijo Stryker

-"Si señor"

-"cuantos hay en este grupo?"

-"hay cuarenta señor" - respondió el cabo

-"esta bien... ¡GUNDERSON!" - grito Stryker, en pocos segundos Blu estaba entrando en escena

-"SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR" - grito Blu

-"escúchenme bien, maricas... vamos a hacer una demostración... el que logre derribar a Gunderson, sera premiado, le daré todo el porno que hemos requisado... y es bastante y los que no lo hagan, serán obligados a limpiar las cañerías con sus cepillos de dientes"

todos se pusieron a mirar agresivamente a Blu, el premio por derribarlo era muy tentador

-"y que estan esperando... derriben a este sujeto" - ordeno Stryker mientras señalaba a Blu

los cuarenta cabos atacaron muy intensamente a Blu, pero ninguno logro derribarlo, Blu dejo e el suelo a todos, y ni siquiera estaba cansado, los dejo en el suelo y se retiro a hacer sus deberes

Stryker se acerco al cabo que hablo con el unos momentos antes

-"imposible me decías?, no me vengas con estupideces " - dijo con una sonrisa burlona ,luego se dirigió a todo el pelotón adolorido - "TODOS PASARAN LA NOCHE LIMPIANDO LAS TUBERÍAS DE ESTE LUGAR, Y CUANDO AMANEZCA, QUIERO VERLAS TAN LIMPIAS QUE PUEDA HACERLE EL AMOR A TODAS SUS PERRAS MADRES Y HACERLAS LAMER EL PISO, Y LO HARÉ A SI QUE LEVANTEN SUS DÉBILES CULOS Y VAYAN A LIMPIAR"

* * *

Blu esquivo todos los ataques, y luego tomaba por sorpresa a los tucanes, de una forma no muy violenta los arrojaba lejos y agarraba a uno de ellos y lo utilizaba como arma, no paso ni siquiera un minuto, y ya todos estaban derribados en el suelo, Blu los derroto sin ningun problema

-"oye detente, ¿no ves que son niños?" - dijo Perla - "fuiste muy duro con ellos"

-"pues ellos me provocaron" - se excuso Blu

-"si, pero eres el mas grande" - dijo Perla mientras se acercaba a uno de ellos y lo acaricio - "pobrecito"

-"eso fue ¡super!" - dijo el pequeño tucan levantándose

-"eso fue muy divertido" - exclamo otro

-"eres mejor peleando que papa"

-"otra vez otra vez"

todos fueron a alabar a Blu por sus destrezas como peleador

-"podrías enseñarnos?" - dijo uno muy inocentemente

Blu miro a Perla de una forma muy burlesca, ella quedo como una tonta

-"si, pero primero se deben tranquilizar, ¿entendieron?" - ordeno Blu

-"si" - dijeron todos, poniéndose en fila

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" – preguntó un tucan adulto mientras decencia al lugar, y observo como Blu tenia bien formados a sus hijos, cosa que lo extraño bastante - "como fue que lo hiciste?"

-"hacer que?" - pregunto Blu

-"tenerlos así.. controlados, nunca lo había visto tan tranquilos"

-"a bueno, eso , es algo que aprendí de pequeño"

-"pues, seria bueno que me lo enseñaras, así me podría tomar unas vacaciones, estos niños son diecisiete y uno en camino" – Dijo el tucan señalando el nido y entonces vio a sus niños agitando el huevo - "¡HEY! No es una maraca dejen de agitarlo" – Grito el, pero no hicieron caso

-"háganlo" - ordeno Blu, y ellos lo hicieron inmediatamente

-"wow , tu si que eres bueno en eso" - dijo Rafael - "Y bien… ¿Van al carnaval tórtolos?"

-"GUAU em…. ¿Tórtolos?" – Dijo Perla enojada mirando a Blu

-"solo somos conocidos, lo único que nos une es esta cadena" - dijo Blu muy serio - "conoces algún mecánico o alguien que pueda romperla"

-"MMM… Suerte para ustedes ahora conocen a Rafael, y Rafael conoce a todo el mundo" - dijo Rafael - "Tengo un amigo, es un mecánico profesional"

-"perfecto" - dijo Blu - "y en donde esta?"

-"en..." - Rafael fue interrumpido por un grito

-"RAFAEL!" - grito Eva, la esposa de Rafael

-"AH, Emmm Eva mi amor, estaba llevando a esta joven pareja a ver a Luis" – Dijo Rafael abrasando a Blu y a Perla

-"¿A Luis? JA… a mi no me vengas ¡CON TUS COSAS! Tú y tu amigo se quieren ir al carnaval" – Dijo Eva poniéndose de alas cruzadas

-"AHHHH… carnaval" – Suspiro Rafael – "Esa hermosa época que conocí la mejor esposa y amante del mundo" – Dijo Rafael muy románticamente y besando el ala de su esposa

-Guag… - Se quejo Perla con una cara de desprecio

-"JA…." – Dijo Eva separándose de Rafael

-"un recuerdo la canción que sonaba la primera vez que te vi corazon" – Dijo Rafael románticamente

_Tall and tan and_

_Young and lovely_

_The girl from Ipanema_

_Goes walking_

-"Vamos mi amor canta" – Dijo Rafael a su amada quien estaba siguiendo el ritmo.

_And when she passes_

_Each one she passes goes, AAHHHHHHHH_

Blu y Perla se asustaron a la horrible vos que tenia Eva al cantar mientras que Rafael la miraba con dulzura

-"ay, como el rio de miel, cada vez más dulce" – Suspiro él a su esposa

-"Auchh… creo que el amor también es sordo" – Dijo Perla mirando a Blu de reojo

-"VEN AQUÍ, JEJEJE" – Dijo Rafael inclinando a su esposa para besarla

-"ajajaja mmmm" – Gimió Eva dándole apasionados besos a Rafael – "OK… llévalos con Luis pero vuelve rápido"

-"y no tienes que preocuparte por los niños, mi amigo los ha controlado bien.. mira" - dijo Rafael señalando a sus hijos bien formados

-"wow, eso es sorprendente" - dijo Eva - "no te tardes"

-"Eres… un… ángel, te extrañare mi juguito de mango" – Dijo Rafael dirigiéndose así Blu y Perla - "La verdad no puedo creer que me allá dejado ir" – Dijo Rafael en vos baja

-"¿Qué tan lejos esta ese Luis?" – Dijo Blu

-"No mucho, llegaríamos en media hora a vuelo de tucan" – Dijo Rafael asiendo una demostración con su ala

-"Y ¿Cuánto a pie? – Pregunto Blu

-"¿Qué?" – Pregunto confundido Rafael

-"Don bobo, no sabe volar" – Dijo Perla molestamente mientras Blu la miro enojado

-"tienes que destacar mis defectos siempre?" - dijo molesto - "ya veo el momento de separarme de ti"

-"Pe, pero es un ave" – Dijo Rafael

-"NO TODAS VUELAN" - dijo Blu

-"OIGAN, OIGAN… quiero ayudarles pero ¿Irnos caminando? No se puede hac…" – Entonces Rafael vio a su esposa algo enojada – "Pero saben… podríamos intentarlo... aprenderas a volar amigo" – Dijo el tomando a Blu y Perla con las alas para llevárselos de ahí

Después de caminar una rato Rafael los soltó ,luego señalo un abismo

-"Allá tenemos que ir" – Dijo Rafael

-"¿Y para qué?" – Pregunto Blu confundido

-"Ya lo verán… por cierto, no se han presentado como es debido" – Dijo Rafael sentándose en una roca ya que se estaban cansando de tanto caminar

-"OH… perdón , soy el cap... " - dijo Blu antes de darse cuenta de que ellos no debían saber de su cargo - " Tyler Blu Gunderson, pero puedes llamarme Blu"

-"Y tu solo tutéame, con confianza… si ya nos hemos hecho amigos" – Dijo Rafael también con una sonrisa – "Y usted señorita"

-"Yo soy perla" – Dijo seriamente casi enojada

-"no andas en tus mejores días?" - Bromeo Rafael pero al ver la cara de Perla enojada se arrepintió – "Oh… perdón. Pero bueno como fue que terminaron así"

-"bueno, nos secuestraron ayer, estábamos en un lugar con muchas aves... pero solo salimos los dos" - dijo Blu

-"oh, ya veo, los contrabandistas suelen separar a las familias de por aqui" - dijo Rafael algo triste - "varios amigos míos han desaparecido"

-"es por eso que quiero ir a rescatarlos" - dijo Blu muy serio - "nadie sabe que cosas les harán a ellos"

-"no crees que es algo imposible" - dijo Perla enojada - "enfrentarte a los humanos y a sus aves cazadoras?"

-"no me importa, yo no abandono a nadie" - dijo Blu mas molesto - "si me tengo que enfrentar a miles, no me importa, si incluso muero... no me importa, al menos así sabre que no morí como un cobarde"

-"pero si como un tonto" - dijo Perla, que se acerco desafiante a Blu, y este hizo lo mismo

-"oigan chicos.. no pelen" - dijo Rafael - "por que no nos sentamos y charlamos amigablemente"

-"no tengo nada que charlar con ella" - dijo Blu con un tono despreciable - "por favor Rafael, nos puedes llevar lo mas rápido posible con ese tal Luis"

-"emmm, si de acuerdo" - dijo Rafael mientras todos se apresuraban al acantilado

una vez allí, Blu observo todo el lugar

-"cual es tu idea?" - pregunto Blu

-"Ahí está Blu, este definitivamente será tu primer vuelo" – Dijo Rafael acercándose a la orilla – "Ven échale un vistazo"

Blu se acerco cuidadosamente y lo que vio no le gusto para nada. Eran kilómetros de caída

-"esto no funcionara?" - dijo Blu - "si nos lanzamos de aqui, moriremos"

-"bah, no hables tonterías" - dijo Rafael -"Tranquilízate blu, está en tu sangre. Perla ven aquí al lado de Blu" – Dijo trayendo a Perla – "Mas cerca"

Tanto Perla como Blu casi ni se movieron

-"MAS cerca" – Dijo Rafael pero de nuevo ocurrió lo mismo – "Mas juntitos"

Blu estaba bastante preocupado

-"Lindo, ¿No? Ahora quiero que se abrasen" – Dijo Rafael

-"esta bien" – dijo Blu de mala gana

-"Ahora levanta el ala derecha" – Le dijo Rafael a Blu – "Y tu el ala izquierda y juntos a volar"

-"pero esto no es posible" – Dijo Blu muy serio, pensando de que Rafael estuviese loco

-"Hay, hay, hay ¡piensas demasiado!" – Dijo Rafael acercándose a Blu – "Volar, no es lo que pienses aquí arriba, si no lo que sientes aquí" – Dijo Rafael tocando el pecho de Blu – "Y cuando sientas ese ritmo en el corazón es como la samba…VUELAS"

Rafael se lanzo al vació y Blu se asomo hacia orilla pero cuando se asomo a la orilla Rafael salió de golpe asustando a blu

-"¿Ves? Es fácil" – Dijo Rafael volando por todos lados

-"no lo haré" - dijo firmemente Blu

-"Oye si quieres salvar a esas aves esta es la única manera" – Dijo Perla señalando a Rafael

-"mira, se que no debe ser cómodo para ti tener que estar conmigo" – Dijo Blu - "pero si yo hago esto.. moriremos"

-"¿a si? ¿como puedes estar seguro?" - pregunto Perla

* * *

-"bien Gunderson... hoy veremos tu problema del vuelo" - dijo Stryker - "te lanzaras desde aqui"

-"esta seguro de eso coronel?" - pregunto Blu al ver la caída... eran mas o menos 15 a 20 metros

-"ese es el método natural.. recuerda que solo tienes una oportunidad, si caes, te mueres"

-"de acuerdo" - dijo Blu valientemente

Blu se lanzo y comenzó a caer, recordó los consejos sobre el vuelo que le habían dado, pero no resultaba, no se estaba elevando, al contrario... iba directo al piso, intento desesperadamente volar pero fue inútil cayo de una forma muy agresivamente, pero una vez en el suelo, Blu se sorprendió la suavidad del piso... eran esponjas que amortiguaron su caída, en eso apareció Stryker descendiendo y aterrizando a su lado

-"tu no tienes remedio Gunderson" - dijo Stryker

-"siento defraudarlo señor... merezco ser castigado"

-"nada de eso, al parecer vamos a tener que enviarte a misiones tipo pinguino" - Stryker se puso a pensar, y se le ocurrio una brillante idea - "has escuchado hablar del... salto de fe"

-"no señor"

-"bien... ya que no puedes volar, sera perfecto para ti"

desde ese día, Blu se puso a perfeccionar ese "Salto de Fe" **(para los que no saben, el salto de fe aparece en el juego :"Assassins creed", y consiste basicamente en saltar a elevadas alturas y decender de una forma segura)**

* * *

-"simplemente no saltare, bajemos de otra forma" - dijo Blu

-"a si nunca apprenderas" - dijo Perla de forma irónica, mientras cambiaba de dirección

Blu tambien estaba cambiando de dirección hasta que de repente sintió el sonido de un aguila, miro de inmediato al cielo, lo reconoció de inmediato, era Zedka que estaba volando, lejos, pero aun así el podía encontrarlo

-_"maldición"_ - pensó Blu - _"si me enfrento a Zedka, Rafael y Perla correrán mucho peligro, ademas ella es un estorbo, no podre luchar bien.. maldición, debo salir de aqui rápido..."_ - miro hacia al acantilado y luego noto que había muchas alas delta, y había una que se estaba acercando - _"no me queda otra alternativa"_

-"Blu que pasa?" - pregunto Perla

-"quieres saltar?" - pregunto Blu animado

-"que?"

-"vamos a saltar"- dijo Blu corriendo hacia el borde

-"no... Blu... espera..." - dijo Perla mientras era arrastrada, Blu salto con las alas extendidas, y luego las apego a su cuerpo, cayendo directamente en un ala delta

-"para la otra me avisas.. loco" - dijo Perla muy enojada

-"seguimos siendo un blanco fácil" - dijo Blu mirando a Zedka

-"que dijiste" - dijo Perla, que no se había percatado de que Zedka estaba cerca

Blu miro el hermoso paisaje de la ciudad de Rio, tambien noto que habían muchas alas delta, miro a su lado y noto que Perla estaba disfrutando de la brisa

-"hey, vamos" - exclamo Blu mientras expandía sus alas y se dejaba caer, Perla cayo desesperada, no se esperaba eso nuevamente

-"Blu.. NOOO" - grito Perla mientras caían

Blu estaba viendo en que ala delta iban a aterrizar ahora, cayeron sobre una, y despues sobre otra, y despues cayeron sobre el piloto .El humano perdió el control de su vuelo, perdió altura y armó un reverendo despelote en la playa, pasando por encima de sombrillas y turistas hasta que finalmente los guacamayos salieron disparados, Perla se dio un buen Porrazo mientras que Blu cayo bastante bien, luego apareció Rafael

-"No lo sentiste aquí" – Dijo Rafael señalando el pecho

-"¿Tu crees?" - Dijo Perla sarcásticamente y con una cara enojada. De repente oyeron el ruido de un vehículo

-"Eso no llevara con Luis" – Dijo Rafael volando hacia donde estaba la carga – "¡Deprisa! Vamos apresúrense"

Blu fue muy rápido seguido por Perla, ambos se salvaron de ser atropelladas varias veces, pero al final, lograron llegar a la camioneta

-"estas loco como se te ocurre hacer eso" - dijo Perla bastante enojada al ver las locas acciones de Blu, pero este la ignoraba, estaba muy atento viendo el cielo

-"pudimos escapar" - suspiro

-"escapar de quien?" - pregunto Rafael

-"no tiene importancia, ahora debemos encontrar a Luis" - dijo Blu mientras se apoyaba para descansar en las frutas

mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí Zedka aterrizo en un edificio abandonado, entro y vio que todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, prendió una luz, y se pudo a ver como a veinte águilas iguales a el, que tambien tenían las marcas de los Ruckarch

-"general Zedka" - dijo una de las águilas - "que lo trae por acá"

-"tenemos trabajo"

-"es otro de tus estúpidos trabajos de contrabandistas?" - pregunto alguien que era del mismo rango que Zedka

-"no... se trata de un Birdcommando"

-"Birdcommando?" - preguntaron todos

-"tranquilos, es solo uno, y viene de turista, y es el capitán azul, el que no podía volar"

cuando Zedka dijo eso, todos se pusieron a gruñir

-"prepárense... por que pronto tendremos.. el inicio de nuestra venganza"

* * *

**bien ese fue el capitulo de hoy, que les pareció?**

**las cosas se estan poniendo complicadas**

**si les gusta la historia, siganme y sabrán lo que sucede, tambien puedes dejar tu comentario, es gratis**

**si no te gusta, puedes dejar tu critica, todas son bien aceptadas**

**pueden leer mis otras historias**

**"Juntos!" - "La despedida" - "La Promesa"**

**para que disfruten y comenten**

******se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar, la verdad es que he estado muy ocupado, y estrenado necesitaba un tiempo... el problema es que sigo igual, necesitare mas tiepo para reponerme, a si que les pido paciencia**

**bueno, eso es todo por ahora**

**se despide desde el fin del mundo**

**Kazoo out**

* * *

**FECHA: Domingo 18 de Noviembre del 2012**


	6. Chapter VI

**Capitulo VI**

* * *

-"la misión fue un fracaso"

-"como fue que sobreviviste"

-"el equipo rooftops fue exterminado"

-"Gunderson... Gunderson adonde vas"

-"nadie abandona a su equipo"

-"AYUDA... BLU AYUDAME"

-"NO TE VAYAS"

-"por que no llegan los malditos refuerzos"

-"GUNDERSON... ABRE LA PUERTA ANTES QUE NOS..."

-"nadie sabrá lo que hiciste"

-"los muertos no hablan"

-"no abandonar a nadie hijo, recuerdalo siempre, no abandonar a nadie"

* * *

Blu recordó todas esas frases que alguna vez fueron dedicadas a el, eran parte de sus recuerdos. si bien era uno de los mejores agentes de Birdcommando, guardaba un secreto... el fue el novato del equipo rooftops, que fue exterminado en una emboscada, todos murieron excepto el. todos lo consideraban una leyenda por eso pero la realidad era que Blu actuó como un cobarde, se retiro del lugar y abandono a sus compañeros, y al salir cerro la puerta para que nadie lo siguiera, ni siquiera sus aliados

Blu aprendió una importante lección nadie debe abandonar a sus aliados, ni a nadie, el trataba de redimir sus cobardes actos, tratando de hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible y salvando a todo el que lo necesitara

y lo iba a ser...

mientras Blu estaba entre sueño recordando su pasado, Perla lo movió del hombro para que reaccionara

-"Blu... BLU... reacciona" - dijo Perla, luego Blu reacciono - "que te pasa?"

-"nada, solo es que... estaba recordando"

-"te pasa muy a menudo?" - pregunto Rafael

-"últimamente... si"

-"bien, amigo no es momento para que recuerdes, ya hemos llegado" - dijo Rafael - "aqui encontraremos a Luis"

todos se bajaron de la camioneta, y estaban en una especie de feria, en donde vendían una enorme cantidad de frutas, Perla no podía resistirse del hambre y fue a comer

-"comida" - dijo Perla como zombie - "vamos a comer"

Perla se sumergió en una bandeja llena de frutas, y comía de todo

-"tranquila" - dijo Blu de una manera amigable - "la fruta no se va a escapar" - dijo mientras el agarraba un poco y se la comía

-"en donde esta ese tal Luis?" - dijo Perla despues de haber comido bastante

-"Tranquila, conociendo a Luis debe estar por aquí" – Dijo Rafael pero de repente vio que venía Nico y Pedro

-"¡HOLA RAFAEL… AHÍ ESTA EL REY DEL CARNAVAL!" – Grito Nico

-"Nico, Pedro ¿que pasa familia?" – Dijo Rafael alegre de ver de nuevo a sus amigos

-"¿Qué te paso que te ausentaste tanto?" – Dijo Pedro

-"Pensé que ya eras plumero" – Dijo Nico mientras que Pedro se dio cuenta de algo

-"Espera rebobina" – Dijo Pedro Haciendo unos sonidos un poco raros y volando hacia Blu - "¿Este no es el sujeto de la jaula?"

-"Nuestros consejos si que le sirvieron" – Dijo Nico mirando a Perla

-"Es un goloso" – Dijo Pedro

-"Trabaja rápido ¿EH?" – Dijo Nico

-"Estabas encerrado y ahora estas de un ala con una nena sensual. ¡GUAU! Quiero ser como tu" – Dijo Pedro volando alrededor de Perla

-"AH, no es lo que piensan solo estamos encadenados" – Dijo Blu

-"fuiste rápido" - dijo Nico - "yo no te critico"

-"Estamos buscando a Luis ¿Lo han visto?" – Interrumpio Rafael

-"Si… pero ustedes no. El ya se fue al taller" – Dijo Pedro señalando el tranvía - "va en esa cosa que ya se fue"

-"HAY no" – Se quejo Perla

-"relajense... tomen el siguiente" – Dijo Nico

-"SI… Ahora de pasar al siguiente nivel" – Dijo Pedro haciendo una demostración con las alas

-"¿Pero que hay de malo con este nivel?" – Dijo Blu confundido

-"NO este nivel, hay que subir el nivel. Hay que mover esas plumas" – Dijo Pedro haciendo una baile en el aire

ambos empezaron a empujar a Blu y a Perla hacia un montón de cajas

-"No espera Auch" – Se quejo Perla nuevamente

-"Chicos estan en rio. Disfruten un rato" – Dijo Rafael empujándolos suavemente por las espaldas

Ya después de pasar por entremedio de muchas cajas y sabanas llegan al club de samba de Nico y Pedro. Hay dentro Blu empezó a mirar por todos lados, ya había tenido que estar en lugares así, pero des afortunadamente nunca pudo disfrutarlo, ya que siempre el iba a fiestas a interrumpirlas por que iban a detener a algún sospechoso. en esta oportunidad no era tan diferente su gusto, a el no le gusto para nada el sitio, a si que solo se queria marchar

-"¿Qué fiesta eh?" – Dijo Rafael

-"pero aun asi me quiero ir" - dijo Blu

-"que aguafiestas eres" - dijo Rafael

-"es que encuentro que seria mejor si nos vamos con Luis de inmediato"

-"hey, solo serán unos momentos, vale"- dijo Rafael - "ademas, así tendrás tiempo para conquistarla" - dijo señalando a Perla

Blu recordó lo que le dijo Striker, debía disfrutar ese momento, y tambien salvar la especie junto a Perla, con todo decidió disfrutar este "momento" antes de seguir con su viaje

-"de acuerdo tu ganas" - dijo vencido Blu

-"Oigan, todo el mundo ponga atención. Rafi trajo a unos invitados que no son de aquí" – Dijo Nico volando hacia Pedro y prendiendo una luz hacia donde estaban Blu y Perla – "Y vamos a mostrarles algo de amor porque la verdad no salen mucho"

-"Ya, ya, ya, ya, todos levanten las alas y aplaudan hasta que las alas les ardan HACCCKKK, HACCCKKK" – Dijo Pedro

-"Fiesta en Ipanema nena" – Dijo Nico y empezó el sonido de los tambores

* * *

**En ese momento comienza a sonar la canción "Hot Wings (I wanna Party)"**

* * *

todo estaba sonando de maravilla, Blu empezó a sentir el ritmo y movía la pata, esta seria una de los pocos momentos en el "verdadero Blu" o "Blu clásico" aparecería todo el entrenamiento, toda la frialdad, y toda la seriedad no fue rival con la alegría y la samba, por lo cual Blu se dejo llevar, ya no podía seguir aguantando la sensación de moverse y dejar que su cuerpo hable y empezó a bailar con mucho ritmo. Perla lo miraba con un poco de vergüenza

-"que estas haciendo?" - pregunto Perla

-"no lo se" - dijo sin dejar de bailar - "supongo que no puedo resistirme"

Perla se alegraba de la personalidad alegre y graciosa que demostraba Blu mientras que Rafael se movía entre la multitud y vio como Blu le baila perfectamente a Perla

-"¡Eso es Blu!" – Grito Rafael

Blu le empezó a bailar con un ritmo perfecto y con una cara alegre. Para sorpresa de todos ,Blu era un excelente bailarín. Entonces Blu paro de bailar y se puso al lado Rafael, mientras no se daba cuenta de que Perla estaba empezando a bailar

-"¡Eso fue genial… eh mira!"– Dijo Rafael entre risas y señalando a Perla

Blu la miro y quedo plasmado al ver un ave tan bella bailando. Pero lo que no logro entender es que Perla le estaba diciendo indirectamente que ambos bailaran

-"Oye le gustas" – Dijo Rafael al oído de Blu

-"¿Qué es lo que dices, no la has escuchado?" – Dijo Blu recordando lo antipática que solía ser Perla

-"No... pero los he visto" – Dijo Rafael mientras que Blu observa nuevamente lo bella que era Perla – "Solo se tu mismo…!VE!" – Dijo Rafael empujando a Blu quien choco con Perla muy levemente

Perla se sorprendió al leve golpe mientras que Blu esperaba con una cara triste a la reacción por parte de Perla. Pero no fue así, Perla le demostró su preciosa sonrisa seguida por unas risas y le dio un empujón leve a Blu para así invitarlo a bailar. Blu acepto su indirecta invitación y así empezaron a bailar coordinadamente junto a Perla

Entonces Blu levanto su ala para que Perla girara y cuando termino Perla de girar tomo los hombros de Blu y el sus Caderas y Dieron una pocas vueltas antes de que Blu lanzara a Perla para el aire. Perla empezó un hermoso canto

-"Laya laya laya laaaaa" – Cantaba Perla hermosamente mientras Blu la miraba. El foco de luz que estaba en la espalda de ella le daba la apariencia perfecta – "Laya laya laya laya laya laya yaaaa" - canto mientras decencia

Perla aterrizo y vio a Blu mirándola con una enorme sonrisa y Perla al ver la sonrisa de Blu se la devolvió y por el brillo de una luz se reflejaron en los ojos de Perla. era sencillamente hermoso

ninguno de los dos estaban pensando, no había por que hacerlo, ambos simplemente se dejaron llevar

Tanto Perla como Blu cerraron los ojos y se iban acercando. Todos estaban muy atentos a la pareja azul. Rafael miraba orgulloso lo que logro. Perla y Blu se iban acercando más, y más, y más. Entonces todo el club de samba se fue abajo. quedaron por un momento ciegos al ver la luz del día en ese momento la pareja se separo, y pudieron ver a un montón de monos rodeando el lugar, y había uno en especial que parecía ser el jefe

-"Ustedes dos vienen conmigo" – Dijo el mono quien tenía anillos y reloj de oro en su cintura

-"En tus sueños de chango" – Dijo Perla desafiantemente y escupiéndole a los pies del mono

Blu no dijo nada... solo estaba "calculando la situación", mientras, Rafael trato de calmar las cosas

-"Oh, vamos changoleones Aqui todos somos amigos" – Dijo Rafael abrazando al mono amistosamente

-"¡Esta no es tu pelea!" – Dijo el mono separándose de Rafael – "Narigón" – El mono le iba a pegar a Rafael pero una espátula que era uno de los amigos de Rafael vino a protegerlo

-"si te metes con mis amigos te metes conmigo" – Dijo el deteniendo al mono

-"Y con nosotros" – Dijo Pedro junto a otras aves – "Me oíste mini king kong"

La cosa estaba que ardía. Perla, Blu, Rafael y los demás estaban mirando atentamente a los monos. Todos estaban con miradas penetrantes hasta que Pedro Grito

-"¡AVES CONTRA MONOS!" – Grito Pedro y todas las aves fueron a atacar a los monos

-"¡A POR ELLOS!" – Ordeno el mono

Todos… tanto monos como aves salieron al ataque, todos estaban dando una buena pelea. sobretodo Blu que solo se quedaba parado, golpeando levemente a los monos, no hizo el mas minimo esfuerzo para vencer al que se le acercara, despues de unos momentos, la diferencia fue notable, los pájaros eran muy superiores a los monos, en eso el mono de pelaje claro ataco a Perla, Blu lo golpeo para defenderla, el mono era muy hábil y trato de atacar a Blu nuevamente, pero Blu lo derribo con facilidad

-"vaya... tu si que eres difícil" - dijo Mauro (el mono) - "no se equivocaron contigo"

-"a que te refieres?" - pregunto Blu amenazante

-"jeje.. pero no creas que no vine preparado" - dijo Mauro con cara maliciosa - "¡AHORA!"

de la nada, salieron un montón de monos mas, la cantidad de monos era mas de diez veces a la de las aves, y tambien venían acompañados de gatos, los cuales ellos estaban montando, tambien tenían unas lanzas (para que tengan una idea, es una especie de H-Man muy pequeño)

-"tu no crees que soy tan estúpido para desafiar a un Birdcommando sin compañía ¿no crees?" - dijo Mauro mientras Blu lo soltaba, tenia cosas mas graves por el cual preocuparse

-"¿Birdcommando?" - pregunto Perla

-"como sabia que era un Birdcommando?" - pregunto Blu

* * *

**flashback**

-"y una cosa mas... este sujeto, el azul... no es lo que parece" - dijo Nigel

-"a que te refieres?" - pregunto el mono

-"es un Birdcommando"

-"no, yo con esos sujetos no me meto" - dijo Mauro cobardemente

-"tranquilo, iras con ayuda de tus amigos" - dijo Zedka que aparecía en escena junto a un montón de gatos montados en gatos, estos monos eran muy diferentes a los de Nigel

y eran muy diferentes, eran mas grandes y fuertes, y eran expertos en pelear, no cualquiera se metía con ellos, quizas como Zedka se las ingenio para convencerlos

-"con estos sujetos podrán encargarse del tipo azul" - termino Zedka

-"AHORA VAYAN" - grito Nigel a los monos débiles, y todos salieron corriendo

-"ustedes tambien" - ordeno Zedka

-"si mi señor" - dijo un mono montado, y luego fueron todos a la misma dirección

**fin flashback**

* * *

-"eso que te importa" - dijo Mauro - "ATAQUEN"

los monos montados se unieron a la batalla, todas las aves conocían la mala fama de los monos montados, y salieron volando para no encontrarse en su camino, ya que ellos eran asesinos

-"RETIRADA" - gritaron las aves mientras todas huían lejos de los monos, por fortuna. todas las aves lograron escapar, excepto Blu y Perla

-"corre.." - dijo Perla tratando de huir pero Blu la retuvo

-"eso es mala idea" - dijo serio - "toma , sostén esto" - dijo pasandole una chapa redonda que servia de escudo

Perla tomo la chapa y se la puso para protegerse, mientras que Blu iba a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. un mono montado sobre un gato iba a toda velocidad, Blu salto y golpeo muy duramente al mono en la cabeza, le quito la lanza y subió a la montura, el gato hizo resistencia pero Blu lo domino fácilmente

-"súbete" - dijo Blu a Perla, ella se subió de inmediato y abrazo a Blu para sostenerse

-"bien ahora, encarguemonos de estos sujetos"

Blu dirigió su gato en contra de los demás monos, el lo hizo saltar justo antes de chocar, ellos le dieron al gato, Y Blu salto sobre varios jinetes, fue golpeando y así logro derrotar a varios, pero hubo un momento que estuvo completamente rodeado, todos atacaron, pero la habilidad de Blu logro no solo defender a Perla si no que tambien atacar a los monos, pero llego un momento en que eran demasiados, aun así Blu no se rendía

-"escapamos" - dijo Nico

-"si ahora debemos buscar a Luis" - dijo Rafael, luego recordó algo fatal, los guacamayos azules siguen en el campo de batalla

-"debemos ir por ellos" - dijo Pedro

-"yo me encargo" - dijo la espátula al volver a toda velocidad al campo de batalla

mientras tanto, Blu se defendía como una fiera, nadie le tomaba atención a Perla , todos estaban muy ocupados al tratar de derrotar a Blu.. mientras gruñía y se defendía .. los jinetes le tomaron incluso miedo, las habilidades de Blu eran grandiosas.. y Perla lo miraba con gran interés

Blu fue golpeado muy duro en la pata, lo que causo que cayera, en ese momento todos pusieron las lanzas en el cuello de Blu, para inmovilizarlo, pero llego la espátula tomándolo de la cadena y lo elevo por los cielos pero Uno de los monos tomo el ala de Blu y los demás mono tomaron la pata de el Y así sucesivamente formaron una cadena. El último de los monos se agarro a un cable. Nico vio esto y lanzo su "gorra" hecha de chapa de una botella y así golpeando al primero de los monos de la cadena, así liberando a Blu y Perla

-"toma - chango - tu - banana" – Dijo Nico con ritmo

la espátula dejo a Blu y a Perla en el techo del tranvía donde estaban Rafael, Nico y Pedro, y luego la espátula se marcho

-"yuhuuuuu nos salvamos de esa" - dijo Pedro

-"ah, que aburrido, solo estaba calentando" - dijo Blu

-"¡¿QUE?!" - preguntaron todos

-"¿que?" - pregunto incrédulo - "la estaba pasando bien"

-"todos la estábamos pasando bien hasta que llegaron los jinetes" - dijo Rafael

-"en un principio la pelea era amistosa" - dijo Nico - "por así decirlo"

-"pero cuando llegaron los jinetes la cosa se puso fea"

-"esos sujetos son capaces de asesinarte sin piedad, tienen muy mala fama"

-"si ellos te estan buscando, entonces estan en problemas amigo" - termino Nico

-"pero Blu se defiende muy bien" - dijo Perla un poco ruborizada - "y tambien baila de maravilla"

-"ustedes dos son el uno para el otro" - dijo Nico

-"hey Blu tal vez me puedas enseñar esos movimientos" - dijo Pedro

-"claro, no hay problema"

-"si, te defendiste como una fiera, eso no me vendría nada de mal" - dijo Rafael - "eso me ayudaría con mis hijos"

cuando dijo eso, todos se pusieron a reír, y a que sabían lo terribles que eran sus hijos

* * *

**Bien, ese es el capitulo de hoy, que les parece**

**a mi personalmente me encanto... espero que a ustedes tambien**

**recuerden dejar review**

**ya sea que les guste o no**

**tambien pueden leer mi otra gran historia**

**"Juntos!" **

**para que disfruten y comenten**

**bueno, eso es todo por ahora**

**se despide desde el fin del mundo**

**Kazoo out**

* * *

**FECHA: Lunes 25 de Noviembre del 2012**


	7. Chapter VII

**Capitulo VII**

* * *

Los monos estaban inconscientes en el suelo, se podía apreciar las consecuencias de la desastrosa batalla , los monos habían sido derrotados, Nigel apareció volando, trato de conversar con algunos de los monos, pero los resultados fueron inútiles, todos estaban en un estado tan mal que no podían siquiera mantenerse de pie

-"nunca mandes a un mono a hacer el trabajo de un ave" - dijo a si mismo, mientras observaba a su alrededor

de repente, miro a una pequeña ave que intentaba escapar, sin pensarlo dos veces, fue hasta alla y la capturo, y la sostuvo con una de sus garras, la pequeña ave gritaba desesperadamente para escapar

-"yo no se nada, yo no se nada" - dijo muy asustada

-"silencio, si no quieres que te aplaste" - dijo Nigel - "estoy buscando a dos aves azules, la has visto?"

-"si"

-"en donde estan?" - dijo mientras la agitaba

-"no lo se, escaparon?"

-"a si?" - dijo mirando maliciosamente - "y que mas?"

-"dijeron que eras muy lindo?" - dijo en un intento de escapar

-"mientes" - dijo mientras la lanzaba lejos , no le servia nada desperdiciar su tiempo con esa ave

Nigel se sentó se froto las sienes con sus alas para meditar las cosas, miro de reojo la pequeña ave volando mientras intentaba alejarse lo mas posible de el, pero una sombra apareció y la embistió en seguida, la azoto en el suelo, y le arranco las alas, segundos despues se trago pedazo por pedazo del cuerpo mientras lo despedazaba con las garras lo peor de todo es que la ave aun seguía con vida... el halcón asesino escupió los pedazo de sangre y miro malvadamente como la pequeña ave trataba de sobrevivir un poco de tiempo mas, pero se aburrió y le dio un zarpazo para matarla definitivamente, el asesino era Zedka, Nigel lo miro horrorizado, ni siquiera el era tan cruel para hacer tal cosa

-"sabes Nigel" - dijo Zedka mientras se acercaba - "eres muy compasivo, sentimental"

Nigel no le respondió, aun estaba algo shockeado con la crueldad que el vio

-"jaja lo sabia" - continuo Zedka - "no eres mas que un débil"

Nigel no dijo nada, Zedka reunió a los monos montados y les dio ordenes precisas, ellos no tardaron en movilizarse, luego se acerco a Nigel

-"bien... aun debemos encontrarlos, ve a buscarlos, yo te veré luego"

-"a donde iras?" - pregunto Nigel

-"solo daré una vuelta, ademas, por que carajo tengo que darte explicaciones"

Zedka se fue hacia un paradero desconocido

-"bien, sera mejor que siga con mi trabajo" - dijo Nigel mientras volaba en dirección contraria al de Zedka

* * *

mientras tanto, en una colina, llena de hermosos arboles de hojas rosadas, acompañados de un hermoso atardecer, daba un escenario muy romántico... y era el momento perfecto para juntar a los azules

despues de escapar de los monos, todos estuvieron conversando un poco, pero Perla se canso y decidió irse a sentar en el extremo del tranvía, y como Blu estaba encadenado a ella, el debía ir tambien

ambos estaban mirando el hermoso paisaje sin decir ni una sola palabra, disfrutaban la suave brisa, que refrescaba sus cuerpos, el aroma del lugar era exquisito, todo era curiosamente perfecto

Rafael miraba con atención lo que sucedía, les dijo a Nico y a Pedro que se prepararan para cualquier cosa, y si debían ponerse a cantar canciones románticas, lo hicieran

mientras, la pareja azul se mantuvo en silencio, Perla miraba hacia el cielo radiante, gozando de la buena vista, miro de reojo a Blu, que tenia una cara muy seria y tenia la mirada perdida en el suelo, en un intento para romper el silencio, Perla comenzó a hablar

-"que hermoso atardecer, no lo crees?" - dijo de una manera seductora

la verdad es que a Perla le agradaba, era como si ambos fueran el uno para el otro, claro, no hay que sacar conclusiones tan rápido, lo mejor seria ir conociéndose mejor, y que mejor momento que este

-"si, lo es" - dijo Blu con la mirada perdida

-"habías visto uno así antes?"

-"creo que si" - dijo mirando al cielo - "pero la verdad es que esta es la primera vez que puedo apreciarlo"

-"ya veo" - dijo Perla tambien mirando al cielo

-"podríamos ayudarlo" - dijo Rafael - "pongamos un ambiente romántico"

-"yo me encargo de eso" - dijo Pedro

Pedro se puso a cantar una canción bastante desagradable, fue entonces cuando Rafael y Nico se dieron cuenta de que eso no funcionaba

-"eso no es romántico" - dijo Rafael

-"Pedro, Pedro ¿No crees que algo agresivo?" – Dijo Nico volando hacia Pedro – "No critico tu creatividad pero lo romántico es lo mio" – Entonces Nico empezó a Silbar muy afinada y tiernamente

Entonces Pedro empezó a seguir la canción de Nico y se fue volando hacia donde estaban los cables del tranvía y los empezó a tocar simulando una guitarra

-"Eso sí es Romántico" - Dijo Rafael quien salió volando y golpeando las ramas de los árboles para que hubiera una lluvia de hermosos pétalos acompañado de ese gran atardecer. Después Nico empezó a cantar una canción hermosa, que daba el ambiente mas romántico de todos

-"es bello todo esto" - dijo Perla rompiendo el silencio

-"no tanto como tus ojos" - dijo Blu

-"¿que dijiste?" - pregunto Perla un poco ruborizada

-"bueno que..." - Blu se puso un poco nervioso, peno tanto - "bueno, dije que tenias hermosos ojos"

-"ohh eres tan dulce" - dijo Perla abrazándolo amistosamente

Perla se apoyo en Blu por unos momentos charlaron cosas agradables se la estaban pasando bien, pero los sentimientos comenzaron a salir, por ambos lados

-"ese es mi muchacho" - dijo Rafael mientras lo observaba junto a Nico y Pedro

Blu estaba pasándolo de maravilla, pero eso no era bueno para el, unos sentimientos muy fuertes aparecieron por Perla, el debía ser lo mas frió posible, ya que su trabajo dependía de eso. pero si seguía con Perla, las cosas cambiarían el tomo un cariño por Perla... por lo mismo debía dejarla ir, ella superaría eso a si que despues de liberarse, el tomaría un rumbo diferente al de ella

mientras estaba apoyada, Perla pensaba en el buen sujeto Blu, su personalidad, fría pero tambien amigable y muy valiente, tambien un tanto misterioso, muy alegre tambien, lo había demostrado bailando, e incluso estuvieron a punto de besarse, tambien había un par de cosas que ella había escuchado, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle, eso podía cambiar en este momento en donde habían demostrado un poco de intimidad

había pasado un buen rato, ya era de noche

-"Blu... te puedo hacer un a pregunta?" - dijo Perla que se acerco un poco mas a Blu, mirándolo a los ojos

-"emm si, la que quieras" - dijo Blu mirándola con una sonrisa

-"mira, no so tonta.. y se que ocultas algo"

-"emmm no se de que hablas'" - dijo Blu fingiendo no saber nada, aunque en realidad si sabia a donde iba esa conversación

-"he escuchado varias veces eso de que tu eres un Birdcommando"

Blu suspiro

-"te lo dijo ese halcón, te lo dijo el mono... y"

-"Perla" - interrumpió Blu, mientras apartaba a Perla de el - "es mejor que no sepas nada"

-"me quieres decir que si eres un Birdcommando?"

-"mira... no" - se detuvo al ver que el tranvía se detuvo al frente de un taller mecánico el taller de Luis, Rafael, Nico y Pedro se reunieron y llamaron a la pareja azul para que se juntaran todos

Blu y Perla bajaron, dejando de lado la conversación anterior, Blu fue salvado por la campana

El tranvía se detuvo a dejar un pasajero y en ese corto momento Los chicos aprovecharon de bajar del tranvía. Blu y perla bajaron juntos, y esta vez no había mucha distancia entre ellos

-"Damas y caballeros, Eh aquí el taller de Luis" – Dijo Rafael y despues fue volando hacia el interior del taller.

Nico y Pedro lo siguieron volando, mientras que Blu y Perla fueron caminando, como la puerta estaba entreabierta, Blu la empujo , para dárselas de caballero

-"despues de ti" - dijo muy caballerosamente

-"No, no, no, no…tu primero" – Dijo Perla con una vos dulce

-"a vamos, insisto"

-"bueno, como tu digas" - dijo Perla mientras iba primero, pero como vio que Blu se tardaba en seguirla, le tomo un ala - "ven, sígueme"

Blu hizo lo que Perla le dijo, eso le gusto bastante pero...

-_"maldita sea... Perla no lo hagas tan difícil"_ - pensó

-"Si, em…creo que aquí es" – Dijo ella

-"Si… que aventura ¿no?" – Dijo Blu mientras caminaban detrás de Rafael

-"Fin de la línea" – Dijo ella

-"se termino" – Dijo

-"sabes, estaba pensando y..." - dijo Perla algo ruborizada

-"que sucede?" - dijo el juguetón

-"tal vez... podría ayudarte a salvar esas aves, despues de todo aun me siento culpable por abandonarlas" - dijo ella en un intento de seguir al lado de Blu

-"bueno Perla yo..." - dijo Blu preocupado - _"ohh rayos... no, no vayas, te quiero mucho, no me perdonaría jamas si te sucediera algo, y menos por mi culpa, demonios debo pensar algo rápido, esto se me esta escapando de las garras"_ - Blu estaba pensando, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la sensación de Peligro

-"Hey Luis… ¿Estas hay? Hey…tengo unos amigos que quieren conocerte" – Dijo Rafael mientras que de la nada salió un bulldog corriendo hacia ellos a toda velocidad

-"¡AHHH!... ¡CORRAN!" – Grito Nico asustado, pero sabiendo que era una broma

-"AHHH…..adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera" – Grito Perla mientras intentaba correr, pero Blu se quedo en su posición y se preparo para el combate

-"entre mas grandes son" - dijo Blu mientras ponía una garra de una manera muy ágil sobre la nariz de Luis, luego se subió en su cabeza y golpeo algunos cartílagos para inmovilizarlo, Luis callo rendido y Blu se puso al lado del cuello y tomo la oreja y acerco su pico - "mas grande es la caída" - dijo serio mientras tenia inmovilizado a Luis

pero Luis se paro rápidamente y trato de golpear a Blu con sus patas, Blu esquivaba rápidamente los ataques, mientras estaba concentrado en dar los suyos, no eran golpes fuertes, sabia que el perro era amigable, simplemente quería jugar

-"tranquilo, ese es Luis" - dijo Rafael deteniendo a Blu

-"JAjajajaja, cayeron redonditos" – Se reía el perro - "es divertido jugar contigo" - dijo mirando a Blu

-"¿Qué?" – Dijo Perla algo agitada

-"tambien es divertido" - dijo Blu

-"Pude haberlos devorado – Dijo el perro haciendo un gesto rudo – "Pero no lo hice…. ¿Pero podría?"

-"lo dudo, debes vencerme primero" - dijo Blu alegre

-"Jaja ¡LUIS! Deja de luchar con mis amigos" – Bromeaba Rafael mientras aterrizaba

-"HOLA RAFI…..ven aquí ¿Por qué esta agradable sorpresa?" – Dijo el perro abrasando a Rafael dejándolo lleno de saliva – "Te ves galán"

-"oye gigante mira" – Dijo Rafael volando hacia la cadena – "Te necesitamos"

Luis miro la cadena y supo de inmediato lo que debia hacer

-"Mmm… creo que ya se que haremos aquí" – Dijo Luis –" Suban a esa mesa grande de ahí ¿Si?"

Blu y Perla subieron con ayuda de Rafael y de los demás mientras que Rafael se va hacia el interruptor, pues el ya sabia lo que iba pasar. Blu y Perla estaban tranquilos Hasta que vieron el filo que tenia la sierra que estaba el fondo. De inmediato quedaron boquiabiertos, Perla se acerco más a Blu, pero el estaba un poco mas seguro, ya que sabia que esa era una de las pocas formas de liberarse

-"Emm… ¿Estas seguro de que esto es seguro?" – Dijo Blu mirando a Luis quien subió

-"OH si claro, no se asusten" – Dijo Luis

-"Si algo sale mal griten FUERTE. No oigo bien con esta cosa puesta" – Dijo Luis golpeando la mascara que recien se habia puesto – "Rafi… Baja el interruptor"

-"No se preocupen, es un profesional" – Dijo Rafael bajando el interruptor

Cuando la sierra empezó a girar perla se asusto mas retrocediendo un poco, Blu tomo el ala de ella para decirle que todo estaba bien

-"si voy hacia otro lado me avisan… que no se ve nada con esto puesto" – Dijo Luis avanzando y empujando a los azules para que la sierra hiciera su trabajo.

Lamentablemente por la baba de Luis el resbalo y empujo a Blu y Perla directo a la sierra. Perla fue mas ágil y voló logrando alcanzar la lámpara y de esa forma estar a salvo, pero Blu se balanceaba peligrosamente por encima de la sierra. Pero no fue por mucho tiempo, ella soltó la lámpara y cayeron sobre Luis quien no dejaba de votar babas. Fueron estas las que cayeron por la cadena permitiéndoles ser libres pero cayeron bruscamente al suelo

-"Aummmmmm" - se quejo Blu de dolor al llegar al suelo, luego se levanto y miro que su pata estaba cubierta de baba, pero libre de la cadena Pero luego vio a perla volando y gritando libremente por todo el lugar

-"vamos chicos ¿Qué esperan?" – Grito Perla saliendo por el techo del taller

-"¿Qué hacemos aquí? ES EL CARNAVAL" - Grito Nico junto a los demás y saliendo del lugar dejando a Blu solo con Luis

Entonces Blu fue caminado hasta la salida del taller y allí pudo divisar a Perla volando felizmente por los cielos

-"volando, como un ave" - canto Perla

Blu miro al cielo, supo que estaba libre y ahora debía tomar un camino distinto al de Perla, aunque el la amaba, sabia que ellos no podían ser mas que conocidos... debía salvar a las aves y volver a los estados unidos para cumplir con su deber... esa era su prioridad

-"maldita sea" - se quejo de dolor, comenzó a cojear para irse lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar

Perla miro a Blu caminado solo y fue volando directo hacia allá para saber hacia donde iba. Aterrizo y comenzó a caminar hacia el

-"Oye… ¿A dónde vas?" – Dijo Perla alegre pero al no oír respuesta se preocupo – "Blu"

Blu solo se detuvo

-"Blu ¿Qué ocurre?" – Dijo perla Tiernamente

-"Nada… todo esta perfecto, tu eres libre y puedes volar, yo debo volver de donde soy y punto"

-"Es que…" – Dijo perla pero fue interrumpida por Nico

-"¡ Tórtolos! Dejen de hablar y comiencen a bailar…. ¡VAMOS!" – Gritaba Nico muy enérgico

-"Es que creí que podría…" – Dijo Perla - "...ayudarte"

Blu suspiro

-_"perdóname por esto Perla"_ - pensó a si mismo

-"ya sabes lo que dicen, que dos son mejores que uno y..."

-"no necesito tu ayuda" - dijo muy serio - "ademas no puedo ir caminando por todo Rio siguiéndote a donde vayas"

-"oye, espera un momento. Yo no soy la que no puede volar" – Dijo de golpe Perla mirando hacia el suelo muy enojada. Todos se quedaron cayados... despues de unos segundos, Perla pensó bien en lo que dijo, ella había cometido un error

-"eso dolió" - susurro Nico a Pedro

-"un momento ¿saben que? esto es bueno" – Dijo Rafael aterrizando entremedio de Blu y Perla – "Aclaremos las cosas, solo sean completamente honestos"

-"¿honesto?, puedo ser honesto" - dijo Blu quien seguía dando la espalda, y mirando de reojo hacia atrás - "yo no pertenezco aqui, nunca debí haber venido a este lugar, y nunca debí conocerte a ti" - dijo Blu dando se vuelta y señalando a Perla

todos estaban estupefactos por las palabras de Blu

-"eres una molestia Perla, siempre lo fuiste, te ríes de los defectos de los demás pero no sabes que tu tienes un defecto mucho mas grande, tu personalidad es por eso que estas sola, y no hay nadie junto a ti, eres una de las personas mas desagradables que he conocido, solo cambias por que buscas tus propios intereses, sin pensar en los demás..." - dijo Blu dando la espalda mientras comenzó a caminar - "y me voy de aqui"

-"¿a si?" - dijo Perla indignada - "hasta nunca mascota" - dijo mientras se fue a toda velocidad a un rumbo desconocido

-"pero que?" - dijo Rafael tratando de frenar a ambos pero no tuvo éxito - "Blu , perla NO deben separarse, ustedes deben quedarse juntos" - Rafael se detuvo al ver que hablaba solo, se le acercaron Nico y Pedro

-"esos dos tienen un problema" - dijo Pedro

-"chicos" - dijo Rafael - "vayan por Perla, yo iré por Blu"

-"si" - dijeron ambos mientras partieron para seguir a Perla

Perla estaba llorando, quería volar, volar lejos, su pobre corazón había sido destrozado, encontró a un ave entre miles, y esta ave que considero especial, le hizo mucho daño... no quería seguir así

mientras Nico y Pedro trataban de seguirla pero era muy rápida pero estaban lo suficientemente cerca para verla cuando fue atacada por Nigel, ella estaba tan triste que Nigel la derroto muy fácilmente y se la llevo en dirección al sambodromo

-"debemos buscar ayuda" - dijo Nico

-"yo podría vencer fácilmente a ese tipo" - dijo Pedro con una voz muy poderosa

-"y nos viste sus garras?"

-"garras?" - trago saliva mientras se retractaba- "sera mejor que vayamos por ayuda"

ambos volvieron al taller de Luis

* * *

-"Rafael deja de seguirme" - ordeno Blu mientras cojeaba por el callejón - "el carnaval es hacia el otro lado"

-"no iré al carnaval" - dijo Rafael que se puso al lado de Blu

Blu lo miro extrañado

-"no que amabas al carnaval?" - pregunto

-"si, pero amo mas a mi familia, y es una decision que tome usando esto" - señalo el corazón de Blu - "no con esto" - le señalo la cabeza

-"no creas que para mi fue fácil" - dijo Blu

-"a que te refieres?" - pregunto Rafael, luego miro el ala de Blu que estaba ensangrentada, el estaba haciendo presion en su torso - "que tienes allí?"

Blu levanto su ala, y mostró una enorme herida que tenia en su cuerpo, se la provoco cuando accidentalmente paso por la sierra

-"yo soy un Birdcommando" - admitió Blu - "mi relación con Perla es imposible, ella al estar conmigo corre mucho peligro... Rafael yo la amo... es por eso que la deje, para que estuviese a salvo"

-"oh dios debes verte esa herida" - dijo Rafael

-"lo se" - dijo Blu

-"crees que ha sido la mejor elección?" - pregunto Rafael - "crees que seras feliz"

-"si ella esta a salvo... yo soy feliz"

-"vaya vaya vaya, miren lo que tenemos aqui" - dijo una voz en la oscuridad, que puso en alarma a Blu, vio una sombra que se acercaba, era un gato montado por un mono, luego vio otros tres, mas tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente rodeado

-"maldición" - dijo Blu - "Rafael vete de aqui"

-"que pasara contigo?"

-"yo lo sabre" - dijo Blu preparándose para pelear, aunque estaba malherido

-"te voy a ayudar amigo" - dijo Rafael poniendose al lado de Blu

-"Rafael" - dijo Blu muy serio - "si me quieres ayudar, busca a Perla y llevatela lo mas lejos que puedas... dile que la ame y las razones de mis acciones"

-"nada de eso, eso se lo dirás tu" - dijo Rafael

-"no lo creo" - dijo Blu con una sonrisa - "ahora vete de aqui"

-"adiós amigo" - dijo Rafael mientras volaba lejos de allí

-"adiós Rafael" - dijo Blu mientras miraba a todos sus oponentes - "bien... quien va a ser el primero"

* * *

**Bien, ese es el capitulo de hoy, que les parece**

**a mi personalmente me encanto... espero que a ustedes tambien**

**jajaja me encanta dejarlo en suspenso**

**recuerden dejar review**

**ya sea que les guste o no**

**tambien pueden leer mi otra gran historia**

**"Juntos!"**

**para que disfruten y comenten**

**tambien pueden unirse a mi pagina de Facebook**

**com / DarkKazoo**

**estoy subiendo vídeos mandando saludos , entre otras cosas**

**bueno, eso es todo por ahora**

**se despide desde el fin del mundo**

**Kazoo out**

* * *

**FECHA: Sábado 08 de Diciembre del 2012**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Capitulo VIII**

* * *

En el callejón, habían unos cuarenta jinetes, gatos que eran montados por monos, que estaban rodeando a Blu, que estaba malherido pero aun así no se daría por vencido tan fácil

Espero pacientemente a que Rafael estuviese lejos de allí mientras los gatos se acercaban lentamente, con sus lanzas listas para el combate, en dirección a Blu. el por su parte, observo al mas inexperto, cuando lo identifico, fue hacia el y salto encima, lo golpeo y le quito la lanza muy rápidamente, el gato se escabullo y salio disparado de allí haciendo que ambos se cayeran, Blu tomo la lanza y comenzó a defenderse de los ataques de los otros monos y sus lanzas, pero no pudo esquivarlos todos, uno de los monos lo golpeo con la parte posterior de la lanza en su herida, lo que hizo que sintiera mucho mas dolor

-"estúpido mono" - exclamo Blu mientras lo golpeo con el palo en la cara del mono

tres monos iban a atacarlo con sus lanzas, Blu puso su lanza en forma vertical para defenderse, pero los monos utilizaron demasiada fuerza para el, la lanza se quebró lo que hizo que Blu cayera al suelo, y apenas se levanto, todos los monos lo tenían acorralado, con sus lanzas muy apegadas al cuello

-"rindete..." - dijo uno de los monos, al parecer era el líder ya que era de un color diferente, y parecía tener cierta autoridad

Blu simplemente lo miro con odio

-"hey, tu y tu, véanle esa herida, no creo que al jefe le guste que este malherido" - ordeno el mono a dos de sus secuaces, se necesitaron tener cuatro monos sosteniendo las extremidades para tenerlo quieto

-"esto te va a doler chico bonito" - dijo uno de los monos, que estaba mojando el área de la herida con alcohol para desinfectar la herida

Blu solo pudo sentir mucho ardor

-"eso es todo?" - dijo Blu con ironía

-"solo hemos empezado" - dijo el mono con una sonrisa malvada

otro de los monos se acerco con un fierro hirviendo, se podía ver que estaba rojo, seguramente lo habían sacado de algún horno o algo así, el mono lo acerco al pecho de Blu y toco la carne para que la herida cicatrizara mas rápidamente de una manera muy dolorosa

Blu grito de dolor, de la forma mas horrible de que se pudo imaginar, el grito se pudo escuchar por toda la favela

-"bien... ahora debemos llevarlo con el jefe" - dijo el líder de los monos

-"espere señor" - dijo un secuaz - "algo se esta acercando"

todos los jinetes se pusieron en alerta, escucharon varios ladridos provenientes de todos lados, no paso mas de un minuto y la calle se lleno de perros, de las especies mas agresivas, (pitbull, bulldog etc)

-"hemos llegado al rescate" - dijo Luis, mientras detrás estaba Rafael, Nico y Pedro - "y he venido bien acompañado"

todos los perros estaban muy rabiosos, listos para pelear, si bien los monos eran muy buenos en combate, no podrían hacer nada frente a estos canes, y la verdad era que los gatos sobre los que iban montados estaban aterrados

-"maldita sea, perros" - dijo el jefe de los monos - "RETIRADA"

-"y el prisionero?"

-"olvídalo, dejemoslo a la suerte de estos perros"

en cosa de segundos, todos los jinetes se fueron de allí, abandonando a Blu, que estaba muy mal

-"gracias chicos, les debo una" - dijo Luis

-"no nos debes nada" - dijo uno de los perros - "nuestra misión es detener a esos malditos monos"

-"Blu, menos mal que estas bien" - dijo Nico mientras se acercaba

-"yo no diría tan bien" - dijo Blu débilmente mientras mostraba su cicatriz

-"maldición, eso es malo" - dijo Rafael al mira la herida

-"rayos... Blu, debes saber esto"

-"saber que?" - dijo Blu mientras hacia un intento vano por levantarse, por suerte Rafael estaba al lado para sujetarlo - "Rafael, te dije que fueras por Perla"

-"es precisamente Perla" - dijo Nico

-"fue secuestrada por una cacatúa enorme"

-"ella trato de defenderse, pero ese sujeto le dio una paliza"

-"y el tenia unas enormes garras"

-"y se las llevo al desfile" - terminaron de decir los dos músicos al mismo tiempo

todos se quedaron mirando a Blu, que puso una cara seria, se aparto de Rafael y trato de caminar por su cuenta, fue difícil al principio, pero despues de unos fallidos intentos logro estabilizarse

-"iré a rescatarla" - dijo firmemente Blu

-"no puedes ir así en ese estado" - dijo Nico

-"es mi culpa, yo la metí en todo esto, ahora es mi deber sacarla de allí"

-"Blu, si vas, todo resultara mal" - dijo Pedro

-"pues no me puedo quedar de alas cruzadas mientras ella esta encerrada por mi culpa" - dijo Blu mientras trataba de caminar - "miren, de todas formas iré a rescatarla... pero me vendría bien su ayuda"

los tres se quedaron mirando a Blu, estaban algo asustados, pero no podían abandonar a su amiga

-"cuenta con nosotros" - dijeron en coro los tres

-"bien.. vamos" - dijo Blu

-"yo tambien me uno a ustedes" - dijo Luis mientras le ofrecía a Blu montarse sobre el para llevarlo

-"y nosotros" - dijo unos de los perros, representando a los demás - "los escoltaremos para que esos monos montados no interrumpan"

-"bien... al rescate" - dijo Blu mientras iban todos a toda maquina al sambodromo ,a rescatar a Perla

toda una jauría iba en camino detrás de ellos, listos para la batalla

* * *

-"bien, ya tengo uno, falta uno" - dijo Nigel mientras encerraba a Perla en una jaula, esta la estaba asegurando con un candado, para que ella no pudiese escapar. estaban en un vehículo que iba disfrazado de un carro alegórico del carnaval

-"no lo encontraras jamas" - dijo Perla al carcelero - "el ya esta muy lejos" - esto ultimo lo dijo mas desanimada

-"no necesito encontrarlo, el vendrá a buscarte a ti" - dijo Nigel mientras miraba a Perla - "ademas, un Birdcommando no debe tardarse mucho"

-"¿Birdcommando?, ¿que sabes de eso?" - pregunto Perla

-"eso no importa, preciosa" - dijo una tercera voz, era de una aguila, era Zedka - "lo importante ahora es que viene en camino, y que va a caer directo en la trampa" - cuando dijo eso, saco dos cuchillos, que eran mas bien espadas en miniatura, eran los cuchillos de combates que los Rukarch y los Birdcommando utilizaban en sus combates cuerpo a cuerpo

-"oye, lo necesitamos vivo" - dijo Nigel al ver las armas - "nuestro amo lo quiere así"

-"no me interesa lo que diga ese contrabandista de segunda" - dijo Zedka - "a mi lo único que me interesa es ver a ese guacamayo muerto por mis hojas de metal" - dijo mientras acariciaba el cuchillo - "y sera mejor como tu lo veras morir. primor" - esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Perla

-"no" - dijo Perla, muy apenada y preocupada, ella sabia que los contrabandistas lo iban a vender y a llevar lejos, pero eso no era tan malo como morir, y eso era exactamente lo que iban a hacerle a Blu

-"bien... ese tipo no debe tardar en llegar" - dijo Nigel

-"bien, lo esperaremos" - dijo Zedka mientras se alejaba - "no te distraigas esta vez Nigel"

* * *

-"nosotros los seguimos hasta aqui" - dijo un pitbull - "los humanos se alertaran si entramos todos"

-"gracias" - dijo Blu - "no lo olvidare"

-"tranquilo chico" - dijo el perro

Blu y los demás se despidieron de los simpáticos canes y entraron al sambodromo

-"Ha ha ha. Esto es grandioso" - dijo Luis, el bulldog que lo estaba ayudando, al mismo tiempo que se adentraban al carnaval pasando entre todas las personas disfrazadas - "vamos a volvernos locos."

-"Luis, Luis, primero el rescate y luego enloqueces. Vamos" - dijo Blu.

-"Chicos, me voy adelantando a buscar a Perla" - dijo Rafael mientras pasaba volando seguido por Nico y Pedro.

-"Oye Rafael, espéranos," - dijo Pedro.

Luis y Blu continuaron avanzando por el lugar, encontrándose con todo tipo de vestimentas, desde especies de aves hasta arboles, y también con varios carros alegóricos, unos más bonitos que otros.

-"Abran paso. Perro pasando." - ladraba Luis

-"¡Blu! ¡Los encontramos!" - dijo Rafael al volver con Blu

Rafael, Nico y Pedro habían regresado y estaban volando arriba de ellos.

-"Está en una especie de carro-gallina muy feo" - dijo Pedro.

- "¡Vamos!" - dijo Nico

Entonces los tres dieron la vuelta y salieron volando hacia el carro. Luis entonces empezó a perseguir a sus amigos que estaban a solo unos metros de distancia. Siguieron avanzando por el carnaval, solo que tenían algunos obstáculos los guardias querían sacar al perro ya que estaba perturbando en el carnaval

En ese momento estaban pasando por un montón de gente disfrazada de cocodrilos. Pero ninguno de los dos pudieron evitar el accidente. Uno de los cocodrilos golpeó a Blu, lanzándolo por los aires. Luis en respuesta comenzó a morder la cola del disfraz, esto atrajo todavía más atención y varios guardias fueron a sacarle el perro agresivo de encima al bailarín

-"¡Auch!_" - _gimió Blu al caer, todavía estaba débil a causa de la herida en su pecho

Blu levantó la vista y pudo ver a lo lejos, entre el desfile, un carro todo cubierto de plumas y con gente, que reconoció .eran los contrabandistas, bailando en el techo del vehículo

También alcanzó a ver que había varias formas de entrar al vehículo preparado a ultima hora para el desfile . diviso una abertura en la parte de atrás suficientemente grande para que el pudiera pasar.

Blu se subió a una de las patinetas que los cocodrilos habían dejado abandonadas y comenzó a avanzar hacia el frente

Justo atrás del carro alegórico venia un grupo de gente caminando en zancos. Blu, que ya estaba por alcanzar el carro, entonces se le ocurrió la forma de entrar. Siguió deslizándose hasta que calculó el momento exacto para pasar por debajo de una de las personas. Al hacerlo, el zanco piso la parte de atrás de la patineta, impulsando a Blu hacia al frente y cayendo exactamente en el agujero.

-"bien... que comience la acción" - dijo para si mismo

Blu entro , y pudo ver muchas cajas, con jaulas en su interior, y al interior de esas jaulas estaban las aves que vio la noche anterior, y en una de las jaulas, que estaba suelta, estaba Perla, con una cara triste, Blu se acerco sigilosamente, y llego a la jaula, y comenzó a abrirla, Perla escucho los ruidos metálicos y miro de inmediato a Blu, eso , la preocupo mas de lo que alegro

-"Blu, pero que estas haciendo aqui" - dijo Perla - "debes irte"

-"tranquila, ya estoy aqui" - dijo Blu cuando trataba de soltar el candado que cerraba la jaula

-"no lo entiendes... ellos te..."

-"Listo" - interrumpió Blu al abrir la jaula

Perla de inmediato abrazo a Blu, luego el la abrazo mas fuerte

-"perdóname por lo que te dije.. nada... nada de eso era cierto" - dijo Blu mientras abrazaba a Perla

-"Lo se Blu"

estuvieron un buen tiempo abrazados, despues Blu rompió el abrazo, no es que el quería hacerlo, simplemente estaban en una situación de riesgo

-"bien, ahora los debemos sacar a todos de aqui"

-"Blu, que te paso ahí?" - pregunto Perla al ver la herida de Blu

-"nada importante"

Blu fue al centro del lugar por un momento pero en tan solo unos segundos, Nigel apareció y ataco a Perla, y la metió en la jaula nuevamente, y cerro con candado, de nuevo, luego miro a Blu

-"Vaya vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aqui, si es el chico bonito" - dijo Nigel

-"y aqui tenemos al farsante" - respondió Blu

-"jeje.. voy a disfrutar mientras te destrozo"

-"demuéstralo gallina"

Nigel se lanzo sobre Blu para darle un gran zarpazo pero Blu lo esquivo con facilidad, la verdad era que Nigel utilizaba ataques primitivos, a los cual Blu estaba entrenado a esquivar, a pesar de que estuviera débil gracias a su herida

Blu decidió acabar con la batalla lo antes posible, todas las aves que estaban enjauladas, estaban mirando atentamente el combate, todos querían ver como Nigel era derrotado, sobre todo Perla, tambien Rafael Nico y Pedro, que habían sidos capturados momentos antes

estuvieron varios minutos peleando, Blu se encargo de esquivar los ataques, mientras les daba unos , no tan fuertes, para cansar a Nigel, cosa que estaba sucediendo a la perfecion

-"vamos" - gritaban todos dándole animo a Blu

-"cállense" - grito Nigel mientras estaba muy agitado

-"que sucede?" - dijo Blu - "ya no eres tan aterrador como antes"

Nigel se enfureció mucho con esos comentarios, Blu espero que cometiera un error en falso, y los hizo, esa fue la oportunidad y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca, que lo dejo fuera de combate

todos lo miraron con gran asombro, y todos clamaron y gritaban a Blu que salio victorioso de la pelea

pero una voz detuvo todo el escándalo

-"bravo" - dijo una voz desde una zona oscura del vehículo - "eso era de esperar de un Birdcommando" - de repente un cuchillo fue lanzado y callo muy cerca de Blu, clavandolo en el suelo - "veamos como te defiendes ahora"

Blu observo la sombra de donde vino el cuchillo, poco a poco se dejo mostrar, era Zedka, pero estaba diferente, estaba con su viejo uniforme de Rukarch, tenia un chaleco que lo protegía, un casco, muñequeras y cosas por el estilo, tambien tenia un cuchillo de combate en su espalda

de un solo salto, llego a estar muy cerca de Blu, sacando el cuchillo de su espalda, y poniéndose en posición de combate

Blu por su parte, lo miro fijo y tomo el cuchillo que el había lanzado momentos antes. y se puso en una posición ofensiva

había mucha tensión en el lugar, todos miraban atentos todo lo que sucedía ni siquiera se atrevían a decir algo, ya que Zedka era mucho mas terrible que Nigel

Blu y Zedka se miraron uno a otro con una sonrisa, esta iba a ser un gran combate, cada cual demostraría que equipo era el superior, o los Birdcommando o los Rukarch. de todas formas iba a ser un gran espectáculo

_la verdadera batalla... estaba por comenzar..._

* * *

**Bien, ese es el capitulo de hoy, que les parece**

**la verdadera batalla esta por comenzar, eso me gusto**

**jajaja me encanta dejarlo en suspenso**

**recuerden dejar review**

**ya sea que les guste o no**

**tambien pueden leer mi otra gran historia**

**"Juntos!"**

**para que disfruten y comenten**

**tambien pueden unirse a mi pagina de Facebook**

**com / DarkKazoo**

**estoy subiendo vídeos mandando saludos , entre otras cosas**

**saludos a todos mis lectores... me gusta eso que aparezcan mas autores de Rio, eso me hace entender que no estoy solo en esto, a si que animo, actualizan sus historias**

**mientras les voy a contar algo, en este momento estan dando la película Rio en el cinecanal, la veré , ya que no la veo hace mucho, y eso que la tengo en dvd XD**

**bueno, eso es todo por ahora**

**se despide desde el fin del mundo**

**D-Kazoo out**

* * *

**FECHA: Domingo 16 de Diciembre del 2012**


	9. Chapter IX

**Capitulo IX**

* * *

Blu y Zedka se miraron fijamente, uno al otro, ambos cuchillos estaban chocando en una intensa lucha

los movimientos de ambos participantes eran grandiosos, la batalla era tan espectacular como las de un Jedi vs un Sith, incluso era mas emocionante, Blu lograba esquivar los ataques tambien se defendía con su espada, pero cuando quería atacar, Zedka se defendía muy bien, la pelea estaba muy nivelada

-"nada mal Birdcommando" - dijo Zedka

-"tu tampoco lo haces mal Rukarch" - respondió Blu

ambos estaban emocionados, estaban teniendo la batalla de sus vidas

hubo un choque muy fuerte, Blu trato de atacar con todas sus fuerzas, pero por desgracia Zedka hizo lo mismo, sus espadas se mantuvieron firmes mientras rozaban, una con otra, esa fue la oportunidad de Zedka, como el era mas grande, empujo a Blu contra las cajas, apretando su cuerpo, Blu resistió, pero igual fue golpeado con dureza

Blu se dio vuelta y salio de la trampa, utilizando la espada como palanca, Zedka tambien golpeo con su espada, lo que hizo que ambas salieran disparadas, dejando a ambos desarmados

comenzó un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Blu era mas ágil y rapido, pero Zedka tenia mas fuerza y golpeaba mas duro, Blu trato de alejarse, ya que de tan corta distancia, iba a ser destruido por Zedka

Blu salto y logro darle un duro golpe en la cara, pero por desgracia Zedka hizo lo mismo, ambos quedaron en el suelo despues de ese golpe, pero no pasaron unos segundos para que estos dos, siguieran peleando

-"oye... Perla, estas bien?" - pregunto Rafael desde una jaula

-"si, lo estoy" - dijo Perla mientras veía el combate - "solo me preocupa Blu"

-"tranquila, a los Birdcommando siempre les va bien"

-"tu lo sabes?"

-"tu no?"

-"Blu no me lo quiso contar" - dijo Perla desanimada

los dos siguieron viendo el combate, era diferente al de Nigel, ya que todos le tenían terror a Zedka, ya que era un asesino de sangre fría

mientras tanto , en el combate, Zedka golpeo muy fuerte a Blu en el estomago, dejándolo si aire, cayo y trato de recuperarse, mientras, Zedka fue a buscar su cuchillo, como estaban los dos juntos, tomo ambas para descuartizar a Blu

Blu se levanto, y vio que Zedka se acercaba armado, a si que rápidamente fue y busco un palo, lo saco y esquivo los ataques de Zedka, eran bastantes , pero el pedazo de madera podía aguantar bien

Zedka ataco con los cuchillos en posición vertical, Blu interpuso el palo entre medio, y ambos cuchillos quedaron clavados en la madera, Zedka trato de sacarlos pero era demasiado tarde

Blu levanto el palo y golpeo fuertemente a Zedka en la cara, dejándolo en el suelo, luego siguió golpeándolo hasta que quedo muy mal, mareado y herido

Blu arranco uno de los cuchillos clavados en la madera, y lo puso en el cuello de Zedka

-"Rindete" - dijo Blu mientras presionaba el arma - "has sido derrotado"

-"todavía no" - dijo Zedka mientras respiraba agitadamente

-"ya no tienes alternativa" - dijo Blu - "voy a llevarte frente a la justicia, como debe ser"

-"no nos vas a detener ,Birdcommando"

-"ya lo hice"

-"tu crees que estoy solo en esto,mis compañeros sabrán lo que paso aqui, y eso no les gustara"

-"entonces me encargare de eliminar a todos"

-"y ellos se encargaran de eliminar a ella" - señalo a Perla

-"no te atrevas a ha amenazarla, ella no tiene nada que ver"

-"me temo que si" - dijo Zedka malvadamente - "tu la amas, y eso es algo que puede utilizarse en tu contra"

-"maldito..." - dijo Blu mientras presionaba mas el cuchillo - "si tu le haces algo, te juro que..."

-"BLUUUUUU CUIDADO!" - grito Perla

Blu miro hacia atrás, y vio a Nigel con cable eléctrico roto, y en las puntas se podían ver las chispas, Nigel presiono el cable en el cuerpo de Blu y lo electrocuto

-"esto es por lo de anoche... y por la humillación de antes" - dijo Nigel mientras sentía un macabro placer al electrocutar a Blu

Blu no resistió mas... y cayo

Nigel tomo a Blu y lo dejo en una jaula, y la cerro con un candado, en la jaula de al lado estaba Perla quien miro muy preocupada a Blu por su estado lamentable

-"Blu..." - dijo Perla suavemente mientras acariciaba a Blu con una de sus alas, la paso entre los barrotes

-"oh el amor, que cosa tan bonita y tan ABSURDA" - dijo Nigel a Perla

Perla lo ignoro, estaba demasiado preocupada por Blu

Zedka se levanto, y fue donde Nigel, y ambos se fueron al puesto de adelante, para luego ir al aeropuerto e irse o mas pronto posible de Rio

* * *

-"te vas a rendir?" - Blu escucho una voz en su subconsciente

-"ah?" - respondió vagamente

-"no puedes rendirte ahora"

-"ya estoy acabado"

-"así no habla un guerrero como tu"

-"no soy un guerrero, soy un farsante"

-"como dices?"

-"a los del equipo Rooftops, yo los abandone y los use como carnada para que no me encontraran, lo mismo sucedió despues cuando tratábamos de recuperar el..."

-"y te vas a quedar así sin hacer nada"

-"a si es"

-"amas a Perla?"

-"que?"

-"la amas?"

-"por supuesto que la amo"

-"entonces, que estas haciendo aqui, deberias estar luchando por ella"

-"no puedo..."

-"claro que si"

-"y que hay de mis errores del pasado"

-"no puedes hacer nada con eso, el pasado es pasado, pero esto es diferente, no te rindas"

-"de acuerdo... no me rendire"

-"así se habla"

-"bien, ahora como salgo de aqui"

-"estamos en tu cabeza"

-"es cierto... pero como salgo"

-"eso como lo voy a saber yo, yo no existo"

-"buen punto"

Blu cerro fuertemente los ojos... para salir de ese extraño sueño

* * *

Blu se despertó, ya no estaban en la carroza, mas bien por lo que veía estaba en un avión muy feo por cierto, vio que habían muchas jaulas llenas de aves enjauladas, y al lado de el estaba Perla, que estaba en un rincón mirando hacia abajo

Blu se levanto, tomo uno de las cuerdas que sujetaban a la jaula, y la coloco cuidadosamente en un extintor

-"que estas haciendo?" - pregunto Perla

-"voy a salir de aqui, y los liberare a todos"

-"el si me convenció" - dijo Nico que se animo al ver como Blu estaba por salir de su jaula

Blu dejo caer el extintor, lo que hizo que la cuerda aplicara mucha fuerza sobre la jaula y la abrió por la fuerza, Blu salio por el orificio, luego fue a la jaula de Perla, abrió el candado y la saco de ahí

-"Blu" - dijo Perla mientras lo abrazaba - "estas bien?"

-"no te preocupes por eso, ahora ayúdame a sacarlos todos de allí"

Blu se movió pero un dolor terrible le impido moverse, se vio de donde venia el dolor, y pudo ver que tenia una quemadura causada por los electrochoques que recibió

Blu siguió ocultando el dolor de esa herida, no quería preocupar a nadie, mucho menos a Perla, fue y apretó el botón para abrir la puerta trasera del avión, mientras botaba un montón de jaulas para atascar la puerta de la cabina

todas las aves estaban esperando a que la puerta se abriera por completo, mientras, en la cabina se habían dado cuenta de que las aves se estaban escapando

-"maldita sea Nigel se escapan" - dijo Zedka

-"no nos quedemos aqui parados, vamos a detenerlos" - dijo Nigel

el contrabandista Marcel estaba tratando de empujar la puerta, pero fue inútil por que estaba atascada solo había una pequeña abertura, para que solo un ave saliera, o tal vez dos

la puerta trasera se abrió... todas las aves estaban esperando el momento de su libertad

-"LIBREEEEES" - grito Pedro cuando todas las aves salieron

todas las aves volaron lejos del avión, huyeron por su libertad, se fueron tan rapido, estaban desesperadas por salir,

-"Vamos Blu" - dijo Perla llevando a Blu de un ala hacia la salida, pero Blu la detuvo

-"no Perla" - dijo firmemente - "me voy a quedar aqui"

-"Blu, que estas hablando?"

-"si nos vamos, Zedka nos perseguirá y todo habrá sido en vano" - suspiro - "los ocupados, asi tendran suficiente tiempo para huir lejos"

-"no... Blu eso no"

-"no hay opción Perla" - dijo triste - "ademas, no se volar"

-"Blu... ese problema, lo podemos solucionar juntos" - dijo Perla mientras tomaba muy fuerte el ala de Blu y se acercaba mucho a el, tanto que apego su pecho al de el - "nosotros... dos"

iban a compartir un tierno beso, pero Blu vio, en el reflejo de los ojos de Perla, un shuriken acercándose el reacciono a tiempo y saco a Perla de allí, pero el arma hirió a Blu nuevamente en la espalda

-"Blu" - grito preocupada Perla

Blu trato de levantarse, pero esta herida le dolía mucho, pero a duras penas logro hacerlo, pero para entonces, Zedka y Nigel aparecieron , el ultimo agarro a Perla y la lanzo contra la pared, y una jaula cayo sobre su ala

-"ahhhh" - grito - "mi ala"

-"Perla augg" - se quejo Blu despues de ser golpeado y azotado en el suelo, mientras Zedka puso sus garras en el cuello de Blu asfixiandolo

-"ahora... es cuando mueres..." - dijo maleficamente Zedka

-"nada de eso, lo necesitamos vivo" - exclamo Nigel

-"ya lo mantuvimos vivo, y lo unico que nos causo fueron problemas... ya basta de esta estupidez te voy a matar ahora mismo" - exclamo Zedka

-"Noooo" - grito Perla

mientras estaban en esa disputa, Blu vio el extintor que utilizo momentos antes, de una manera muy ágil lo amarro a Zedka y jalo el gatillo

Zedka se dio cuenta de la trampa, pero ya era demasiado tarde

-"hasta nunca" - dijo Blu con una sonrisa en su cara

Zedka salio disparado, en un intento de mantenerse allí se afirmo de Nigel, pero como resultado, ambos salieron volando por los aires, el extintor salio por la cabina, para cuando se le acabo el contenido que tenia en su interior, ambos lograron mantenerse en el aire, pero la hélice del avión se acercaba al par de malvados con mucha velocidad

-"maldición, estamos perdidos" - dijo Nigel

-"estamos?" - rio maleficamente Zedka - "ESTAS"

Zedka agarro a Nigel y lo lanzo sobre la hélice dejando al pobre despedazado, el avión comenzó a caer de inmediato, Zedka se aferro al techo del avión que iba en picada

mientras... Perla se estaba deslizando por el borde del avión , su caída era inevitable, Blu trato de ir a ayudarla pero fue inútil, Perla cayo

-"Bluuuuu" - grito Perla al caer al vació

Blu se quedo mirando por el borde como Perla iba descendiendo al mar

su miedo mas grande se estaba apoderando de el, perder a Perla

ella había sido una chica arrogante y desagradable, pero de alguna manera que Blu no pudo entender, el se volvió completamente loco por ella, quizas eran los instintos mas salvajes de su ser

no podía permitir que Perla muriera así el sabia que no había ninguna posibilidad de salvarla, pero aun así el tomo una importante decision

Blu, a pesar de que no sabia volar, salto del avión a una caída libre, directo a la muerte, todo por Perla

aunque sabia que iba a morir de todos modos, prefirió estar muerto al lado de Perla que solo

Blu dio un salto de fe, para llegar rapido donde Perla

se lanzo en picada... muy rapido, logro acercarse a Perla que estaba haciendo un vago intento por volar, cuando Blu llego , abrazo a Perla

-"Blu, que estas haciendo acaso estas loco"

-"si Perla, lo estoy, loco por ti..." - los ojos se Perla se abrieron como platos - "no podía dejarte, no podía abandonarte... por que estamos juntos en esto"

Perla se acerco, y le dio un profundo beso a Blu, un beso que daba a entender todos sus sentimientos, despues de terminado el beso, Blu por fin sintió lo que Rafael y Stryker le enseñaron, el corazón algo que Blu consideraba ridículo a esas alturas

como capitán de los Birdcommando, Blu siempre pensó que el romance era una tontería acababa de aprender que no lo era, en ese momento final de su vida, no lo era... por fin pudo sentir esa "felicidad" que sienten los civiles. siempre creyo que eso era parte de un cuento de hadas, pero eso se hizo realidad, ahora podía morir tranquilo, en paz, junto a la única persona que el ha amado

no le importaba morir, todos los seres en este planeta llegan a ese punto, unos mas tempranos que otros, eso era el simple orden de la vida

Blu, y Perla...

la idea de morir juntos parecía agradable a la vista de Blu, ya que era ilógico que salieran con vida de esa drástica situación

pero ese no era el momento, todavía no

algo detuvo la fatal caída, algo los agarro, era Zedka

-"ohhh lamento interrumpirlos" - grito la gigantesca ave al agarrar a los dos con sus garras - "pero aqui es cuando tu te mueres" - dijo mirando a Blu

-"no..." - dijo Blu luego miro a Perla - "no le hagas nada a ella, si tienes problemas, desquitate conmigo"

-"desquitarme... naaa" - dijo Zedka con una voz casi demente - "te presento a mi nuevo juguete sexual..." - miro con placer a Perla - "es una linda chica... debe ser aprovechada... y tu. bueno, tu morirás .." - Zedka soltó a Blu - "hasta nunca"

Blu cayo... solo pudo ver con odio a Zedka mientras Perla gritaba... en esta ocasión sintió mucha rabia, prefiria morir allí con Perla que morir solo, y lo que es peor no podía hacer nada por defender a quien mas quería , eso no le gusto para nada... eso, eso... no

-"no te abandonare" - dijo Blu mientras cerro los ojos, ya quedaban pocos metros para que se estrellara con el agua, su fatal caída

Blu sintió mucha rabia en ese momento, abrió sus alas, y comenzó a agitarlas... solo a centímetros del agua

**(si fuera un juego de Xbox diría : "Nueva habilidad adquirida: volar")**

Blu abrió los ojos sorprendido de su nueva habilidad... se quedo mirando el milagro ¡ había aprendido a volar!

ahora podía ir a rescatar una vez mas a su amada...

hasta que

Blu sintió como una ola se lo llevo al mar, el no pudo verla, por la emoción que sintió al ver su nueva habilidad, y como estaba tan cerca del agua, la ola paso desapercibida, Blu se estaba esforzando por no ahogarse

esto se ponía cada vez peor...

* * *

**Bien, ese fue el capitulo de hoy**

**vamos quiero que comenten... así es**

**quiero saber lo que opinan ,mediante un review**

**es gratis**

**quiero saber todas sus opiniones**

**pueden visitar mi pagina en facebook**

**allí**** sabrán mas detalles**

**se despide Dark Kazoo**

**desde el fin del mundo**

* * *

**FECHA: Martes 18 de Diciembre del 2012**


	10. Chapter X

**Capitulo X**

* * *

-"sabes de donde vienen los rukarch?" - pregunto Stryker a su aprendiz que estaba descansando despues de un extenso entrenamiento

-"ummm de medio oriente?" - pregunto Blu algo confundido

-"por que crees que vienen de allí?"

-"bueno, todas sus bases estan por esos lados"

-"eso es cierto" - admitió el coronel - "pero no se originan de allí, solo se ocultan por allá para que no los encontremos con tanta facilidad"

-"a que se refiere?"

-"Gunderson, estas dispuesto a obedecer ordenes,sea cual sea el precio?"

-"si señor" - afirmo de inmediato

-"quiero saber si tu eres un agente de fiar"

-"lo soy señor"

-"bien, en ese caso te diré un secreto"

-"cual es?"

-"los rukarch... son en realidad... el pelotón rukarch"

-"no lo entiendo"

-"los rukarch eran agentes de Birdcommando , se rebelaron a sus lideres y formaron su propio ejercito"

-"que quiere decir?" - dijo Blu sorprendido - "eso es... interesante"

-"era un equipo leal, ejemplar, el mejor como el Rooftops o el corp" - dijo Stryker triste - "el equipo rukarch no estuvo de acuerdo con las ordenes claras de los generales, a si que se rebelaron, y tu sabes lo que sucede cuando un agente se rebela"

-"es ejecutado"

-"es así pero antes debe ser juzgado e interrogado... dependiendo de su situación útil... veremos si lo ejecutamos o no"

-"ahhh, ya veo" - entendió Blu - "esa es la razon por la cual tomamos prisioneros"

-"así es... por nuestra propia seguridad" - dijo fríamente Stryker - "con el tiempo, el equipo Rukarch se fue expandiendo, cada día mas birdscommando se rebelaban. automáticamente quedan como "Rukarch"

-"entiendo"

-"es por eso Gunderson, eso nos puede suceder a todos, ya sea tu o yo, pase con lo que pase, debes cumplir con tu deber"

-"si señor"

-"júralo"

-"juro" - dijo Blu colocándose su ala en el corazón - "que cumpliré con mi deber, pase lo que pase, en cualquier situación y en cualquier circunstancia"

recuerda esto siempre Blu

_"debes cumplir con tu deber"_

* * *

-"oye Blu estas ahí?"

Blu estaba despertando, sentía su cuerpo adolorido y mojado estaba acostado sobre la árida arena. abrió los ojos y pudo ver a tres de sus nuevos amigos, un canario, un cardenal de cresta roja y un tucan toco

-"mira, abrió sus ojos"

-"entonces esta vivo"

-"ya dejen de molestarlo" - los regaño Rafael - "amigo estas bien?"

-"uff eso creo" - dijo con dificultad mientras se levantaba, sus amigos se quedaron horrorizados al ver la herida en la espalda, que fue ocasionada por un shuriken momentos antes

-"Blu estas herido" - exclamo Rafael

-"no es nada" - dijo Blu - "debemos ir por Perla"

-"no es que quiera decepcionarte amigo"

-"pero creo que esa aguila se la llevo lejos"

-"no me importa, ahora se volar"

-"lo dices en serio?" - pregunto Rafael - "y como lo lograste?

-"si, no es que dudara de ti" - dijo Nico

-"eso no es importante ahora" - dijo Blu - "debo ir tras ese tipo"

-"y a donde iras?"- dijo Nico

-"emmm buen punto" - dijo Pedro

-"pues no lo se" - dijo Blu - "rayos esto se esta complicando"

-"yo se donde esta" - dijo Rafael, y todos se quedaron mirándolo

-"como es que sabes en donde esta?" - pregunto Blu

-"bueno, en realidad es donde posiblemente este" - admitió Rafael - "me dijiste que eras un birdcommando ¿no es así?" - Blu asintió con la cabeza - "bien, aqui en Rio hay un grupo de Rukarch, y si no me equivoco los enemigos de los Birdcommando son ellos... si esa aguila es su líder seguramente fue hacia allá" - Rafael señalo hacia el norte - "se reúnen en un central eléctrica, son mas o menos cincuenta de ellos"

-"cincuenta?" - pregunto Blu asombrado - "seguramente deben de estar armados, diablos... no puedo hacer esto solo"

-"no estas solo" - dijo Nico

-"estas con nosotros" - dijo Pedro

-"no se ofendan chicos" - dijo Blu - "pero ni siquiera pudieron contra Nigel, dudo que ustedes, aunque peleen juntos , venzan a uno siquiera"

-"eso es cierto" - admitió Rafael

-"necesito contactar a los míos" - dijo Blu

-"y como lo harás?"

-"no lo se..." - dijo Blu algo desanimado

la situación estaba muy complicada, sin armas, y sin buenos aliados, el solo podía ir a enfrentarse a cincuenta aves armadas, eso era algo muy difícil

* * *

Zedka estaba aterrizando en la estación eléctrica con Perla inconsciente en sus garras, de algunos refugios improvisados salieron algunas águilas, lo recibieron sus leales soldados

-"buenos días señor" - dijo un soldado

-"buenos"- respondió mientras encerraba a Perla en una jaula -"debemos partir, acabo de asesinar a un Birdcommando, la base notara su ausencia en un par de días y enviaran equipos a investigar, debemos alejarnos lo mas posible de aqui"

-"entendido señor" - dijo un soldado y este mando a los demás para equipar todo

en ese momento Perla despertó en su jaula, vio al atemorizante aguila que la vigilaba, y mas tarde pudo ver como Zedka escribía en una pared, llena de nombres, el nombre de Blu

Perla no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas, había visto morir a un guacamayo azul, al que ella comenzó a querer, a sentir sentimientos, el pudo salvarse, si no fuera por la culpa de ella. eso la ponía muy triste

a partir de ahora, su vida no sera mas que mucho sufrimiento

* * *

-"Blu ven a ver esto" - dijo Nico

-"que es?" - pregunto el capitán azul

Nico había encontrado una gran caja que había encontrado en la playa, habían estado volando mientras pensaban en una solución cuando Nico vio este raro objeto en la orilla

-"si no me equivoco, dice "birdcommando" en uno de los costados" - dijo Nico

-"si es así" - dijo Blu al comprobarlo, busco la abertura y lo abrió la caja era de madera, pero al interior había otra caja de metal, arriba decía "weapons"

-"que es todo esto" - dijo Rafael sorprendido al ver la cantidad de objetos al interior de la caja de metal

-"son armas, benditas armas" - dijo Blu al ver contento las armas y el buen estado en cual estaban

-"y como llegaron aqui?" - pregunto Pedro

-"lo mas seguro es que son una de las tantas cajas de la batalla de África" - dijo Blu

-"sigo sin entender"

-"veras, en áfrica enviaban buzos que entraban a zonas enemigas, y lanzaban al agua las armas para que pudiesen entrar sin problemas, sin embargo, algunas de las cajas desaparecieron, seguramente se las llevo la corriente"

-"guau eso es... raro"

-"como es que la corriente se llevo la caja de un continente a otro"

han pasado mas de diez años de que esta caja fue lanzada al mar" - dijo Blu - "algunas de estas armas estan obsoletas... y tambien el radio transmisor"

-"radio que?· - preguntaron los tres

-"sirve para muchas cosas, pero en el estado en que esta este, y la batería que le queda, solo me alcanza para una llamada de auxilio"

-"y como lo harás?"

-"es simple" - dijo Blu mientras tomaba el viejo radio transmisor - "estoy enviando un mensaje de auxilio"

el aparato mando el mensaje, pero despues de eso se apago

-"cuando aparecerán tus amigos?" - pregunto Rafael

-"debo creer que unas horas... pero es mucho tiempo, para cuando lleguen, los rukarch se habrán ido" - dijo Blu mientras pensaba en una solución

paso un momento y Blu pensó en la idea mas loca que se le pudo ocurrir, tomo el equipamiento el caso, el chaleco blindado, las granadas, y diversas armas, municiones y un cuchillo de combate, aunque mas bien parecía una espada

-"que es lo que estas haciendo?" - pregunto Rafael mientras Blu se limpiaba la herida de su espalda para luego ponerse el traje

-"iré por Perla" - dijo Blu - "les daré tiempo a mis compañeros para que lleguen"

-"iras tu solo?" - -pregunto Nico - "recuerda que son cincuenta aves"

-"si, lo se, pero ahora estoy bien equipado... no la abandonare Nico"

-"en ese caso te acompañamos" - dijo Rafael mientras tomaba un rifle, pero Blu lo detuvo

-"nada de eso" - dijo Blu firmemente - "ustedes son civiles, no deben involucrarse en esto, es demasiado peligroso"

-"pero podemos ayudar" - dijo Pedro

-"me temo que no, para usar estas armas deben tener un entrenamiento especializado, ademas... las cosas se complicarían mas de lo que creen"

-"pero nosotros tampoco queremos abandonar a Perla" - dijo Rafael

-"Rafael, tu tienes tu familia, ve con ellos, cuídalos y protegelos, y ustedes dos" - dijo mirando a Nico y Pedro - "ustedes son músicos, no saben lo que es la guerra"

-"pero..." - dijeron los tres

-"nada" - dijo Blu firmemente - "miren chicos, agradezco su ayuda, pero me temo que esto debo hacerlo solo"

los tres se quedaron en silencio, sabían que lo que decía Blu era cierto

-"si quieren ayudarme" - dijo Blu - "necesito que les digan a mis compañeros la ubicación de los rukarch"

-"cuenta con nosotros" - dijo Nico

-"bien" - dijo Blu mientras terminaba de equiparse, y guardaba su espada - "sera mejor que me vaya, cuento con ustedes chicos"

-"no te preocupes Blu, y suerte" - dijo Rafael

-"que la fuerza te acompañe" - termino Pedro

Blu miro con una sonrisa y se elevo con dirección al norte, a la central electrica

* * *

**Bien este fue el capitulo de hoy**

**fue algo corto, pero si seguía avanzando el próximo se volvería aburrido**

**si les gusto, opinen, si no, váyanse al diablo XD**

**pero de todas formas, les agradezco a todos por leer mis historia**

**por cierto, pueden unirse a mi pagina en facebook (com / darkkazoo)**

**se despide Dark Kazoo**

**hasta muy pronto**

* * *

**FECHA: Lunes 31 de Diciembre del 2012**


	11. Chapter XI

**Capitulo XI**

* * *

**Antes de empezar, si esto fuera una película, seguramente las canciónes de fondo serian estas, o al menos este capitulo me lo imagine escuchando estas canciones (que son las mismas, pero en diferente versión pero son todas básicamente lo mismo pero recomiendo que escuchen las tres y vean la diferencia, sobretodo la tercera):**

_/watch?v=RBzJrrBLrJ0_ **o** _/watch?v=_WsVdzouCAc** o **/watch?v=4SHZJjpnPsA**  
**_

**los enlaces son de Youtube, deben ponerlos despues del com**

* * *

la central electrica estaba algo abandonada, era muy antigua, hace unos veinte años instalaron una nueva y muy moderna, esta, por lo tanto, estaba algo vieja, pero sin embargo estaba encendida, ¿hacia donde iba toda la energía que generalizaban?, seguramente a unas instalaciones clandestinas en las favelas

aun así tambien era una base de las aves rebeldes, los rukarch que se encontraban en Rio iban a ese lugar a reunirse y comunicarse con otros Rukarch escondidos, en este momento estaban empacando todo lo importante para marcharse de allí la razon era por que el líder de estos, llamado Zedka había asesinado a uno de sus enemigos, un Birdcommando,y seguramente vendrían mas de ellos para saber lo que ocurrio o al menos eso creían ya que el mismo Birdcommando que creían muerto, fue hasta ese lugar solo, para rescatar a su amiga

Blu , que recientemente había aprendido a volar, había descendido no muy lejos, saco su pequeño rifle francotirador especial para aves, le coloco un silenciador, y vigilo cuidadosamente a cada Rukarch que estuviese de guardia

para su suerte, eran muy pocos, los demás Rukarch estaban muy ocupados empacando

Blu vio que solo habían tres vigilantes, y los tres estaban en lugares muy lejanos uno del otro, Blu no lo pensó dos veces, y presiono el gatillo

nadie escucho nada, ya que el cielo se había nublado, unos truenos comenzaron a sonar, y se acercaba una tormenta

Blu se apresuro, y fue a los tres lugares en donde los vigilantes habían caído, y escondió los cadáveres en unos matorrales, luego saco su sub-fusil especial, le coloco un silenciador y se preparo para adentrarse en la central electrica

camino por unos pasillos entre los generadores de corriente, no tardo en llegar al patio central de la central electrica, pudo ver a mas o menos veinte aves empacando cosas en unas cajas de metal, busco en su mochila, saco una granada, y la lanzo rodando por el suelo y saco una mascarilla para ponérsela en la cara, y comenzó a mirar en su temporizador, este marcaba 00:05

Blu espero pacientemente a que el temporizador llegue a 00:00

la granada que lanzo comenzó a lanzar un gas toxico, que causaba la muerte inmediata, las veinte aves que estaban allí, no tardaron en caer

Blu espero que el gas se terminara de esparcirse en el aire, se saco la mascara y siguió con su camino

* * *

fue entonces que un Rukarch vio a los muertos y dio la alarma de incendios, de inmediato acudieron un escuadrón de aves armadas

eso alarmo a todos, sobretodo a Zedka que estaba en la sala de cámaras de seguridad, llamo por citofono al que activo la alarma

-"que sucede?" - pregunto impaciente el general

-"señor, he encontrado a varios compañeros muertos" - dijo el soldado mediante el citofono

-"y sabes quien fue el responsable" - pregunto Zedka

-"no señor, pero hemos encontrado una granada que soltó el gas venenoso que los mato" - continuo el informante - "solo los Birdcommando usan esas armas"

-"Bird commando?" - pregunto a si mismo el general

Zedka encendió las pantallas de las cámaras y se puso a buscar por todos los pasillos al responsable de la muerte de sus soldados, busco hasta que en uno de los pasillos encontró a Blu que se movía sigilosamente por los pasillos, pero ahora estaba bien armado y equipado

-"a si que sigues vivo" - dijo Zedka al verlo

en ese momento ,Perla que estaba enjaulada muy cerca de Zedka, tambien pudo ver a Blu, eso la consoló un poco

-"Blu..." - murmuro - "estas vivo"

por mala suerte el general la escucho

-"pero no por mucho"

Zedka dio la alarma, y hablo por todos los altavoces

-"intruso detectado, repito intruso detectado, disparen a matar, es Birdcommando, repito, es un Birdcommando"

en toda la central se escucho la orden de Zedka, y todos los Rukarch se prepararon para el combate

* * *

-"maldición" - murmuro Blu al escuchar la orden, no tardo para que detrás de el aparecieran tres aves con metralletas, comenzaron a disparar, Blu alcanzo a ponerse a cubierto mientras pensaba en una cuartada

las tres aves no paraban de disparar sin cesar hacia el lugar donde estaba Blu, este se arrastro hasta el final del pasillo, y luego se levanto, los tres Rukarch fueron a revisar el área, seguramente creyeron para buscar el cadáver pero se encontraron con la sorpresa de que no había nada, Blu aprovecho que estaban despistados y ,con su sub fusil especial, lanzo ráfagas de balas, dándole muerte a los desafortunados

Blu huyo de ahí, sabia que los dispararos llamarían la atención de todos, pero mientras huía encontró a otras dos aves, no tardo en disparar y darles muerte

Blu siguió caminando, pero de repente, una gran figura descendió encima de el, golpeándolo y dejándolo en el piso, Blu se levanto, pero esta ave enorme le quito sus armas y las mando lejos

-"un cóndor " - pregunto Blu al reconocer el tipo de ave que era, lo mas curioso de esto, era que el atacante no llevaba armas o algo por el estilo

el horrible pájaro se levanto y se puso en posición de combate, sus cicatrices mostraban la experiencia y rastros de duros combates pasados

-"vamos chico bonito, hace tiempo no tengo una buena pelea" - dijo el cóndor

Blu se levanto, desarmado, no tendrían otra opción que pelear con esta ave

a diferencia de Zedka, que utilizaba un estilo de combate táctico al igual que Blu, el cóndor utilizaba otro método un combate duro de cuerpos pesados, aprovechaba su inmensa fuerza y tamaño, ademas de ser muy resistente

eso le jugo en contra a Blu

precipitadamente fue corriendo hacia el cóndor, se acerco y le dio un duro golpe en la cara, Blu pensó que este golpe lo dejaría inconsciente, debido a la fuerza que uso, pero no fue así el cóndor ni siquiera se arrugo, mas bien mostró una sonrisa y luego le dio un duro golpe a Blu, que lo dejo en el suelo

-"vaya, este tipo es duro" - dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba

-"es todo lo que tienes?" - pregunto el cóndor, mostrando arrogancia

-"solo estoy calentando" - dijo Blu despues de escupir un poco de sangre - "continuemos"

Blu se acerco lentamente al cóndor este lanzo un golpe y Blu aprovecho esta oportunidad, con su velocidad fue por detrás y subió por la espalda del cóndor, lego hasta el cuello, y le dio duros golpes a la cara, pero tampoco funciono

el cóndor tomo a blu y lo azoto en el suelo, tres veces, luego lo lanzo a la pared , estrellándose con toda velocidad, y cayendo al suelo, mientras, el cóndor no se movía de su posición, tampoco mostraba interés al llamar a los demás

esto lo confirmo el hecho que una patrulla paso no muy lejos de ellos, pero el gigantesco cóndor escondió a Blu con una de sus alas, para que el pudiera seguir disfrutando esta paliza que le estaba dando

-"vamos, no te rendirás tan fácil?" - dijo el cóndor al Blu despues de asegurarse de que sus compañeros no lo estuviesen viendo

-"bromeas?" - dijo Blu mientras se levantaba - "pudiese continuar todo el día"

el cóndor sonrió y se preparo para pelear nuevamente

mientras tanto, Blu pensaba en una nueva estrategia

-"diablos" - pensó - "este tipo es muy duro, no parece dolerle los golpes, y mis armas estaban en la mochila que el lanzo" - Blu vio sus pertenencias que estaban muy lejos como para tratar de ir a buscarlas en el combate - "esto es malo... solo debo pensar bien en que hacer"

pensó en utilizar su tamaño en su contra

fue muy rápidamente hacia el y salto para darle un golpe y así distraerlo, pero todo salio mal cuando el cóndor tomo a Blu de la cabeza con una de sus garras

una vez con la cabeza de Blu en el suelo, comenzó a hacer presion con su garras, el buscaba aplastar el cráneo del guacamayo

-"me has decepcionado" - dijo el cóndor de una manera muy macabra - "esperaba un combate mas entretenido"

Blu comenzó a recordar su entrenamiento con Hanz, el pinguino

* * *

-"vamos, no te rendirás tan fácil o si?" - dijo el pinguino mientras pateaba a Blu ,que estaba en el suelo

Stryker miraba la escena, a su alumno le habían dado una buena paliza, pero esta vez pareciera que Hanz se paso de la raya

-"detente" - ordeno Stryker - "suficiente"

el pinguino obedeció y se detuvo

-"todavía no" - dijo Blu mientras se levantaba - "no hemos terminado" - dijo mostrando una sonrisa

el pinguino miro al general, este asintió con la cabeza y Hanz fue al encuentro con Blu

-"se nota que te gusta ser golpeado" - dijo Hanz

-"no presumas y pelea" - dijo Blu colocándose en posición de combate

-"ja ja tu me darás clases de arrogancia?" - pregunto el pinguino - "hace no mucho, me juzgaste por mi aspecto, o acaso se te olvido lo de happy feet?"

-"es un error que no volveré a cometer" - dijo Blu preparándose para atacar - "y ese mismo error estas cometiendo ahora"

Blu sorprendió al pinguino en varios golpes que utilizo, pero lamentablemente el pinguino era mucho mas experto que en el combate, comienza a hacerle una llave, muy similar a la que Blu le hizo a Perla en el inicio de esta historia, halando sus alas hacia atrás, causándole gran dolor

-"me rindo, me rindo" - grito Blu al ver que no podía hacer nada frente a ese ataque

-"nada de eso no te rindas" - dijo Hanz

Blu no entendió lo que el piguino quiso decir

-"hace poco me demostraste tu potencial" - continuo - "te subestime, pero me di cuenta en verdad de tu poder, esto no es nada , vamos puedes hacerlo"

-"pero no se como" - dijo Blu con gran dificultad

-"solo saca todo tu poder"

Blu se esforzó lo máximo que pudo, sus alas lentamente comenzaron a decender, y el pinguino no había bajado la guardia, al contrario, hacia cada vez mas fuerza

Blu finalmente se soltó de la llave, algo que sorprendió mucho a su coronel, y tambien a si mismo

Blu comprendió al fin el sentido de ese entrenamiento, y era momento de aplicarlo

* * *

lentamente coloco sus garras en la pata del cóndor y comenzó a hacer fuerza contraria a la de las garras del gigante evitando así su muerte, luego se aparto de su enemigo, sorprendiéndolo

-"pero como?, va no importa, ya me has aburrido, es hora de que mueras" - dijo el cóndor estirando sus alas de tres metros de longitud (en total), y se preparo para embestirlo de forma aerodinámica

el cóndor fue a toda velocidad hacia Blu y lo agarro con sus inmensas garras, mientras Blu hacia resistencia lo llevo a un generador de corriente activo, abrió una escotilla, en donde se podían ver algunos rayos que se creaban a causa del alto voltaje que estaba allí, y comenzó a meter al guacamayo azul poco a poco

-"di adiós" - dijo el cóndor mientras reía diabolicamente

Blu se safo de la garra del cóndor y la metió en el generador de corriente, haciendo que el cóndor se electrocutara a un inmenso voltaje, lo que hizo que con el pasar de unos segundo, explotara

-"adiós" - dijo Blu en forma de victoria

Blu fue rápidamente a buscar su mochila y su arma que le arrebataron momentos antes, y continuo su camino

* * *

-"interesante, capitán" - dijo Zedka despues de ver tal combate a través de las pantallas

-"el te detendrá" - dijo Perla , quien seguía enjaulada

-"creo que confías mucho en tu amigo" - dijo Zedka - "ya veremos" - coloco en la pantalla la imagen de una bodega, y de muchos Rukarch preparando una emboscada

Zedka salio de la sala de cámaras y fue hacia la bodega, en el centro, a oscuras, pero aun así se podía ver todo a través de las pantallas, lo dejo exactamente para que Perla lo viera todo

* * *

un trueno sonó muy fuerte, y esta vez vino acompañado de un fuerte rayo que cayo en algún desafortunado lugar de la ciudad... luego una fuerte lluvia comenzó ,al parecer seria una gran tormenta

-"espero que no me enferme" - dijo Blu al entrar en una bodega - "lo que menos necesito ahora es un resfriado"

Blu entro al sitio, estaba completamente oscuro, de repente escucho una voz

-"que valiente eres al venir aqui" - se escucho la voz de Zedka, pero desgraciadamente estaba tan oscuro y con el ruido de los truenos y la lluvia, no se podía saber la ubicación del hablante

-"donde esta Perla" - dijo Blu

-"vaya vaya, vaya, no sabia que los birdcommando se comprometieran tanto con sus misiones" - respondió

-"esto es algo personal" - respondió Blu en su postura firme - "muéstrate cobarde"

-"como quieras"

una luz fuerte comenzó a iluminar la bodega, Blu se tapo los ojos debido a la potencia de la luz, pero logro ver algo que no era bueno, todos los Rukach que quedaban en la base estaban allí, y todos lo tenían rodeado

-"como veras , fuiste un valiente al venir aqui solo, pero me temo que no fuiste mas que un tonto" - dijo Zedka que se mostró frente a todos sus soldados - "mantelo" - dio la orden y luego se fue por la puerta

Blu estaba completamente rodeado, habían aves armadas en el primer piso, y tambien había muchas mas arribas de unas pilas de cajas

cuando Blu sintió que las aves le quitaran el seguro a sus armas, para luego fusilarlo

pero el no moriría así, no sin antes pelear, como un buen Birdcommando

tomo su fusil y le disparo a una de las pilas de cajas, lo que hizo que se derrumbaran e hicieran un efecto domino, mientras Blu se puso a cubierto mientras los demás abrían fuego

Blu espero el momento preciso, y comenzó a disparar, mato algunos de sus enemigos, pero seguían siendo muchos, uno de ellos tomo una granada y la lanzo, Blu escapo de allí, y tomo a uno de las ave que se habían caído de las cajas, y la uso de escudo mientras las demás disparaban , por suerte las balas se quedaban en ese desafortunado rukarch

despues lanzo el cadáver encima de los demás atacantes, lo que hizo que distrajo, Blu tomo su arma y abrió fuego,, luego se puso a cubierto y acabo con los demás que disparaban

ya no hubo ningun otro disparo, Blu noto que no le quedaban balas, a si que boto su sub-fusil y saco de su mochila su espada-cuchillo de combate, fue hacia donde estaba la puerta por donde escapo Zedka, pero al llegar, habían dos cóndores, estaban desarmados, igual que el anterior

esta vez fue mas fácil, Blu le corto la pata a uno de ellos y luego acabo con su sufrimiento dándole muerte, el otro puso un poco mas de resistencia, pero su fuerte carne no podía hacer nada frente al filo de la espada de Blu

Blu guardo su espada, y estaba por seguir adelante antes de que recordara algo, comenzó a contar la cantidad de aves que había matado, la suma de todas le dio cincuenta, el había acabado con todos los rukarch que estaban en esa base, solo faltaba uno, era Zedka

Blu siguió con su camino, ahora quedaba solo una pelea, la batalla final y decisiva entre el y Zedka

el final de esta historia, esta por llegar

* * *

**Bien, este fue el capitulo de hoy**

**si les gusto, opinen su parte favorita**

**si no les gusto, pueden decirme que parte para que yo lo sepa**

**creo que el final de esta historia esta llegando (aaaah, no me digas ¬¬)**

**y quiero saber que le ha parecido hasta ahora**

**a si que opinen**

**bien, se despide DarkKazoo**

**recordando les que se unan a mi pagina en facebook, háganlo, todo es gratis (para algunos)**

**bien, creo que oficialmente eso es todo**

**Xau xau**

* * *

**FECHA: Viernes 24 de Enero del 2013**


	12. Chapter XII

**Capitulo XII**

* * *

la lluvia se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, los truenos y rayos abundaban, una gran tormenta se avecinaba

Blu camino hasta que llego a un hall de la central, tenia una puerta que daba a la sala de camaras y otra que daba a una habitaciones, en el medio del Hall habia un mueble, en este estaba Zedka esperándolo

-"algo me dijo que llegarías hasta aqui" - dijo Zedka - "tienes grandes habilidades"

Blu solo preparo su espada para combatir

-"veo que te has resignado a tu destino, que es morir por la hoja de mi espada" - dijo Zedka mientras sacaba su arma

-"eso no es cierto" - afirmo Blu - "tu sabes que soy mas fuerte que tu"

-"pongamos a prueba tu confianza entonces" - dijo Zedka y luego se acerco muy rápidamente a Blu y comenzó a atacar

una buena pelea de espadas comenzó cuando Zedka atacaba, Blu se defendía con gran habilidad, mientras que cuando Blu atacaba, Zedka lo esquivaba y lanzaba un contraataque

Blu ataco con gran fuerza a Zedka, este hizo lo mismo, le que hizo que amabas espadas se mantuvieran en contacto por un momento, ambos mostraban su cara frente a un rival tan parejo , pero obviamente por ser un aguila Zedka tenia mas fuerza que Blu lo que hizo que retrocediera acercando mas el filo de ambas espadas al cuello del guacamayo

-"este es tu final" - dijo Zedka

-"no lo creo" - dijo Blu mostrando una sonrisa

Blu bajo su espada, y el bajo y le dio una buena patada a Zedka , lo que hizo que se estrellara frente a unos ordenadores y se desplomaran encima de el

-"rindete... llevo la delantera" - dijo Blu - "estas derrotado"

-"no lo creo" - dijo Zedka levantándose

-"conozco todas tus debilidades, ya estas acabado" - continuo Blu

-"pero yo la tengo a ella" - dijo Zedka con una cara malvada - "y esa es tu mas grande debilidad"

Blu sabia que los juegos habían terminado, ahora la vida de su amiga corría peligro

el guacamayo trato de detener a Zedka, pero este huyo muy rapido, cerrando la puerta, Blu tubo que darse una vuelta para poder llegar a la ubicación del Rukarch

llego a la sal de cámaras, el centro de operaciones de la base, pero no encontró ni a Perla ni a Zedka, pero logro veer una ventana abierta, esta daba a un balcón, y en el había una escalera que daba al techo, el punto mas alto de la central electrica

Blu continuo su camino, fue al balcón y luego siguió el rastro hasta llegar al techo, había que subir una rejilla que era de unos tres metros de largo, una vez en el techo, Blu miro a su enemigo que estaba mirando el horizonte

-"DONDE ESTA ELLA?" - grito Blu que estaba harto de seguir en su combate

Zedka se movió hacia un lado y dejo ver a Perla que estaba cubierta por un abrigo de cuerdas

unos rayos se aparecieron en ese momento

-"Blu" - susurro Perla al verlo

Zedka saco su espada y la coloco a centímetros del cuello de la hembra, Blu reacciono

-"Sil e haces algo te juro que..." - dijo Blu sacaba su arma

-"yo no me apresuraría tanto capitán" - dijo Zedka acercando mas el cuchillo a Perla - "un movimiento mas y ella muere"

Blu se detuvo de inmediato, eso comprobó la teoría de Zedka, el haría todo lo necesario por ella

Zedka sonrió y le mostró una especie de radiotransmisor, pero mas bien parecía un aparato en donde teledirigidas misiles

-"escogimos este lugar por una razon" - dijo Zedka - "aqui los humanos escondían misiles, pero con el tiempo se habían olvidado de que existían" - apretó un botón y algunos de los techos de las bodegas se abrieron, mostrando tambien las cabezas de unos misiles - "y estan en buen funcionamiento" - lanzo una risa diabólica - "que tal si mato a tu amiga ¿eh?"

Zedka se preparo para darle un golpe a Perla

-"espera espera espera" - dijo Blu, arrodillándose al suelo y lanzando su espada a los pies del Rukarch - "no la lastimes , haré lo que me pidas"

Blu miraba muy nervioso la situación, miraba con mucha preocupación a Perla. estaba en un momento muy critico, algunos dirían que en jaque

Zedka arrojo un aparato a Blu, en donde solo tenia números como teclas, y una pequeña pantalla en la parte superior, y tambien había un botón rojo

-"quiero que hagas exactamente lo que yo te diga o ella morirá - dijo Zedka tocando a Perla con el acero de la espada, de tal forma que estuviese muy cerca de cortar su delicada carne - "vas a revelarme los secretos de los Birdcommando o ella morirá. vas a encargarte de tus amigos que vienen en camino o ella morirá vas a escribir los códigos de defensa o ella morirá y me vas a traer las cabezas de tus comandantes. de lo contrario..." - presiono el cuchillo un poco, pero sin cortarla el cuello - "ella morirá"

-"esta bien" - insistió Blu - "pero por favor no le hagas daño"

Zedka sonrió, su momento de gloria por fin llegaría

-"escribe el código para bloquear sus defensas anti misiles ahora" - ordeno una vez mas - "son seis dígitos que conoces bien"

Blu escribió el código, este era 160195

-"ahora... aprieta el botón" - dijo Zedka

Blu lo pensó, estaba por cometer una de las traiciones mas horribles de la historia, pero esta no era una decision fácil ,coloco la punta de una garra encima del botón

-"que esperas, aprietalo o si no ella morirá" - dijo Zedka cada vez mas impaciente

Blu lanzo un suspiro, apretaría el botón hasta que

Perla a actuó mientras Zedka y Blu estaban muy ocupados en su discusión Perla se había movido lentamente hasta tomar la espada que Blu dejo cerca de Zedka, Perla la tomo con una de sus garras y de inmediato ataco a Zedka, pero este lo esquivo

-"insolente" - dijo Zedka despues de esquivar el ataque ,de inmediato saco su espada y se preparo para atacar

Blu miro la escena con horror,

-"Perla... NOOOOO" - grito

una mancha de sangre se derramo por el suelo, la espada de Zedka atravesó el cuerpo de Perla, y luego este sin ninguna piedad arrojo el cadáver hasta que llego un nivel mas abajo, una caída de mas o menos cinco metros

-"ERES UN MALDITO" - grito Blu quien fue rápidamente a buscar a su espada y luego ataco a Zedka con todas sus fuerzas, este lo esquivo y lo lanzo por donde mismo cayo Perla, este cayo no muy lejos de ella, pero luego se levanto para ver a Zedka descendiendo, se preparaba para un combate final

-"esto no te lo perdonare" - dijo Blu enfurecido

-"ohh mi querido amigo se ha puesto sentimental" - dijo Zedka irónicamente - "todo por que mate a tu amiguita"

-"maldito" - dijo Blu

-"DIEZ MINUTOS PARA EL LANZAMIENTO DE MISILES" - dijo una voz femenina por el altavoz, era la voz de la computadora que rastreaba los datos de los misiles

-"dado que me has dado los códigos, he apretado el botón para que los misiles se disparen" - dijo Zedka - "gracias a ti"

-"VOY A MATARTE" - grito Blu y como un salvaje ataco a Zedka

Zedka comenzó a devolver los ataques, esta vez Blu atacaba con mucha fuerza, pero no era la mejor estrategia, ya que lanzaba ataques descontroladamente, lo que hizo que Zedka pudiera predecir sus movimientos con mas facilidad

hubo un momento en el que Blu lanzo un golpe con fuerza, pero Zedka se hizo a un lado, lo que hizo que Blu pasara de largo, y luego Zedka lo golpeo con sus espada, causándole otro corte en la espada

Blu retrocedió un poco, ya estaba exhausto, detrás sonó una voz femenina decir

-"CUATRO MINUTOS PARA EL LANZAMIENTO DE MISILES"

-"sera mejor que te rindas" - dijo Zedka - "solo alargaras tu sufrimiento"

-"Y CREES QUE VOY A DEJAR LAS COSAS ASÍ?" - grito furioso Blu mientras se levantaba con dificultad

-"todavía me pregunto, como pudiste acceder a dar las coordenadas por una simple hembra"

Blu fue a toda velocidad hacia Zedka, pero este tomo la ala que sostenía la espada, y con la otra el cuello de Blu, le quito la espada y la mando lejos, luego lanzo a Blu hacia una pared

Zedka rompió uno de los postes de contención, y lo arrojo a Blu para que lo aplastara, pero este alcanzo a poner sus alas para sostenerlo, pero era demasiado pesado, gracias a la fuerza de gravedad el pesado objeto bajaba lentamente

-"DOS MINUTOS PARA EL LANZAMIENTO DE MISILES"

-"eres patético" - dijo Zedka - "ahora morirás"

-"UN MINUTO PARA EL LANZAMIENTO DE MISILES"

-"todavía ¡NO!" - grito Blu

Blu hizo fuerza para levantar el poste, Zedka pensó que era para atacarlo a si que lo esquivo, pero de repente, Vio a Blu que vino a el a toda velocidad, le dio una fuerte patada y le quito la espada, luego lo volvió a golpear y este se apego a la pared

pero no era una pared, debido a que Zedka arranco un poste, dejo os cables de alta tensión descubiertos, es por eso que hubo un gran corto circuito, ademas de electrocutar a Zedka

hubo una sobrecarga en el sistema, lo que hizo que la fuente de poder se quemara y dejara de funcionar, lo que hizo que el lanzamiento de misiles de cancelara

Blu, aun furioso, tomo el arma de Zedka, se acerco a su enemigo, que había recibido un fuerte electrochoque, mal herido, dañado e inmóvil, pero aun así estaba consciente

Blu se puso al frente, listo para ejecutarlo

-"ME LO HAS QUITADO TODO" - grito Blu - "ahora... te voy a quitar la vida"

-"¡Gunderson!" - dijo una voz detrás de el - "espera" - Blu reconoció a su superior

Blu miro hacia atrás logro ver que era su antiguo mentor y superior, era el Coronel Stryker y un escuadrón de cinco aves del grupo de elite llamado Corps

el aguila calva se acerco a su discípulo, y toco su hombro. este miraba al Rukarch con mucho odio

-"lo quieres muerto" - dijo Blu apretando su arma - "igual que yo"

-"si, pero aun no..." - dijo Stryker, Blu lo miro atónito - "no hasta que lo llevemos a la base y sea interrogado y nos revele los secretos de los Rukarch"

-"quieres... tomarlo Prisionero?" - pregunto Blu indignado, pero mas calmado

-"si, despues sera enjuiciado y ejecutado para demostrarle a todos que no les tenemos miedo a estos traidores" - continuo la aguila calva

-"si lo dejo vivir... yo" - dijo Blu con un tono muy triste - "el mato a Perla"

Stryker pensó por un momento sabia lo enojado que podía estar Blu, pero de todos modos lo detuvo antes de que Blu acabara con Zedka

-"matarlo no te la traerá de vuelta" - dijo Stryker

Blu pensó en la palabras de Stryker, era cierto que matarlo no la traería de vuelta, pero no podía guardarse toda la rabia que sentía en su interior

una vez mas preparo su espada para ejecutar a su enemigo, razonar con Blu ya no seria la opción pero para Stryker su prioridad era mantener al general Rukarch con vida

Stryker saco su arma (pistola) y apunto a la cabeza de Blu

-"si matas a ese Rukarch... te estas revelando contra las ordenes de un superior, y cometerás un crimen de guerra" - dijo Stryker con un tono duro, ya no le estaba hablando a Blu como su alumno, si no mas bien como su enemigo - "te trasformaras en un Rukarch igual que el, y tendré que ejecutarte"

todos los demás soldados, del grupo especial Corps (entre los cuales se encontraba un soldado llamado Dayku, intimo amigo de Blu) miraban el espectáculo con gran tensión, nadie sabia lo que iba a suceder

Blu recordó su lección de "cumplir siempre su deber", pero esta era una situación extrema, aun para el, no podía perdonar lo que le había hecho a Perla, nunca jamas, pero por otro lado, el precio de ejecutarlo era alto

el guacamayo se encontraba en una dura decision

* * *

**Bien los he dejado con un poco de suspenso, ¿que hará Blu, eso depende de ustedes?**

**tengo dos finales, ustedes voten**

**final 1: ?**

**final 2: ?**

**ustedes voten, el mas votado saldrá a la luz **

**bien, eso es todo por ahora, se despide Dark Kazoo**

**hasta la próxima**

**RECUERDEN COMENTAR Y SEGUIRME EN FACEBOOK**

**FACEBOOK DarkKazo****o**

* * *

**FECHA: Lunes 07 De Enero del 2013**


	13. Chapter XIII: Final 1

**Final 1**

* * *

Blu levanto su arma, la levanto y la bajo a toda velocidad, la hoja de la espada partió en dos a Zedka, acabando con su vida

El general Stryker suspiro y dio una orden

-"Estas arrestado Gunderson… ocuparas el lugar de ese Rukarch" – dijo el general

Pero Blu no quería eso, ya era tarde como dar un paso atrás, se había revelado a los Birdcommando, su vida ahora era lo importante

Le quito el arma a su ex superior y coloco su ala en la espalda

-"¡DISPAREN!" – exclamo el general, y el equipo de elite "Corps" prepararon sus armas para disparar al rebelde

Justo antes de que ellos dispararan, Blu coloco a Stryker delante de el, los soldados dispararon a quemarropa pero no se dieron cuenta de que Blu había usado a Stryker como escudo

La vida del buen general había llegado a su fin, Blu tomo el arma del general y disparo rápidamente a los demás agentes

Cayeron como moscas, los cinco integrantes de el equipo "Corps" se habían muerto

Solo quedaba un agente mas, Dayku, el había aceptado ir a Brasil para ayudar a su amigo, pero ahora resulta que el se había rebelado

-"llamando a Base" – dijo mientras llamaba con el radio – "Gunderson nos ha traicionado… manden refuerz…" – alcanzo a decir pero fue interrumpido

Blu había disparado a la garra de Dayku, pero el Búho se salvo ya que la bala solo destrozo la radio

-"Blu… no hagas esto" – dijo Dayku

-"ya es demasiado tarde… ya los mate… ya los mate" – dijo Blu en un tono desesperado, al parecer había enloquecido

-"Blu… Ríndete.. no sigas… te lo digo como amigo" – dijo Dayku

-"si lo hago, me llevaran y me arrestaran…" – dijo Blu

Blu se dio media vuelta e iba a comenzar su huida, pero Dayku se le coloco por delante impidiéndole huir

-"no te dejare huir" – dijo Dayku

-"no me obligues a que te asesine…" – dijo Blu

-"te lo digo por ultima vez… ríndete" – dijo Dayku – "lo hago por tu bien"

-"no… NO…" – Blu comenzó a apuntar a la cabeza de su amigo – "he asesinado a los de la Corps no creas que contigo Hare la excepción" – dijo en una voz que atemorizaba ¡se había vuelto loco!

-"lamento decir esto" – dijo Dayku mientras se quitaba la armadura y lanzaba sus armas de fuego, dejándolo solo con su espada – "pero voy a cumplir con mi deber… algo que tu no has hecho"

-"NO ME HABLES DE DEBERES" – grito Blu – " LOS HE CUMPLIDO TODOS Y LO UNICO QUE HE GANADO ES SUFRIMIENTO"

-"solo un Rukarch pensaría de esa forma" – Dayku tomo su espada y se preparo para pelear

Blu apunto nuevamente a su ex amigo a la cabeza

-"si te queda algo de honor" – dijo Dayku – "no me mataras con esa arma… mas bien te enfrentaras a mi con la espada"

Blu lanzo una carcajada… y sorpresivamente apretó el gatillo y la bala atravesó la cabeza de su antiguo aliado, Dayku yacía en el piso sin vida… con su cráneo destrozado

El rebelde se asomo al cuerpo sin vida de su amiga, no pudo hacer mas que llorar… como nunca antes lo había hecho

Tomo una de las plumas de Perla… y la guardo

-"esto no se va a quedar así asesinare a todos los Rukarch… y a cualquiera que trate de impedírmelo" – dijo Blu ,este cerro los ojos de su amiga y se fue del lugar

Blu tomo los equipamientos de el equipo de elite , las armaduras, armas y municiones, también tomo el trasporte, que era como un pequeño hover-coptero

Se alejo de la central eléctrica, y lanzo un misil a la sala de misiles del lugar, destruyéndolo por completo, incinerando a todos los cuerpos que el asesino, la jungla comenzó a incendiarse, debido a que había combustible en todos lados, el incendio no se apago en mucho tiempo

Blu pensaba que como conoció a Perla en ese lugar, esa ciudad también debía morir como lo hizo ella, y así lo hizo

Todas las compañías de bomberos de Rio de Janeiro acudieron al lugar, pero nada pudo detener el siniestro

Como resultado, miles de hectáreas de Jungla se incendiaron, y casi la totalidad de la ciudad también lo hizo

El famoso cristo fue consumido por las llamas. Como medida preventiva, el gobierno dio la orden de salir de allí, una semana estuvieron luchando los bomberos frente a tal monstruo, sin embargo ya era tarde

Miles de ciudadanos y millones de animales murieron, entre ellos la familia de Rafael y Nico y Pedro, todavía hay lugares en la selva donde el fuego Sigue reclamando almas, la destrucción de la ciudad fue tal que nunca mas fue "La ciudad maravillosa" que alguna vez fue… las cenizas contaminaron a tal grado el ambiente que la vida en ese sitio se desvaneció por completo

¿Y que sucedió con Blu?…

El ex capitan Tyler Blu Gunderson es uno de los más buscados en la lista de los Birdcommando

Comenzó a cazar uno a uno los refugiados Rukarch alrededor del mundo y se ha organizado con un grupo de terroristas para llevar a cabo sus objetivos, se dice que lleva un collar con una pluma de Perla, y por ende, es el logo de tal organización

Los Birdcommando que han ido por ellos, no han regresado

Esta es la historia de el discípulo de mi Hermano, el gran capitán que ha causado temor en el mundo, se ha trasformado en leyenda… y es un cuento de terror para nuestros cadetes

Suponemos que esta escondido… por ahora, pero tememos que algún día fije su objetivo a los Birdcommando, en ese entonces, estaremos preparados

Soy… Stanko... General de los Birdcommando

y si Tyler Blu Gunderson lee este informe... pues debes darte por muerto, por que no me rendire hasta que te vea a ti y a toda tu organización muerta, vengare a mi hermano, sea lo ultimo que haga

* * *

**Ese fue el final 1**

**¿creyeron que sucedería esto?**

**¿que hubiera pasado si Blu hubiera tomado una decision distinta?**

* * *

_Pd: disculpa por matarte Dayku_

* * *

___**FECHA: Sábado 09 de Febrero del 2013**_


End file.
